


Little Monsters

by Imagined



Series: The Guide to Becoming A Super-Dad [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Dimension Travel, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stephen Strange, Kid Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prosthesis, Protective Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Has A Heart, they're going to be one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined
Summary: Stephen Strange has never known a family until three children come to the Sanctum with a peculiar tale and a threat following them. Of course, there is only one person to ask for advice on how to deal with kids: Tony Stark. As Stephen slowly learns how to combine his duties as Sorcerer Supreme with being a father to three traumatized children, his limits and strengths are tested, as well as relationships forged – but there is one lesson he means to teach everyone:No one messes with his family.





	1. Part I

There is not much in life that will cause Stephen to look up anymore. Years of working as a neurosurgeon only to become the Sorcerer Supreme will do that to a man. He has looked into countless futures, he has died a thousand times over again to save his planet, and he has faced the greatest danger of their lives. No, Stephen Strange is not easily surprised.

Which is why it says a lot about the situation that he finds himself wordless for a full minute when Wong tells him what happened.

‘’Three kids?’’ he asks, the manuscript before him completely forgotten. ‘’You’re saying that there are three kids out there who are asking for refuge? But how –‘’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Wong interferes. ‘’Master Moretti has taken them to the gardens. She has been trying to ask them some questions, but they seem uncomfortable answering. Just go see them.’’

Stephen shakes his head to himself in disbelief, but rises nonetheless. Wong is clearly uncomfortable with the entire idea of staying with the children, and Stephen does not feel much better. They have had enough people searching for sanctuary in the Sanctum, but they have never been children. Even the thought of it is troubling.

He makes his way down to the gardens. Summer is near and the skies are blue; reason enough for many of the sorcerers to take a break outside. There are some trees providing shade, and the gardens are full of life and green.

Stephen takes a deep, calming breath. Things were very different before the Avengers defeated Thanos – the Sanctum was in much danger, and he wasn’t there to protect it. Now all sorcerers are where they are meant to be, and he knows who to thank for it.

Master Moretti sits with three children in the far end of the garden, allowing herself to go mostly unnoticed. Not that many sorcerers would interfere anyway. Stephen makes his way over to her, trying not to feel too nervous about the three children surrounding her. 

He does not actually know how to deal with kids all that well. He has never been around them much, and he had no desire to.

She spots him easily. ‘’Master Strange,’’ she says, and the children turn their heads.

The eldest one can’t be over thirteen – her straight dark hair reaches just above her shoulders, and she looks at him as if she is afraid he will start yelling at them. There’s a boy standing next to her, just a bit smaller than she is, and he holds the hand of the third child – no more than a toddler. 

‘’Hello,’’ he says lamely, and wishes he knew how to talk to children.

‘’Master Strange,’’ the girl says, inclining her head towards him. She glances furtively at the boy next to her before focusing on him again. ‘’We are very thankful for your Sanctum’s hospitality so far. It is nice to meet you.’’

Stephen frowns and looks at Moretti – she shrugs at him. ‘’Who are you, exactly?’’ he asks.

The boy perks up. ‘’I’m Vincent,’’ he states. His eyes are icily blue. ‘’These are my sisters, Sofia and Donna.’’

‘’Donna?’’ Stephen repeats, the familiar name loosening something in him. The toddler looks at him when she hears his name, but quickly looks away when he meets her eyes and shuffles a bit behind her brother. Stephen doesn’t know if she’s shy or if he is too imposing; he quickly regains his composure.

His sister was called Donna. He hasn’t thought of her in – well, he can’t remember. The thought leaves a sour taste in his mouth, and he focuses on the children in front of him.

‘’Please don’t send us away,’’ Sofia mutters. ‘’Please, Master Strange. We don’t have anywhere else to go.’’

‘’You can’t,’’ Vincent says more forcefully. ‘’You can’t just –‘’

‘’I never said I was,’’ Stephen interrupts sharply, and the boy falls silent, but the defiant look does not disappear. ‘’I have a lot of questions, but I do not mean to throw you out without a home. You are merely children – of course you can stay in the Sanctum, until there is a more suitable place for you.’’

‘’Can’t you just let us stay here?’’ Sofia sounds soft, and surprisingly heartbroken. Stephen does not know why she is – had she expected him to let her hang around? He has known these children for no more than five minutes, but her voice tugs on his heartstrings.

He sits down on one knee, getting closer to the children. Moretti watches him from behind them, and he is painfully aware of her presence. ‘’The Sanctum is not a safe place for children,’’ he says as gently as he can. ‘’We do not have any around for you to connect with. These are not matters for you to worry about just yet – we will not do anything without your consent. I promise that.’’

He ignores the way that Vincent hoists up Donna, or the insecure way the three children glance at him. ‘’Alright,’’ Sofia says, standing up straighter. She doesn’t sound like she believes him. The look she sends Vincent only confirms that suspicion. As long as they agree, however, Stephen will not let it go. If they are here for refuge, then refuge they will have.

~*~

‘’We’re sure they’re not sent here by one of our enemies?’’ Wong asks, pacing around the library. Stephen is sitting, watching him anxiously. ‘’Any number of them may try to get in our heads like this. Besides, we do not know how to care for them. We do not know their history and we simply aren’t prepared for any child to join us, let alone three.’’

‘’They’re real,’’ Stephen says quietly. ‘’They are afraid, and perhaps in danger. We have to talk to them.’’

‘’We could have, had you not sent them off to bed,’’ Wong says.

Stephen tilts his head. ‘’They are children, and they were tired and anxious,’’ he answers. ‘’I know you have questions, Wong, and so do I, but these are just kids. We will get answers out of them tomorrow, and we will do it gently. Do we have any sorcerers who have experience with children? Perhaps someone who was a parent, or someone who took care of small cousins? Anyone who knows better what they’re doing than we do?’’

The silence drags on for a bit too long. ‘’We have some,’’ Wong considers eventually. ‘’But I do not know if we can simply dump three children in their lap without warnings. It may be a bit much to ask of them. None of them are in contact with their children, now, and I do not know if the memories could be too painful. Most of them have come to heal, after all.’’

‘’Just for the basics,’’ Stephen says. ‘’We only need to make sure these kids are clothed and fed for a few days, until we find a better home for them. We need to get in touch with someone who has more experience with these matters – these children may be traumatized by whatever led them to come here. We need to see if their parents still live and where they are. It’s only for a few days, Wong. We have dealt with bigger issues than three children.’’

‘’As long as they don’t tear out pages of books in the library,’’ Wong mutters. Stephen takes it as the acceptance it is – they do not have much of a choice. When it comes to innocent lives, they never do. The Sanctum is supposed to be a haven for whoever needs it – and in that regard, age doesn’t matter.

~*~

There are two sorcerers who go out to get the supplies the children need. Stephen is glad to let them take care of the material side of things – he would not know what to get. Probably, he would forget half of it.

But the Sanctum is not the best place to find suitable caretakers. None of them have handled a child in many years, and certainly not three at once of such varying ages. Stephen can hardly send them away, however, so he has to find a way to take care of them.

He needs someone with parenting experience – someone he can trust who knows how to deal with traumatized kids and will be able to cheer them up a bit. Someone who is familiar with superpowers and alternate dimensions and who will be amenable to helping him out.

Less than a second passes before Stephen knows who to ring. He holds the phone to his ear as he waits a few moments for his call to be answered.

‘’ _Tony Stark speaking_.’’

He lets out a breath of relief. ‘’Tony, this is Stephen. I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but there is an emergency. Can you come to the Sanctum tomorrow?’’

~*~

Stephen comes to find the children first thing in the morning. They set up the three of them into a single bedroom, as they didn’t have anything more available. There are three mattresses, though, and the children sleep peacefully, even as the door creaks.

Sofia’s hair is tangled and wild, her mouth slightly open. She’s the only one whose face he can clearly see; the strip of light coming from the hallway falls directly on her face. She seems much younger, like this, and Stephen wonders what has driven these kids to come to the Sanctum. It can’t have been anything good – he wonders what they have seen. If the Sanctum was their first choice. What happened to their parents?

He wishes he could allow them to sleep a bit longer. They’d looked exhausted the day before. There is no choice but to wake them up, however.

Crouching next to the little girl, he lays a hand on her shoulder. She startles awake, but relaxes slightly upon seeing him. ‘’It’s just me,’’ he finds himself saying. ‘’It’s time to wake up. Here, wake your brother – I’ll take care of Donna.’’

She nods quietly and moves to the bed next to hers, shaking Vincent’s arm. Stephen finds himself standing in front of the toddler’s bed. 

Donna’s hair is dark and curly, her small face smooth in sleep. She is still young enough for her arms to be pudgy in a healthy way. He smiles at it, though he has no idea what the best way of waking a toddler is.

‘’Good morning,’’ he tries, and follows his instincts by petting her hair. Donna’s eyes flutter open and she frowns at him. She scoots away just a bit, whining softly into her pillow. Stephen withdraws his hand immediately.

‘’No,’’ she mutters furiously, and pouts. It would look cute, if Stephen had any idea of what to do.

‘’We have breakfast downstairs,’’ he tries. ‘’Don’t you want to eat?’’

‘’No,’’ Donna repeats, more forcefully, as her voice turns somewhat whiny. 

Sofia crouches beside him. ‘’She just doesn’t know you well enough,’’ she apologizes awkwardly. ‘’She’s not as pig-headed, normally. Come, Donna, we’ll get you some fruit.’’

‘’Well, she’s only a toddler,’’ Stephen coughs. Sofia smiles wryly and lifts Donna out of bed. She looks like she has done this for a long time already, and he wonders once again at what happened. He’ll find out today, he resolves. 

Stephen leaves so that they have time to get dressed and be together for a few minutes. He may not be the best with kids, but he understands that everything about the situation may be overwhelming. He already instructed them as to where the kitchen is to be found, and guaranteed them there would not be an audience. Most of the sorcerers are early birds and will already be training – Stephen has made sure only Wong and Moretti are there to hear out the children. 

Tony should arrive soon, too. Stephen wonders what he will think of the kids that just appeared at his door.

He’s made sure there’s healthy and adequate breakfast for the siblings when they come to the dining hall, only fifteen minutes later. They’re dressed in new clothes he had some of the sorcerers buy for them, but they don’t completely fit. Sofia’s jeans are slightly too large, and Vincent’s sleeves are too short. They look awkward, all in all, sitting down silently.

‘’We had breakfast prepared for you,’’ Stephen says into the quiet, as he feels everyone stare at him. This is not why he is Sorcerer Supreme. ‘’I hope it’s alright.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Sofia says softly, her lips tilting into a small smile for a second. 

‘’As you may understand, we have a lot of questions,’’ Stephen starts. ‘’The Sanctum is, of course, meant to be a haven for everyone who needs it. Children do not usually come here, however. Where are your parents? Why did you think to come here?’’

The utensils clatter on the plates. Sofia helps the toddler with her fruit as she neglects the bowl in front of her, but Vincent is happily digging in. ‘’We’re from here,’’ the boy says with his mouth full of cornflakes. ‘’Just not this version of here. We’ve done a lot of travelling.’’

‘’You’re from here?’’ Wong repeats.

‘’Vincent,’’ Sofia hisses, and hoists the toddler over her lap so that her brother can hold him. Stephen just watches them. 

‘’It’s true,’’ Vincent protest. ‘’What, I can’t tell them that? Do you want a repeat of last time?’’

She pales. ‘’You can tell us,’’ Stephen assures her. Her attitude worries him a bit. Sofia seems anxious and uptight, and perhaps she has a good reason to be so. ‘’Another version of here? You mean a different timeline? A different universe, perhaps?’’

‘’Another plane on the multiverse,’’ Vincent says happily, chewing on his bread as if he isn’t saying anything spectacularly interesting. ‘’We’ve been through a few by now. Couldn’t always get to the Sanctum, but there have been a few cases.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Stephen acknowledges slowly. ‘’And why come here? What happened in your own universe?’’

‘’People died,’’ Sofia mutters. She still isn’t eating, but her finger is stroking Donna’s calf. ‘’We have been searching for a safe universe – a universe that could provide us with sufficient protection. There is – a danger. It is complicated, but you seem to be at full strength. Not all of the Sanctums we have seen had that advantage. Not all of them had a Sorcerer Supreme to defend it. You are the strongest universe we have seen in a long time. We hoped it might be safe, here.’’

‘’Safe from what?’’ Wong asks them sharply. 

‘’Wong,’’ Stephen interferes. His friend offers him a look, but he shakes his head tightly. Sofia is clearly upset and refusing to look at them. He can’t push her any further – not without perhaps opening up some serious trauma. These children are in his care, whether they are wanted or not, and Stephen will be damned if something happens to them.

Also – he really has no idea how to comfort a crying child, so he’d rather not let it come to that.

Wong settles down next to the still silent Moretti. ‘’Why are you in danger?’’ Stephen asks, trying to sound as gentle as he can be.

‘’A prophecy,’’ Vincent declares, though he glances at Sofia this time before speaking up. ‘’One of us is supposed to become a really powerful sorcerer. We don’t know which one.’’

‘’We don’t even know if it’s us,’’ Sofia says, and it sounds like an old argument. She is weary and her opinion sounds rehearsed. ‘’It could be any version of us in the multiverse, or even someone else entirely – there is an infinite number of possibilities. Any timeline, any version, any of them.’’

‘’Or there are multiple prophecies and one of us is meant to fulfil it in all versions,’’ the boy says merrily. ‘’Rules are tricky, when it comes to the multiverse. And even the best of prophecies aren’t clear. Ever.’’

‘’Well, that much is true,’’ Stephen mutters, and pinches his nose. He’s really not getting any answers that he likes. ‘’What kind of prophecy is this?’’

‘’No,’’ Donna says, and makes grabby hands at a slice of banana. Vincent hands it to her and she nibbles at it happily, content to ignore the current conversation.

Sofia sighs. ‘’Our father was a gifted sorcerer in the Sanctum. There is a prophecy that one of his children will succeed him in power and do a lot of powerful stuff – things with demons and saving the world, mostly, but there are a lot of skills mentioned. It caused a lot of issues when someone found it and brought it before my father. He heeded no attention to it, for a multitude of reasons. It led to his death, and the destruction of the Sanctum.’’

‘’So your father was a sorcerer with a prophecy to his name, and you decided to come running to another universe?’’ Wong asks. 

‘’Not just like that,’’ Vincent protests. ‘’We would’ve been dead if we didn’t!’’

‘’If you return to that universe,’’ Stephen interferes, ‘’would you be safe now? Or is the danger still there?’’

‘’Not safe,’’ Donna says all of a sudden, and the table goes quiet.

‘’Not safe,’’ Sofia repeats, and hugs her little sister closer to her.

Stephen slowly nods. Not safe. That is one clear answer, at least.

~*~

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Stephen becomes aware of everything around him as he sits still, calming both mind and body. He is not using a spell, but becoming a Master of the Mystic Arts required an awareness he did not previously have. His fingertips rest softly on the dewy grass, soaking up the wetness. 

The sorcerers know enough to leave him alone, when he is sunken so deep into his thoughts. Nothing good can come out of disturbing the Sorcerer Supreme, after all. Stephen has had troubling reactions to people interrupting him in the past, and the majority of the sorcerers seem to think that it is unacceptably rude to intrude upon his meditation. He would not care as much – if something important comes up, he needs to know, though of course he’d rather be left alone.

Tony is one of the few people who knows Stephen well enough by now to know that disturbing him is a wrong idea – he’s also the only one, to date, to not care enough about that. Tony isn’t impatient, but he definitely doesn’t like waiting around. Stephen maintains that this is because Tony has been spoilt too often as a child; Tony always counters by saying that his time is too valuable to stand around waiting.

He shouldn’t be surprised to find it’s Tony who has tipped him over when he finds himself lying on the grass all of a sudden. Tony stands above him, mischievous grin on his face. ‘’One with your surroundings, weren’t you?’’ the man says cheerfully, but offers a hand to help up Stephen anyway.

Stephen takes it. ‘’Clearly not enough,’’ he says, dusting off the grass from his tunic. ‘’How are you?’’

‘’Oh, you know,’’ Tony says, waving away the question. ‘’Going through life. Morgan is having a rebellious phase. She is mad at Peter – you should see his puppy face. But enough about that – we didn’t have an appointment for at least two weeks. What’s the emergency, doc?’’

Ever since the Infinity War, as it has been eloquently named, that began with Thanos’ snap and ended with Tony’s, things have been different. The world has been busy rebuilding while the superhero community wondered about the right way forward. There is an Avengers team, though they haven’t been spotted all together since the War ended, almost a year and a half ago.

It’d been touch and go there for a while, after the end of the final battle. Tony’s snap made Thanos’ army disappear, but it’d also almost cost him his life. Stephen was the one who became his doctor, after that – he has always felt guilty about sending Tony on this path when he knew how it could end. He knows the years haven’t been easy on him, and he wanted to help. Tony’s arm was nearly useless afterwards, and they’d had to amputate it. He has a prosthetic, now, but adjusting was difficult, and Stephen helps. He knows a little something about dealing with uncooperative body parts, after all.

So he has known Tony pretty well for the past year, now. They’re not exactly friends – that’d require more than just a meeting once every month to check up on Tony’s arm and his progress – but they know each other and their problems. Stephen had been helping Tony readjust to his prosthetic when Tony quietly told him of his divorce with Pepper, and he’d been there to see the toll it took. 

He trusts Tony – he may be retired as superhero, but Stephen can never forget the iron will underneath the brown eyes, and the sacrifice that was made without a second of hesitation. Most of all, he knows how much Tony loves those he is closest to – Pepper, though they are not together anymore, his friends, and most importantly, Morgan.

Stephen wouldn’t have called him if he didn’t trust Tony to know what to do.

‘’A situation has emerged,’’ he starts slowly, ‘’and I find myself at a loss of how to deal with it.’’

Tony frowns at him. ‘’Please tell me that whatever you’re going to tell me has nothing to do with superhero business. I’m retired, Stephen.’’

He’s already taking a step back and turning away, and Stephen stands beside him to reassure him. ‘’It’s not anything like that. Last night, three children asked for refuge at the Sanctum. The eldest is twelve years old, and I have honestly no idea how to deal with them. You are good with children and their situation is rather unusual, so I wanted your advice.’’

‘’Kids?’’ Tony repeats, and he shakes his head. ‘’Of all the things to call an emergency, you think the presence of three kids warrants a panicked phone call?’’

‘’The fact that it does only points out how ill-equipped I am to deal with this,’’ Stephen argues. ‘’And the rest of my Sanctum, besides. Some have experience with children, but for most of them, that is years ago. These are three children from a universe that is not our own that have been through significant trauma, from what I’ve gathered. This is not a suitable environment for them, and yet I can hardly send them away. The danger has not passed yet – perhaps something will follow them here.’’

The brown eyes rest on his for a few seconds. Tony sighs. ‘’Alright. I can try to help you with your three kids. Not from this universe, you say? Someone sent them here?’’

‘’It’s all extremely unclear, but I think the eldest girl did. She mentioned their father was a gifted sorcerer – he must have taught her how to open portals, or perhaps someone else in her Sanctum. They are all being purposely vague, but I do not doubt they are in danger.’’

‘’Well, if they’re traumatized, that can be expected,’’ Tony says slowly. ‘’They may have trouble trusting you. How old are the other kids?’’

‘’The boy is eight, and there’s another girl of two.’’

Tony grimaces. ‘’Alright. The first thing we want to do is check all the basics. We can bring them to the Avengers Compound to do some basic medical tests, see if they’re in good health. You can help with that, Doctor. I can see if there’s a good child therapist around that can deal with the outlandish kind of stuff such as different universes – there’s bound to be some, by now. We’ll need to see if there is a good home for them elsewhere, but I wouldn’t mention it to the kids for now. If they came to the Sanctum for help, and they’re still in danger, you may have to learn to deal with them for a while. And for the danger part: we’re going need to evaluate that.’’

It is good to hear it laid down before him like this. Nothing Tony says isn’t anything that Stephen has thought of, but his mind wandered to entirely different dangers and had no idea how to deal with these first and how to get the children on board. 

‘’Thank you,’’ he says sincerely. ‘’I did not know who else to call.’’

The soft smile Tony sends him helps as well. ‘’Don’t thank me yet. I’ll do what I can, but I can’t make any promises. Can I meet them?’’

Stephen nods. He knows that Donna is taking a nap, but the two elder siblings should be somewhere around the Sanctum. Sofia mentioned the library. Vincent seemed less pleased, but it appears he will go alongside his sister anyway. That may be useful information, he has decided.

And indeed, he finds Sofia quietly reading a book. Vincent is sitting on the floor, quietly watching a series on Wong’s cell phone. He must have bothered the librarian enough for him to give that up and make the boy sit down – he’s silent enough now.

‘’Sofia, Vincent,’’ Stephen says as they enter. The children look up. ‘’This is Tony Stark. He’s here to help out with the current situation.’’

‘’Hello, Mr Stark,’’ Sofia says as she closes the book, but Vincent jumps up.

‘’Iron Man!’’ the kid gushes, and there is no mistaking the twinkling in his eyes. ‘’Do you have the suit? Are you friends with Master Strange? Can we see your robots?’’

Stephen turns to see Tony grinning. ‘’Unfortunately I didn’t bring the suit or any robots,’’ he confesses, ‘’but yes – Stephen and I are friends. That’s why he called me, you see. Because he told me he found three very special kids, and he wanted to help out in the best way he could. And I’m going to try and help with that.’’

‘’Can we see the robots later?’’ Vincent presses. The phone lies next to him, forgotten.

‘’You’re in a building full of magic and you want to see robots?’’ Tony asks in amusement. ‘’You have your priorities straight, kid.’’

Vincent shrugs. ‘’Everyone can do magic if they try hard enough. Not everyone can build robots!’’

‘’With enough practice, they can,’’ Tony says with a wink. ‘’How about you, princess? You want to see robots?’’

Sofia frowns as she looks at Vincent. ‘’I wouldn’t mind,’’ she says eventually.

‘’We’ll make an appointment,’’ Tony declares. ‘’You and your little sister can come to the Avengers Compound tonight, and I’ll show you the robots.’’

‘’But only,’’ Stephen interjects hastily, ‘’if you make sure to listen to anything Mr Stark says. I don’t want any of you to accidentally hurt yourself or touch something you’re not supposed to. And we’re not only going to the Compound to have fun. We have to take some small tests, just to see if you’re healthy. I promise it won’t hurt.’’

Vincent frowns as he stands. His shirt still doesn’t fit him well; he unconsciously keeps pulling down his sleeves, and Stephen makes a mental note to take the children shopping. Just a few clothes that they pick out themselves – it certainly doesn’t seem like an unnecessary luxury.

‘’Can we have ice cream after?’’ he asks in his sweetest voice. Stephen has known the boy for less than a day and already knows that he is just trying to get something out of the deal.

Still – ice cream isn’t that much of a luxury either. He sighs. ‘’Of course,’’ he says.

Vincent fist-pumps. 

~*~

‘’I don’t think the boy is much of a problem,’’ Tony says when they’re standing outside. ‘’He’s lively, he’s bargaining, he’s showing interest – he’s eight, he has to be active. Sofia barely said a word, though.’’

‘’She has been less outgoing than Vincent, so far,’’ Stephen acknowledges. ‘’She seems a bit shy and quiet, and I’m not sure if it is because of what happened to them or if it is her personality.’’

Tony hums in response, his eyes landing on something far away as he puts his hands in his pockets. ‘’Maybe a bit of both. She’s the oldest – maybe she had most responsibilities. If she’s the older sibling, she may have tried to shield Vincent and Donna. Kids are resilient, but there’s only so much they can take. Vincent may be hiding something underneath his exterior, too, but that’s just guesswork. How’s the toddler?’’

‘’She doesn’t speak much. Doesn’t interact much with strangers, but she seems fine with Sofia and Vincent. She’s eating normally, at least, and doesn’t seem anxious. I have no idea what children of that age are supposed to act like.’’

‘’It doesn’t sound weird,’’ Tony tells him. ‘’When Morgan was that age, she was so afraid of strangers. Would scream in their faces, even to people she liked before. I think Happy got the most of it – the number of times she threw something at him. It doesn’t mean that they’re badly behaved, though. Kids do weird stuff as toddlers, so just try to get her to recognize you and don’t get upset. For the language thing – language delays are normal, especially if she’s been through some trauma. Kids mostly learn from their parents, and I don’t know how long she hasn’t been around hers. Give her some time, and if it doesn’t work, we’ll set her up with someone.’’

‘’You know a lot about this stuff,’’ Stephen says, though internally he wonders how much of this information he will actually use. He does not mean to throw them out, but he doesn’t believe they will stick around much longer. They will find a suitable family for them, and there will be no need for Donna to become familiar with Stephen, or for him to arrange speech therapists or actual therapists. He will help them along, but surely that is all.

Tony smiles wryly. ‘’I was paranoid when it turned out Pepper was pregnant. Especially as we both weren’t doing so well, in the aftermath of – well, you know what happened. I don’t even know how many books on parenting I read. So now I have all this information, most of it which isn’t even applicable to Morgan. Maybe you were right to call me.’’

‘’I know I was,’’ he answers. 

There is something melancholic in Tony’s eyes, even despite his ready smile. ‘’Well. Hey, do you want to look up if their parents are still alive in this universe? I can do a DNA test, if you want. We’ll have it done in no time.’’

‘’That is – a good idea, actually.’’

‘’Thought so. If there’s a biological family, maybe they’re ready to take them in. Maybe there’s even versions of them that already exist, here. They don’t seem to be very forthcoming with information, but I’m sure they’ll be glad to end up with someone who’s actually related to them. We’ll first check them out, of course, but that’s fine.’’

‘’Thank you so much for your help,’’ Stephen says sincerely. ‘’I had no idea how to even start dealing with this.’’

‘’It’s no problem. Just drop by after dinner, I’ll get Bruce to help us along, and we’ll get it all started. You just focus on their issues, and we’ll have the kids safe as soon as possible. You need anything else? Kid toys? I can look around Morgan’s old stuff. She’s staying with Pepper, now.’’

Stephen shakes his head. ‘’I’ll be fine until tonight. I’ll see you then, with the kids.’’

Tony sees himself out after that, and Stephen leans against the wall. He wonders if there is still a family for the three children, one that will want them. If the family can even deal with them. He wonders how they would react to their story, and if they can protect the children.

Well, the family should not have to be there for protection. Stephen is here to deal with such threats. He needs to know more before he can help, however. He can hardly block anyone from other universes from getting in – it’s impossible and there is no way to start such an endeavour without having it fall apart somewhere else. Maybe the children will be more willing to talk if they know him a bit better.

Mind made up, Stephen finds his way back into the library. Sofia and Vincent are quietly discussing something, but their heads swirl towards him when he comes back.

‘’Hi,’’ he says, and tries not to feel awkward. ‘’You are free to go anywhere to the Sanctum, but I will be teaching a group of novices some forms of protection spells until later this afternoon.’’

‘’We won’t bother you,’’ Sofia says, misinterpreting while she brushes away her hair in front of her eyes.

‘’I wanted to ask if you were interested in watching,’’ Stephen informs them. ‘’Of course, you can also stay here. I will ask Wong to –‘’

‘’No,’’ the girl says, and blushes as she realizes she interrupted him. Shaking her head, she regains her composure. ‘’I would love to come.’’

Stephen knows these children are not here to stay, but he has to admit – at their curious gazes and surprised smiles, he feels something warm in himself.

~*~

Sofia and Vincent are good students – perhaps even better than some of the novices in his class. It is merely a theory class, so no one uses any spells until they are familiar with some of the basics and ground rules, but the kids do not seem bored at all. Instead, they sit in the front of the class, staring up at him with something like awe. It is somewhat disconcerting, but Stephen would be lying if he didn’t enjoy the silent admiration from the younglings either.

Their questions are insightful and on par with the level of the rest of the novices, and he is reminded that these children are familiar with the Mystic Arts. He wonders how well-trained they are, but decides that it is a matter to investigate later. Perhaps they can come back to the Sanctum as adults, and resume their training. Only if they are interested in such a path, of course.

Moretti deals with waking up Donna and changing her diapers, and Stephen is grateful for her assistance. It is easier for him to handle Sofia and Vincent, but he has still no idea how to treat a toddler. He does not see why he should have to try, anyway.

The day passes quickly and easily, with little disturbances. Sofia and Vincent are slightly more relaxed around him, and their stance on him is reflected in Donna. She seems to rely mostly on her siblings to see if strangers can be trusted or not – she babbles a little into his general direction during dinner, seemingly greatly interested in him. Or maybe in the Cloak – he’s not sure which one it is.

After dinner, he creates a portal towards Avengers Compound for him and the children, with no idea what he will find out yet.

~*~

Donna, in his arms, weighs less than Stephen would have thought. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, her cheek pressed to his chest as she watches her siblings through her eyelashes. She hasn’t been up from her nap for too long, but she is silent and curious. She is remarkably easy, Stephen thinks, but perhaps he has known her for too short a time to say anything for certain.

Sofia and Vincent are seated in the chair. Bruce Banner – Hulk-sized and green, but with a ready smile – has led them there and explained the procedure. It’s a simple blood draw, but Stephen doesn’t miss the tenseness in their shoulders. They do not complain, however, so he decides not to comment on it.

Tony is standing there as well, sunglasses perched on his nose, as he’s typing some data into a computer. His fingers move quickly and certain, with his dark eyes focused on the screens. It takes him a minute to start up whatever he is doing, but then he steps back with a triumphant smile.

‘’I’m working on some cutting-edge medical technology,’’ he announces, glancing at Stephen. ‘’We’ve been working on it for years with Stark Industries, but since my prosthetic – well, I’ve decided to put some personal effort in it as well. This should speed up the process and is able to discern more details.’’

‘’Perhaps it’s best if you draw the blood, doctor Strange,’’ Banner says, holding out a needle for him. ‘’My hands are – uh, maybe a bit on the big side.’’

Stephen stills for a moment, remembering his own scarred hands. He has learnt to steady them with magic over the years, but he hopes the scars won’t scare off the children. Not that he has much of a choice, at the moment – he is the only one equipped to draw blood from them.

‘’Certainly,’’ he says eventually, and hoists up Donna in his arms so he can set her on Sofia’s lap more easily. Donna pouts, her hands grasping at Stephen’s tunic.

‘’I stay,’’ she says. ‘’No. I stay!’’

Stephen crouches in front of her. ‘’It will only take a very short time,’’ he tries in his most calming voice. ‘’Can you do that for me?’’

‘’ _No_ ,’’ Donna wails, and Sofia can only barely grab her before she starts flailing around her little fists. ‘’I stay!’’

Stephen quickly holds onto the little girl again, muttering nonsense as he holds her close. She calms down only slowly, grasping his clothes tightly, but he doesn’t say anything about her hold. He doesn’t really know what he does as he slowly moves around with her, but it seems to work.

Tony comes close after a few minutes, when Donna’s sobs have stopped. ‘’I have an idea,’’ he says. ‘’Hey, Donna. I’m Tony. I’m a friend of your current teddy bear.’’

Donna looks at him quietly. ‘’I stay,’’ she repeats stubbornly, and her grasp on Stephen tightens almost imperceptibly. 

‘’I hear you,’’ Tony says, and his smile is so soft and caring that Stephen wonders if he looks at Morgan, this way. ‘’You’re totally right, definitely. I wouldn’t want to let go, either. But Stephen wants to help your brother and sister, and you, of course. And he can’t help if he has to hold you. How about I hold you for a while, just until Stephen can come back? And you can play with my hoodie.’’

Tony tugs on the string off his hoodie, just to show off. Donna scrunches her nose, but her hands do grab at the strings. Stephen quickly hands over Donna to Tony, who takes her easily. ‘’Thank you,’’ he says quietly. Tony just smiles and bounces Donna around in his arms as she plays with the hoodie’s drawstrings, not limited to putting them in her mouth.

Stephen doesn’t take long to draw the blood: Sofia goes first and sits through it without moving. Vincent just bites his lower lip but doesn’t complain, and even Donna goes through it without much discomfort. She does want to be released immediately after, however, though she doesn’t come back to Stephen. She just wanders around, her gait certain as she traipses around the room.

‘’Vincent, you might want to keep an eye on her,’’ Stephen says. ‘’The lab is mostly secure, but she could still hurt herself.’’

‘’This shouldn’t take too long,’’ Banner says, pushing up his glasses with his thick thumb, and he glances at the screens. ‘’So far, nothing extraordinary in their blood.’’

Tony walks over to the screens to check. ‘’Let’s give it a few minutes. We’ll have a full analysis done. Hey, kids, want to see those robots now? I’m sure I’ve got a few around here!’’

‘’Yes!’’ Vincent exclaims and jumps out of his chair. Apparently, the boy has already guessed where Tony’s part of the lab is stationed; he immediately starts running off, only fleetingly looking back to see if the others are following.

Sofia rises from her chair more hesitantly. ‘’I will get Donna,’’ she says, rubbing the band-aid Stephen gave her after drawing her blood. 

Stephen looks after her as she disappears in the other direction. ‘’Something is bothering her,’’ he says. ‘’I know I don’t know her that well – but I can tell.’’

‘’Did you say something to her?’’ Tony asks. ‘’She was sending you some anxious looks when you weren’t watching. Well, we can talk to Sofia later. Bruce, can you make sure Vincent doesn’t break anything in my lab? Show him some suits, let FRIDAY do the talking. I have to run the DNA test to see if we can find any relatives.’’

Stephen joins Tony after the screens, watching the tests run. He is not a professional when it comes to technology, but he has some experience with it. All the data passing through seems normal for all the three children so far, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Banner goes off to make sure that Vincent stays out of trouble while Tony watches the screens attentively. ‘’What do you imagine we’ll find?’’ Stephen asks.

Tony shrugs. They are standing close enough for Stephen to feel his clothes rustle up, watching the screens together. ‘’Who knows? We’re lucky if we can find a relative that’s willing to take them in. Someone who’s willing to take on three kids – someone who’s capable of that, too. It’ll be difficult to suddenly have three kids in your home, especially if they’ve been through some stuff. Donna will hardly remember anything from her old life, but Vincent and Sofia may have a harder time acclimatizing to a new home. We have to talk to them about this either way, but let’s first make sure that we have options. Have you looked into the danger?’’

‘’I have some sorcerers working on it,’’ Stephen tells him. ‘’Wong is searching for interdimensional threats, but nothing has followed them yet, in as far as we can tell. We’re keeping our eyes open, but there is an infinite number of dimensions. We’re not sure which one they have come from.’’

Tony clicks his tongue. ‘’We may never know the danger. Maybe it’ll be for the best if they’re followed so we can deal with it.’’

‘’But that’d put them in harm’s way.’’

‘’They’ll always be in harm’s way if we don’t know what’s coming.’’

‘’They’re just _kids_ ,’’ Stephen insists, and starts pacing until he’s opposite Tony instead of next to him. ‘’I get what you mean, but I cannot justify putting them in danger.’’

‘’I’m not saying that,’’ Tony argues, putting his hands on the desk. ‘’Stephen, seriously. You think I’m saying that we should – I don’t know, use them as bait? I’m just saying that we’ll never know if they’re safe if we don’t know what is hunting them. We have to deal with that, but it’s not necessarily something we can do about. I’m not saying that we have to put them in danger, but there’s a chance that we’ll always be on the look-out, and perhaps it’d be for the best if we get it over with. Looking behind your back for a lifetime is no fun.’’

Something beeps on the screens, causing Tony to look away from him. Stephen sighs. ‘’We have to learn more about the threat, but I’m not sure how much Sofia and Vincent know. If there’s even anything they can say for certain. They certainly aren’t –‘’

‘’Stephen,’’ Tony cuts him off as he stares at the screen. ‘’Damn. You have to see this.’’

He leans over to watch the screens, but he can’t see the numbers well. There’s one clear image floating above the DNA strings, however – a picture of him.

Tony grimaces and points to the data. ‘’We got a match for one parental figure. It’s – the mothers don’t exist, not in our universe. Donna has a different mum than Vincent and Sofia, but they share the same father.’’

‘’You have to be kidding me,’’ Stephen says, his heart starting to race as his eyes glance at the data with unparalleled speed.

Vincent’s light eyes, Donna’s familiar name, Sofia’s dark hair –

some of it so known, and yet too different –

‘’You’re their dad,’’ Tony breathes out.

Stephen closes his eyes.

~*~

Stephen sits on one of the abandoned chairs. Sofia is the first one to come back, holding Donna’s tiny hand in her own. Her eyes don’t waver as they land on his.

It’s silent for a while. Tony has made himself scarce, convinced that this is a discussion he doesn’t need to be part of. On one hand, Stephen wanted him to stay, because he has no idea how to deal with this. On the other hand –

Well. It’s unfair to ask Tony to deal with this, now. It’s become more of Stephen’s problem than it ever was before.

‘’Were you going to tell me?’’ he asks her. 

‘’Things aren’t as obvious as they seem,’’ she says, shrugging a bit as she averts her gaze. ‘’I didn’t want you to send us away.’’

‘’I wouldn’t have.’’

‘’You have, before,’’ she says sharply, and takes a deep breath. ‘’Master Strange. I know I’m still a child, in your eyes. I know you want to help us. But I don’t know this universe. I’ve travelled through a lot of places to try and find a place where we could be safe. First just me, but then Vincent and Donna. They are my family now, and I – I just want them to be safe. I’m trying really hard.’’

Stephen sighs. Her hair is the exact same shade as his, when he was younger – her nose also resembles his, though she looks little enough like him beside that. She must be taking after her mother, with her grey eyes and slightly tanner skin. He has no idea who her mother could even be.

‘’I’m not sending you away,’’ Stephen says wearily. ‘’I’ve promised to keep you safe, and I mean to.’’

‘’No sad,’’ Donna says. ‘’We stay and no sad.’’

Sofia takes a deep breath. ‘’I’ll tell you. All of it – I meant what I said earlier. This Sanctum is one of the strongest I’ve seen, and I’ve seen a lot. I’ve known about the prophecy for two years, now. I’ve been to dozens of universes and I’ve seen dozens of versions of you. In some universes, you were dead before we even got there. In some, you didn’t want anything to do with us. In some, you weren’t even a sorcerer and couldn’t help. I’ve lost hope so many times, and I’m not sure I’m still capable of hoping, Master Strange. I’m tired of lying, and I’m tired of telling Vincent that we need to find another universe. I don’t care.’’

She sounds far older than her twelve years. ‘’Two years?’’ Stephen repeats. ‘’You’ve been on the run for two years?’’

‘’I didn’t have a choice,’’ she says, clearly pained. ‘’When the prophecy came out in my universe, my mother tried to protect me. My father – his version of you – he didn’t know I existed. She’d kept me safe, but she was a sorceress herself. She taught me everything she knew. The prophecy speaks of certain skills that a child of Stephen Strange would have. In that universe, I was the only one that existed. So one sorcerer came after me for the potential. You – Master Strange found out, but the other sorcerer – his name is Xandu – he knew that Master Strange knew, and he laid out a trap and killed my mum and Master Strange. He laid waste to the entire Sanctum, because no one saw it coming. He was a respected Master, and I created a portal and ran.’’

‘’So Vincent and Donna are not your actual siblings?’’ Stephen realizes. ‘’You found them in a different universe. Xandu followed you to the other universes and tried to capture you in those?’’

‘’He realized that the prophecy may not just apply to me,’’ Sofia says quietly, and she’s still standing there so tenderly with Donna’s hand in her own that Stephen does not know how to respond. He wants her to sit, maybe, or maybe he should hold her. It sounds like a fatherly thing to do, but he’s not really her father. He’s just another version of it – biologically, her father. But nothing more than that.

‘’So he hunted the other children as well.’’

Sofia grimaces – her smile looks so painful that Stephen decides that it doesn’t matter what he is to her. He rises and takes Donna in his arms, and leans down to hug Sofia. Donna doesn’t seem to fully understand what the conversation is about, but she senses the emotions as she puts her chubby arms around Sofia’s neck.

It’s enough for Sofia to completely break down. She starts sobbing loudly, and Stephen tightens his hold. It’s a bit awkward to hold a toddler and hug a young girl, but she seems to draw strength from it anyway as she puts her arms around him in return, crying into his tunic. 

‘’It’s my fault,’’ Sofia weeps, almost inaudibly as she pushes herself into his chest. ‘’I brought him to the other universes. He was hunting just me – I’m the reason that so many sorcerers fell. I’ve seen you die before, and it’s all because of me. I’m the reason that mum is dead, and that Vincent’s parents died. I led us to Donna’s universe, and the Stephen Strange was so nice and kind and he took us in and he told us – he promised us we wouldn’t have to run – but then he died, and _he’d had Donna and a wife and he was so nice_ –‘’

‘’Hey, hey,’’ Stephen says softly, and he’s never been good at this, but there’s a girl who needs him to be the adult right now. ‘’None of it is your fault. You only did what you had to do, and everyone knows that. No one blames you, Sofia. No one. I’m proud of you. You protected your siblings, and no one could expect anything more of you. It’s going to be okay, now.’’

Sofia cries her heart out, and there is nothing Stephen can do but hold the broken girl.

~*~

‘’What are you going to do now?’’ Tony asks.

Stephen closes the portal behind him. He’d just sent the kids to bed – it’s on the early side for Vincent and Sofia, but they’d both been exhausted. Vincent had only argued a little, but he’d stuck to his sister’s side ever since the boy came back and saw her crying. Stephen understands their closeness better, now that he has heard more of the story.

‘’There’s not much I can do,’’ he answers into the quiet of the lab. The DNA tests are still on the screen, with Stephen’s picture still there – irrefutable proof that there is a connection between him and the children, even if it is not one he had created.

Other versions of him had, however. That’s undeniable.

‘’You’re going to take them in.’’

It’s a statement more than a question. Stephen grimaces. ‘’The Sanctum can’t be a home to them,’’ he negates. ‘’It’s not a place fit for children – even children of the Sorcerer Supreme.’’

‘’ _Your_ children.’’

‘’Children of a version of me,’’ Stephen snaps. ‘’Three different versions, in fact. I’m not a father, Tony. I was banned from the children’s wing in the Metro General Hospital, when I worked there, and it was for good reason.’’

Tony is silent for a few moments as he leans against the desk. ‘’What happened to them, anyway?’’ he asks. ‘’Sofia told you all about the danger now, did she?’’

‘’It’s a sorcerer called Xandu. He knew about a prophecy stating that a child of Stephen Strange would gain strength and become the most powerful sorcerer Earth has ever seen. He needed a skillset of a sorcerer of that calibre and found out that there was a child – Sofia. Her mother kept her hidden from that version of me – I’m not sure for what reason. He burned down their Sanctum and killed the sorcerers, but Sofia managed to escape. He has been following her ever since. In one of the universes, she found Vincent. He’d been in a similar situation as she, with Strange not being aware that a child existed – same mother. They ran together but none of the Sanctums were prepared for Xandu’s destruction. In one of the universes, she found a Stephen Strange that was willing to help. They stayed there for two months – this was the universe Donna is originally from. Xandu laid out a trap and killed both Strange and his wife, trying to get to Donna as well, as he doesn’t know what child is the prophesised one.’’

‘’Do you have that same prophecy?’’ Tony asks, his eyes narrowing.

Stephen shakes his head. Wong checked the first time Sofia mentioned the prophecy. ‘’It doesn’t exist. Neither does Sofia and Vincent’s mother. Donna’s mother is a woman that died three years ago in our universe.’’

‘’And Xandu?’’

‘’If he exists, he isn’t part of the Sanctum. He must be extremely powerful to have laid waste to so many different Sanctums. Sofia said he didn’t beat all of them, but she could not always get the Sanctums to help her. We are preparing for a hostile intrusion as we speak, however. The entire Sanctum has been alerted. Xandu will not get past us.’’

Tony nods slowly. ‘’I’ll inform the Avengers as well. These kids have been through enough, Stephen. You can’t send them away.’’

‘’They are safest in the Sanctum.’’

‘’And after the threat is over? You’re going to send them off?’’

Stephen narrows his eyes, but Tony isn’t stepping down. ‘’What are you asking me to do, Tony?’’ he asks pointedly. ‘’I’m not their father.’’

‘’I think you missed the part where you _are_.’’

‘’I have a duty to the Sanctum and to the world. You should know more than anyone that biology doesn’t make a father, Tony. I want the best for them, and the best isn’t with me. They deserve a family that can love them and accept them as their own. A family better suited to deal with three children than the Sanctum.’’

‘’Maybe you have a point,’’ Tony confesses. ‘’But they trust you. They look up to you. They care about your opinion. There’s already a connection here, Stephen. You can’t hurt them again – and I know you don’t mean to, but you will.’’

‘’I never promised to take them in permanently,’’ Stephen says.

‘’That doesn’t mean they won’t want you to. Or that they won’t feel rejected that you don’t. They are kids, Stephen. They know that the world isn’t fair, by now – that doesn’t mean that they don’t hope it will be, eventually. Alright, just – they’re going to stay in the Sanctum while there’s a threat. I’ll try to see if I can find suitable families to adopt them, but you have to make sure that this is what you want.’’

It is not about what he wants. Having three children running around the Sanctum is not just impracticable, it is nigh impossible. Stephen does not know the first thing about taking care of children, and he cannot expect his Sanctum to raise them. He is not a father, and he never meant to become one.

‘’It is,’’ he says, and Tony nods, though he doesn’t seem to fully believe it.

~*~

Stephen doesn’t know why he wants to check up on the children. He stands before the door, debating with himself, when suddenly a shaft of light appears from underneath the door.

He frowns and softly opens the door, keeping the creaking to a minimum. Sofia is soundly asleep, from the looks of it, but Vincent is holding Donna.

‘’Master Strange,’’ the boy says at the sight of him, and Stephen has not seen him this subdued yet. Vincent, so far, has always been energetic and joyful; now there is a different side to him. This is a boy who has seen more than he should have, and Stephen doesn’t know how he missed it until now.

‘’Why are you still awake?’’ he whispers, trying not to make too much sound so Sofia won’t wake up. She deserves her rest.

‘’Donna was fussy,’’ he says, and indeed, Donna is moving uncontended in his grasp, making unsatisfied noises. ‘’I think she needs a new diaper.’’

‘’Dirty,’’ Donna complains loudly, despite Vincent’s attempt to hush her.

‘’C’mon, let’s freshen her up somewhere else before Sofia wakes up,’’ Stephen says, and Vincent follows him out of the bedroom with Donna in his arms. The boy is barefoot and in his pyjamas but doesn’t complain about the cold tiles as he treads behind Stephen, who walks with a pack of fresh diapers and wipes in his arms.

There’s an empty bathroom that seems like it would do the trick. Donna is crying by now, annoyed with her brother. Vincent does not seem disturbed by it; the way he sets her down on the counter is practiced and swift.

‘’You’ve changed diapers often?’’ Stephen asks.

Vincent shrugs. ‘’We learnt. We’ve been travelling with Donna for over half a year now – we had to. We had adults helping out a lot of the time, but not always.’’

Stephen is silent for a moment, watching the boy take off the dirty diaper as he keeps Donna still with his other hand. Vincent scrunches his nose – but he is still doing it, and Stephen feels something like fondness and respect swell in his chest. ‘’Teach me how to,’’ he says.

Vincent turns to him. ‘’You want to learn?’’ he asks, his brows furrowed. 

‘’Yes,’’ Stephen says. ‘’I promised your sister and you that I would help. This may be a small thing, but this means helping.’’

Donna whines as Vincent looks at him; he gives a sharp nod and starts explaining the procedure.

It should be odd, maybe – here he is, standing in the bathroom late at night with a young boy and a toddler, learning how to change diapers. And yet, as Vincent tells him what to pay attention to and how to clean up Donna, he doesn’t feel weird.

Vincent laughs at him as Stephen draws up his nose at the smell, and Donna complains about not being cleaned fast enough. It’s much of an improvised job because Stephen only brought some wipes and the new diapers, but at the end, he has successfully changed his first diaper.

Donna is still snappy, but allows him to hold her and falls asleep when they walk back to their room.

‘’I know you’ve known multiple versions of me,’’ Stephen tells Vincent as they stop in front of their bedroom door, ‘’and I know it hasn’t been easy. But I hope you and your sisters know that I will do anything to make sure you’re safe, this time around. I’ll do anything to make that happen.’’

Vincent tilts his head. His eyes are the exact same shade as Stephen’s, and it feels like looking in a mirror thirty years ago.

‘’I trust you,’’ he says.

Stephen smiles at him, but doesn’t know what to say to such a simple and honest declaration. They go back into the room; Sofia is still sleeping, her dark hair splayed over the pillow. Stephen gently lays down Donna on her bed, and can’t help but stroke a finger on her soft cheek. She doesn’t wake up, but he can’t help but watch her for a few seconds.

Vincent lies down. ‘’Good night,’’ Stephen says.

‘’Don’t worry,’’ Vincent says. ‘’I’ll keep them safe.’’

He can’t help but give in to the tilting of his lips. ‘’I’m sure you will,’’ he says, and closes the door behind them. Once again, he finds himself standing still for a while, trying to listen to anything coming from the other side.

All he hears is calm breathing, and he moves towards his own bed.

~*~

The next few days are relatively simple. Moretti has become something of a guardian to the three children, as she is the one most experienced. Stephen helps when he can, however – perhaps it is no surprise that the children have an emotional connection to him. They may not know him, but they have known other versions of him.

He thinks about what Sofia told him about Donna’s parents – a married version of him, happy and content and the father of a young daughter. He does not think Donna remembers him; from Sofia and Vincent’s accounts, they have been together for a long time now, and he remembers how she shied away from him in the beginning.

Maybe she does remember. Maybe it’s just confirmation that one Stephen Strange isn’t the other.

Nevertheless, the children slowly become more used to life in the Sanctum. Some of the sorcerers still give them odd glances – especially when they come to sit in on Stephen’s classes. He always has a smile for them, and tries to reassure them. Vincent seems confident in Stephen’s abilities, but it becomes clear that Sofia has lost some of her faith. She relaxes slightly but is still too skittish at any sudden sounds.

The children are so self-sufficient that Stephen almost forgot they are still children.

He’s discussing some protection strategies with Wong – how to balance the children’s safety with a social life outside of the Sanctum, mainly – when they pass the bedroom that is, in his mind, unequivocally theirs.

He’s surprised he didn’t hear the screaming from outside.

Donna is crying, and he can hear Sofia and Vincent yelling at each other. ‘’Should I get Moretti?’’ Wong asks, glancing at the closed door. Something hits the door, and Stephen winces.

‘’I’ll deal with it,’’ he says, and resolves to try and not make things worse.

The amused look Wong sends him says enough about Wong’s belief in his capacities.

Stephen opens the door carefully; the first thing he sees is Vincent holding a book high above Sofia’s head as he stands on the bed, while Sofia is shouting and pushing at him. That may be an ordinary event, but Vincent’s other hand is alight with magic as he evidently holds her back with his power – Sofia’s own fists are orange with the shields that the Sanctum customarily uses to defend themselves, as she pounds in on him.

‘’It’s not your book!’’ Sofia yells in anger, her voice high and screeching to his ears. Her frustration is palpable as she keeps hitting at him and missing; Vincent just laughs mockingly.

‘’I have it so it’s my turn!’’ he yells back. ‘’You don’t even understand it!’’

‘’Stop this immediately,’’ Stephen barks. The two siblings look up, their eyes widening as they catch sight of him – they immediately drop their spells and hands, but that does not necessarily mean the fighting is over.

‘’He stole my book!’’ Sofia says heatedly as she shoves Vincent, ‘’and he doesn’t want to give it back!’’

‘’She had it the whole afternoon and I wanted to read it!’’ Vincent argues, leaning against the wall as he glares down at his sister.

‘’They were out of all other books in the library?’’ Stephen asks forcefully. He comes close to take Vincent’s arm and drag him off the bed, taking the book with his other hand. Standing next to each other now, the siblings plainly ignore each other. Donna is still crying in the corner, and Stephen lays down the book on the third bed as he sweeps her up in his arms.

‘’But I wanted –‘’ Vincent starts, and Stephen doesn’t want to argue with them.

‘’No,’’ he interrupts. ‘’This is unacceptable. You two have seen so much together, and I never expected you to act like this with one another. I don’t care what book this is, you don’t fight with each other about such a simple thing. Sofia, you should have shared the book if you knew Vincent wanted to read it. Vincent, you don’t simply take it if she’s still busy with it. I can only assume that you made Donna cry, and neither of you cared more about your sister than about a book when you ignored her to fight. Most of all, you _don’t use magic for this_. The Mystic Arts are meant to protect yourself and the world, and I am ashamed that you would even think to use it against your sibling. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt.’’

‘’But he said –‘’

‘’I don’t care what he said. Magic is a tool for protection, not for arguing. Do you understand that?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Vincent mutters, though he still seems to disagree.

‘’Sofia?’’ Stephen presses.

The girl is silent for a few long moments, but then she lets out a single sob and strides past Stephen, away from them all. The room falls quiet, apart from Donna’s snuffles. Stephen winces; two crying girls to deal with, and one sullen boy. 

‘’What book was this about, anyway?’’ Stephen asks, glancing at the discarded tome on the bed. He doesn’t want to let go of Donna, as he strokes her soft hair and bounces her around.

‘’That’s the book our prophecy was in,’’ Vincent says quietly, sitting down on his bed. ‘’We wanted to see if it was there, but Sofia didn’t find it, so I wanted to try.’’

‘’Don’t you think we searched for that already? There’s nothing there, Vincent.’’ He lets out a long sigh and glances back at the door. ‘’Try to calm Donna. There’s some fruit for her in the kitchen, I believe – get some water for yourself as well. I’ll go check up on Sofia, and I want you to apologize to her after.’’

Vincent glares at that, but takes Donna nonetheless, so Stephen sees it as a victory. Fortunately Donna works along as well; Stephen wouldn’t know what to do if Donna clung to him just then. He can’t deal with two upset girls, especially as he can’t reason logically with one of them.

When Vincent disappears, he takes a deep breath for himself before following. Wong is on the far end of the hallway, watching Stephen. ‘’You did good,’’ he observes.

Stephen laughs bitterly. ‘’I have no idea what I’m doing,’’ he admits. ‘’Learning to become a doctor was easier than deal with three kids. Did you see where Sofia was going? I’m going to try and talk to her.’’

‘’For someone who didn’t want to get involved, you seem to be very involved,’’ Wong says slowly. 

‘’How can I not be?’’

‘’There are others who can deal with this, Stephen. Being biologically yours doesn’t make them your responsibility.’’

Stephen watches the empty hallway and the door to the kids’ room. ‘’I know,’’ he says quietly. He thinks of Tony, watching him intently as he refused to keep them here. _You have to make sure that this is what you want_. ‘’But they deserve better, Wong. And I don’t know if I’m better, but at least I’m something.’’

Wong is silent, regarding him just as deeply as Tony did only days ago. Stephen lets it come over him; he knows his friend means well. ‘’Alright,’’ Wong says eventually. ‘’If this is what you want.’’

‘’It is,’’ he says, and leaves in search of Sofia.

~*~

Sofia sits in the garden that Moretti took her and her siblings to when they first came to the Sanctum. It’s late and the grass is damp; no one else is sitting there, and the lack of lamps outside means that Stephen doesn’t immediately see her sitting there.

When he does, however, he quietly sits next to her, not minding getting his pants a little dirty. ‘’Hey,’’ he says.

Sofia slightly tilts her head towards him in acknowledgement before going back to staring right ahead of herself. She plucks at the grass, some of the blades stuck to her hand because of the wetness. 

He waits a few moments for her to start talking, but she never does. Stephen scrapes his throat. ‘’Want to tell me why you got so upset?’’ he then asks.

She shrugs. Her hair falls over her cheek, so he can barely see her face.

It becomes obvious very quickly that she isn’t going to talk. He sighs. 

‘’I can sit here for a long while. And I’ve been told I can be truly infuriating. So there are two ways we can do this. The first one is that you tell me what’s wrong. The second one is that I’m going to guess, and it takes up substantially more time, but I’ll get it eventually. You want to tell me which one we’re going with?’’ Only more silence. ‘’Alright. Does it have to do with Vincent? Did he say something to you that you didn’t like, or did he tease you and you didn’t take it well? Maybe he got angry? None of those? Alright, so maybe it’s something more general. Did someone else upset you? Are you bored and taking it out on Vincent? Are you missing your mother?’’

He falls silent, just watching her. She rips out some more grass blades, staring at her muddy hand, before she whirls to him.

‘’It’s not about any of that,’’ she says. Her eyes are a dark kind of grey, like a storm in a bottle. ‘’It’s about the prophecy.’’

‘’Why did that get you so distraught?’’ Stephen asks in confusion. ‘’Seems like it has given you enough problems already.’’

She bites her lower lip. ‘’Somehow, one of us is supposed to be part of a prophecy. To be the strongest and most powerful sorcerer on Earth. But the prophecy doesn’t exist here, and I don’t know what that means. Does that mean it’s not real?’’

‘’Just because Xandu values this prophecy so much doesn’t mean that you should,’’ Stephen points out.

‘’I know, but I – it’s stupid.’’

Realization dawns as he watches her. ‘’You want it to be you,’’ he says.

She’s not looking at him as she shrugs once again. ‘’Maybe.’’

‘’It’s alright,’’ he mutters, slinging an arm over her shoulders. ‘’Sofia, I know what it’s like to want to be the best one. It’s natural to wonder if you’re meant for something more. But whether this prophecy is true or not – there’s nothing you can do about its meaning. If you want to learn the Mystic Arts, you have to practise. That’s all there is to it. And if you decide that the Mystic Arts aren’t for you – then that’s alright, too. Your value doesn’t depend on what’s written in a book.’’

‘’It’s not written in _your_ book,’’ she says.

Stephen shrugs, tightening his hold on her. ‘’I don’t have any children of my own,’’ he comments lightly. ‘’I wasn’t planning on it, either. Can’t have a prophecy if there’s no one to fill it.’’

Sofia is silent for a few moments. ‘’You have us,’’ she says in a small voice.

That is not the truth, of course. They have only been here for days – they aren’t going to stay. Stephen knows it, and yet –

‘’I have you,’’ he says, and together they sit in the garden to feel the dampness of the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So.
> 
> I love parent AUs. And we see Tony as the dad figure really often, but I kind of wanted Stephen to have some kids of his own, as well. Of course, it'll only turn into one big happy family at the end, but we're still on the road to get there (which means.... pining)!
> 
> Sofia Strange is a character in the comics, as a canon daughter of Stephen. Vincent and Donna don't actually exist (well, Donna does as Stephen's sister, but not his daughter). And I don't read the comics anyway, so Sofia is hardly based on any of that material at all. Just in case any of you were wondering.
> 
> This fic will feature 5 chapters, as I've currently planned it (but nothing is set in stone on that regard), and will be the first installment of a series. I really never get tired of family shenanigans, so I'm expecting to have a lot of fun with this. My only hope is that you guys will, too :)
> 
> Hopefully see you next chapter!


	2. Part II

‘’You eat,’’ Donna demands. Her eyes are stern and fixed on his as she crosses her arms, trying to look as intimidating as possible. In the red dress, she looks more like a Disney princess than anything else, but Stephen tries to look as affected as possible.

‘’But it’s your food,’’ he insists, and tries to shove it back to her. She scowls.

‘’No.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Stephen tries, but he has found that rationality doesn’t work on a toddler. At least he can get his way with Sofia and Vincent if he is reasonable enough, but Donna refuses to listen to him. Logic doesn’t affect her.

It is just a shame that Stephen falls victim to Donna’s own version of reason.

Donna pouts at him. ‘’Not safe,’’ she says.

Stephen rolls his eyes at her and takes a bite from the banana. ‘’It’s super safe. Look, it’s very tasty and mushy. You’ve wanted banana all the times before, so why won’t you eat?’’

They are alone in the kitchen. Stephen has been awake for a few hours already, but the children only just got up. Sofia and Vincent are already gone – they’re taking some theoretical lessons with the other novices – but Donna didn’t want to eat, so they’d asked for Stephen to come out and help.

If only he had known better. ‘’No,’’ Donna refuses, and throws a slice of banana on the ground.

He sighs. Maybe it’s time to stop convincing a toddler of her need to eat and instead try to do it some other way. There is still a lot he doesn’t know about toddlers – let alone toddlers who have been travelling with their siblings for more than half a year – and there may very well be other strategies to convince Donna that her breakfast is actually really desirable.

He has just the idea. It’s a little early for him to have lunch, but that doesn’t matter. There is some bread lying around, and he smears it with honey. ‘’Well then,’’ he says, enunciating clearly as he prepares his food in front of the two-year old. ‘’If you’re not going to eat, I am. I am really hungry, after spending all morning in the garden.’’

Donna watches him handle the knife eagerly. Her eyes are somewhat distrusting, but Stephen doesn’t let that deter him. He takes the first bite of his lunch and makes a show out of enjoying it – it’s enough that Donna caves.

‘’Me!’’ she says, happily holding out her hands towards the bread.

‘’I thought you didn’t want to eat?’’ Stephen asks, taking another bite.

‘’Me!’’ she whines. ‘’Me too!’’

‘’Are you ready to have your banana now?’’ he asks, putting down his bread.

‘’No,’’ Donna says. ‘’Bread!’’

Stephen lets his head fall on the counter. Managing Donna’s diet is hopeless. Cutting the remainders of his piece of bread in tiny pieces, he slowly starts feeding her. She munches happily on the bread that was meant for him, apparently not caring that her beloved banana mush is still sitting on the counter next to her.

At least she’s eating again, and Stephen knows what battles to pick. Well, maybe not really – after all, he picked this one. In that case, maybe he just knows when to give up.

~*~

The children have been there for a week now, and no danger has come yet. Stephen and Wong have tried to find out everything they can about Xandu, but Sofia does not know that much, and there is no counterpart to the sorcerer in their own universe. The man is a skilled sorcerer who has been training for many years, but Sofia only knew some members of the Sanctum. Her own dad was its Master, after all, and he didn’t know she existed.

Stephen wonders what he’d do if someone kept his child a secret from him for so many years, and his head hurts at the thought. It’s impossible for him to have conceived a child, anyway – he hasn’t had the time to be in a relationship for years, and the last person he’d been with is Christine. She really isn’t the type to keep that kind of secret.

Besides, he doubts he would be very much surprised if someone turned up with another child, at this point. He’s handling three rather well, if he says so himself; a fourth wouldn’t make much of a difference. Except if it’s another toddler – Donna is delightfully easy, but he can’t handle any more arguments about breakfast or what furniture is for climbing on.

For Donna, all furniture is for climbing on and for little else, and Stephen can’t argue his way around her anymore.

The thing is that no one has come for the children yet, and Wong has started to speak up about the chance that no one is coming at all. Stephen isn’t as certain. A week isn’t that long, after all, and he would hate himself if something happened to the children on his watch. That doesn’t mean that he isn’t wondering about what to do if no one shows up at all – how long should they stay, and when should they leave?

He thinks about Tony, looking up families for them, and ignores the stab that goes through him at the thought of the three children leaving.

A week isn’t that long, but it would be a lie if he denied having grown used to seeing Sofia’s scrunchies lying all around the Sanctum, or hearing Vincent’s loud laughter as he runs through the halls. There’s a life in the Sanctum that wasn’t there before, and he thinks he would miss it.

That is no reason to deny the children from having a loving family, however. The Sanctum isn’t a home to them, and Stephen isn’t their parent. No matter what it may feel like.

~*~

‘’I don’t know why you are making me do this,’’ Stephen tells Vincent, though he certainly doesn’t mind. By this point, whining is just something he does for show.

Sofia is the one who answers, instead. ‘’There are rules,’’ she says, ‘’and we just want to follow the rules you laid out for us. You did this to yourself, Master Strange.’’

Stephen sighs. ‘’I really did,’’ he admits, watching Donna float in the air as he holds her up with one hand, tingling with magic.

Donna giggles and waves at her siblings. Vincent and Sofia wave back merrily.

She turns around on her belly and the diaper comes off, while the powder floats towards her and tips. It’s really a crafty piece of magic, the spell that allows him to change diapers without even touching the dirty one. It’s not just that he minds having to change diapers: he’s gotten used to it, but well – given the chance to let magic to the dirty work, the choice was easily made.

Besides, Donna enjoys floating in the air. She barely even complains about dirty diapers anymore. Stephen wonders what will happen when she needs to be potty-trained – she’s stubborn enough to refuse to learn, just so she can keep on floating. It will not be his problem, though, as she will be with a new family by then. Probably it’s a family that can’t even do magic, so she’ll have to get used to the old-fashioned way again.

Her giggles bring him back to the present.

‘’Why aren’t we allowed to use magic?’’ Vincent complains again – it’s not the first time he’s brought up the rule that Stephen devised. ‘’We won’t use it against each other again, we promise.’’

‘’It’s not just that,’’ Stephen says, slowly lowering Donna into the air until she gets into a new diaper. She rotates around herself as the old one falls into a litter bin. ‘’The Mystic Arts are tricky, and you’ve barely had any training. Yes, yes, I know your parents let you. Well, you’re not at their Sanctums now, you are at mine, and I said no. And if I find you using even the simplest spell, there will be consequences.’’

‘’Is it a bad time?’’ a new voice comes, as the door opens. Tony’s head pops in, eagerly looking around the room with an easy smile on his face. 

‘’Tony,’’ Stephen says in surprise. ‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’We were in the neighbourhood, weren’t we?’’ Tony says, and looks down as he steps into the room. Morgan Stark follows, holding her father’s hand as she takes in the other children.

‘’You drove us to the neighbourhood,’’ Morgan points out cheerfully.

‘’Details,’’ Tony waves away. ‘’I wanted to have a quick word with you, Stephen. And check in with the kids, of course! If it’s not too much of a problem – why is Donna floating?’’

Stephen looks up and slowly eases Donna into his arms. She smiles up to him, her arms immediately reaching around his neck as he holds her. ‘’Changing diapers with the Mystic Arts,’’ Sofia fills in for him.

‘’You’re cheating at parenting, Strange,’’ Tony says, but he sounds remarkably amused. 

‘’I want to float!’’ Morgan exclaims, and runs up to Stephen. ‘’Can I float?’’

‘’Well –‘’ Stephen says, and stares at the brown-eyed child peering up at him, at a loss of words. Morgan is almost six, if he remembers correctly – older than Donna, but still younger than Vincent. He knows how to handle those two by now, but she isn’t one of his.

Not that the other three are.

He looks towards Tony, who has raised one of his eyebrows at him. ‘’Only if it’s safe,’’ he says strictly towards Morgan, but shrugs when Stephen offers him a look.

‘’I can do it,’’ Vincent says eagerly. ‘’It’s a really easy spell.’’

‘’What did I _just_ tell you?’’ Stephen says in exasperation and hoists up Donna so he can set her down more easily. ‘’Vincent, no magic. Sofia, can you keep an eye on all of them? I need to talk to Tony for a few minutes.’’

‘’Dad!’’ Morgan says, looking back at her father as she regards the three kids.

Tony drops to his knee to kiss her forehead. ‘’I’ll be back in a few minutes,’’ he murmurs, stroking her dark hair. ‘’Just make some friends, right? I love you.’’

‘’I love you too,’’ she says, though she sounds a bit sullen as Tony rises again and follows Stephen out of the room. The door closes behind them, but the children behind it are still audible – Morgan and Donna’s voice are still rather high-pitched.

Tony doesn’t look directly at him when they stand out on the hallway. ‘’Not a dad, were you?’’

That comes as somewhat of a surprise. Stephen narrows his eyes. ‘’Did you find an adoptive family for them?’’

‘’No, I mean –‘’ Tony sighs, and shakes his head. ‘’C’mon, Stephen, you have to admit what that looked like. You’ve spent a lot of time with them, haven’t you? Tell me once again that you don’t want to keep them here, and I’ll tell you what I found, but be honest with me.’’

Now the dark eyes are focused on his own. Stephen doesn’t know why he is feeling a bit breathless as they rest there, intense and deep, but gets his thoughts back on track. ‘’They can’t stay here,’’ he says a bit more forcefully. ‘’I’ll keep telling you this, Tony. The Sanctum isn’t a good home for children, and I’m not their father.’’

‘’Right,’’ Tony says, and he sounds disappointed. ‘’Well, besides the fact that you seem to have been doing great with them for the past week, I’ve done some digging. There’s some families that I think would be able to take them in – there’s one family in particular my eye has fallen on. It’s a lovely couple. Both former SHIELD agents, very much in love, wanting to adopt but waiting for the special set of kids. I haven’t approached them yet, but I think they’ll want to help out the little Strange kids in any way they can.’’

The Strange kids. Stephen has never thought of them like that, and he frowns. ‘’Don’t call them that,’’ he says. Tony shrugs, and hands him a file. ‘’Is this the couple?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Tony says, as Stephen opens it. He focuses on the photograph of the couple – the man seems to be about forty, a head full of red curls and an easy smile. The woman is stunningly beautiful with her smooth dark hair and dark skin, smiling up to the camera pleasantly, her hand on her lover’s arm. They look familial and welcoming, and Stephen envisions dropping of his three children at their house for a moment. It would be a nice suburban home, maybe with a dog. He thinks Sofia would like to have a dog.

He ignores the way his stomach seems to fall at the thought and closes it again, handing the file back to Tony.

‘’You’re not going to keep it?’’ Tony asks him.

‘’I don’t need to. They look perfect.’’

‘’Strange – c’mon, Stephen, I know you’re not planning on keeping these kids here, but you can at least do more than glance at their future home. Or do you really care so little that you don’t even want to know what their family will look like? I don’t believe that.’’

‘’Maybe you should,’’ Stephen says, and it sounds harsher than he means.

Tony’s shoulders fall, and Stephen feels guilty once again. He just wants to apologize when Tony interferes. ‘’I’m not doing this to annoy you, alright? The only reason I’m searching for a home is because you asked me to. You called me up, and you told me that you needed my help. Well, this is me helping, but I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s best for these kids. You know them best, and they deserve more from you than just being shipped off wherever.’’

‘’I trust you, and whatever home you pick for them,’’ Stephen tries, but he doesn’t try to give the file back. ‘’But alright – I’ll check them out. I’ll try to see what the kids want out of a new home.’’

Tony slowly shakes his head. ‘’You’re not seeing it, are you?’’ he asks tiredly. ‘’Maybe you shouldn’t trust me, with this. Maybe you made a big mistake involving me at all.’’

‘’Tony –‘’

‘’No, never mind. I’m helping now. It’s fine, Stephen. I’m fine. I’ll just get Morgan and get out of here. You can go back to whatever you were doing.’’

Tony strides past him, while Stephen puts the file in his Cloak and goes after him. Tony doesn’t wait up for him, however, opening up the door. The four children are just sitting there, playing some sort of game. Stephen can’t help but feel his lips tilt seeing the innocent picture; Vincent is leading it, explaining the rules in a loud voice, while Sofia gently corrects him or helps him with some clarifications. 

Morgan turns around when she hears the door open. ‘’Daddy!’’ she exclaims. ‘’Did your arm stop hurting?’’

‘’C’mon, darling,’’ Tony says, walking over and taking her hand. ‘’We have to go. We have a busy day ahead of us. We still need to do groceries, and then we’re going to see Happy. You can give him your drawing.’’

‘’But we were just going to play a game!’’ she insists, pouting. Stephen stands still, looking at Tony – now that he is thinking of it, the man seems to hold his right arm somewhat awkwardly, like it’s hurting him. The prosthetic may have shifted, or something. He worries, but Tony doesn’t stop to give him even a second glance.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Tony offers. ‘’We’ll come back soon so you can finish your game, alright? You were looking forward to seeing Happy, and we’ll have to hurry to be there on time. You know what Happy’s like if we’re late.’’

‘’We’re only ever late because of you,’’ she complains.

‘’Well, you didn’t care when you got a smoothie out of it, princess. Come on, say goodbye now.’’

Stephen comes to stand next to him. ‘’Were you here because of your arm?’’ he asks in a low voice. ‘’Tony, why didn’t you say something earlier? I can try to –‘’

‘’I think you’ve already shown me how much you care today,’’ Tony snaps quietly, but smoothens out his face as he takes his daughter’s hand. ‘’It was good seeing you, Sofia, Vincent, Donna. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon!’’

Stephen stares after him as Tony disappears. He really messed up, somehow, though he’s not sure what he did wrong, exactly. It is not a feeling he enjoys, however, thinking of Tony hurting and not allowing Stephen to help him simply out of anger.

He’ll find a way to help. ‘’Stay here,’’ he says to the children, and creates a portal.

Tony stops hard to avoid crashing into him. ‘’Cool,’’ Morgan grins, looking up at him.

Stephen grins back at her before turning back to Tony. ‘’I still want to help,’’ he says.

‘’I don’t like having a fight in front of Morgan,’’ the man says as neutrally as he can. ‘’But it may be best if you just step away and get back to the Sanctum, Stephen. I’ll go visit an actual doctor soon.’’

It’s a low blow, and Stephen can’t help but wince at it. ‘’Alright,’’ he says, though he feels his hands tingle at the reminder of how he lost his old job. ‘’If that’s what you want.’’

‘’It is,’’ Tony says, levelling him with a dark grin. ‘’It really is. Come on, Morgan.’’

Morgan shrugs at him before following her father. Stephen just stands and watches them leave.

~*~

If Stephen mopes a bit, the rest of the day – well, it is unavoidable. Stephen has spent the last year and a half as Tony’s doctor, as the one who’d checked up on his arm and the healing process, making sure he got used to the prosthetic and making sure he knew what medicine to get. He’s the one that told Tony that his own arm needed to be amputated, and he’d seen Tony’s eyes go wide at the thought. He’d been there through that and ever since.

And now Tony doesn’t trust him with that anymore, all because he thinks that Stephen is able to take care of three children? Stephen knows better than to keep the kids in the Sanctum – he is still convinced of that. 

But it’s clear that Tony doesn’t believe it. Stephen sits down in his private working room after dinner, opening up the folder that Tony has given him. He’ll find out everything he can about this family to see why Tony thought they would be the right parents to the children. He’ll argue Tony into his own file, so that no reason will be left for him to say that Stephen isn’t invested. That he’s doing it because he doesn’t care, instead of the opposite.

He starts reading.

~*~

The man is forty-one years old, a former SHIELD agent with an impeccable record. He works as a lawyer, now, earning a nice sum of money while making decent hours. There is a good living in what he does, and he’s solid and trustworthy. There is a picture of him standing next to his wife – he has red hair, pale skin, but a friendly smile and freckles all over his face and arms. 

His wife is a thirty-six year old psychiatrist. She works with children of all ages, as patient and kind as she is. Her smile is easy on the picture, leaning against her husband. They look like the perfect couple – wonderful parents, wanting a big family but unable to get any children of their own. They seem to want to find the kids that need them most, and are certainly able to hold their own. They have good savings, a future, they live near New York but not in the city itself. 

They look perfect. Stephen glances at their names – Tom and Delilah Archer, two good people who deserve children to raise and love. And Stephen knows that no children are more deserving of kind parents than the three that are in his own Sanctum.

He doesn’t necessarily know where the Archers live, but he pictures a white picket-fence and a dog. Delilah Archer seems like she loves animals; maybe they have two cats, as well. In his mind, the weather is sunny and cloudless and the grass green as they sprinkle water over it. It is the perfect neighbourhood and a safe school nearby. The Archers would have puzzles for Vincent to solve and books for Sofia to read, and they wouldn’t have to be taught how to change diapers. Donna wouldn’t throw bananas at their floor, and she’d giggle just as much as she does here.

And he hates the very thought of it. He hates thinking about dropping off the three children at that perfect home; he hates thinking about Tom and Delilah Archer standing there and waiting them up, smiling broadly as they come into view. They’d hug Sofia, and Tom would fist-pump Vincent because he’s too old for hugs, and they’d hold Donna steadily. 

The three kids would say goodbye to him, and they’d never look back.

Stephen takes a deep breath, noticing he’s rumpling the file he’s holding. Perhaps Tony was right in a way; he doesn’t want the children to leave. It’s been so little time, but they’ve uprooted the Sanctum. He never knew that it was so quiet and solemn until they were there to change all that. And maybe the Sanctum isn’t the greatest home for them, but there’s ways to fix that. He can call for a few rooms to be rearranged so that they can have better bedrooms, and he can read some parenting books. He could find a school for them, and pick out toys.

It wouldn’t be easy, but he’s so fond of them. He’s fond of Sofia’s habit of leaving her scrunchies everywhere – he likes seeing what colour she picked for the day, because it says a lot about her mood. He likes Vincent running around the Sanctum as he’s so excited that he can’t wait to tell about something he enjoyed. He even enjoys Donna’s way of imitating her siblings, picking up their words and mannerism, and yet being so uniquely her own already. 

He puts down the file and shakes his head to himself. It’s unfair to ask the children to stay – they may not want to leave right now, but that is only because the Sanctum is the only place they know. They don’t see him as their father and it would be unfair to deny them a better home. Stephen has a duty as Sorcerer Supreme, and there are dangers involved. What kind of parent would he be if he involved them in that?

No, better to forget he ever thought about keeping them at all. They deserve more than Stephen could possibly ever offer them.

Feeling slightly depressed, he leaves the folder on his desk and goes out to meditate. He may need to calm his thoughts for a few minutes.

~*~

‘’There isn’t anything that we can find out about Xandu that hasn’t been said already, short of going out into alternate universes for ourselves,’’ Wong tells him. ‘’It’s been nearly two weeks now, Stephen, and nothing has happened yet. Don’t you think it is time to consider what to do if Xandu never shows up?’’

‘’Well, what can we do?’’ Stephen asks pointedly, as they walk across the hallway. ‘’We’ll have to make sure the children are safe, first and foremost. Xandu may yet turn up, and we can’t allow him to harm them if that is the case. Sofia told us that it took him over a month to find them in Donna’s universe – we can’t simply decide that the danger is over.’’

‘’We can’t let the children stay in the Sanctum much longer,’’ Wong says.

Stephen frowns. ‘’They’re not causing a disturbance. In fact, I think –‘’

‘’Stephen, be realistic. The children are well-behaved, but if they are to stay any longer, it would mean some serious changes around the Sanctum. These children need to be schooled and need parents to take care of them. We do not have toys for them, or proper beds, or even proper clothing.’’

‘’They came here searching for safety,’’ Stephen states. ‘’Those things don’t matter, not for now. Tony will help out with anything they will need if the Sanctum can’t afford them, and besides –‘’

‘’Are you sure about that?’’ Wong intervenes. ‘’He ran out of here rather quickly, a few days ago. He didn’t seem so happy.’’

That does not make anything better. Stephen winces. ‘’A minor misunderstanding,’’ he says, and wonders why he worries about Tony so much. He is a grown man capable of making his own decisions, and yet Stephen wants to call him and see if his arm is doing better. He just wants to help, and the thought of another doctor helping out because Tony is mad at him is unnerving.

‘’Of course,’’ Wong says dryly. ‘’It has nothing to do with –‘’

‘’Master Strange!’’

Stephen halts and looks back; Vincent is running after him, holding some papers in his arms. He sounds out of breath, like he ran around the whole Sanctum. Stephen drops to one knee immediately, laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he gets there. ‘’Did something happen?’’ he asks urgently, worry clawing at his chest.

‘’No, I just –‘’ Vincent starts, and looks down at his papers and at Wong, his expression pained. Stephen understands immediately.

‘’Wong, I’ll catch up with you later,’’ he says, glancing meaningfully at his friend.

Wong just rolls his eyes and leaves. ‘’When were you going to tell us?’’ Vincent demands, and holds out the papers. It’s from the file Stephen left on his desk; Tom and Delilah Archer smile up at him from their perfect little world, and he frowns as he takes it.

‘’Why did you take this?’’ he asks. ‘’Vincent, you can’t go poking around in my private room like that. There are some sensitive objects lying around in there.’’

‘’Why are you going to sell us?’’ Vincent asks, his voice loud. ‘’I don’t want to go away! I like it here, and you promised us that we could stay. You said that you’d keep us safe!’’

‘’And I will,’’ Stephen tries, but Vincent draws away from him when he tries to get closer. ‘’Vincent, the Sanctum can’t be a good home to you. You need loving parents, a stable household. These people can give it to you – they’d love to give you the happy childhood you deserve. All of you.’’

‘’I don’t _want them_! We just wanted to stay here. We wanted to stay with _you_!’’

Stephen is baffled for a few long seconds; Vincent is angry, his hands balled up and tears of frustration in his eyes. He has to try something, however – he needs the children to know that all he wants is for them to be safe and happy. ‘’They will be good parents to you – anything you ever wanted. All the safety you wished for when you came here, and they’ll –‘’

‘’Why can’t _you_ be our parent?’’ Vincent yells, the sentiment of it lost in his anger. ‘’Why can’t _you_ keep us safe? Don’t you like us enough? _You’re the worst!_ ’’

He runs off at that, leaving Stephen standing there with the papers still in his hand. Stephen lets out a deep breath as he shakes his head, glancing at the photo of the Archers once again. They’re smiling up at him still, innocently mocking him for his failures. ‘’Nobody likes you,’’ he hisses at the photo, throwing it in the nearest dustbin.

There is really nothing he can do right, anymore.

~*~

It is not Stephen who has dinner with the children. They go back to Moretti, and manage to avoid Stephen most of the time. Vincent has gone exploring in the Sanctum in his first days here and now knows all the nooks and crannies, even the ones that Stephen doesn’t. Sofia doesn’t hide, but she does walk away when she sees Stephen is coming.

It’s enough of a hint that he stops trying, at least for a few days. It’s not the end of the world if the children are mad of him, he tries to reason with himself. Children are notable for holding grudges, and he’s only trying to do the best thing for them.

It does start to seem like everyone in the world is angry at him, however.

~*~

He caves after only a few days, and creates a portal into Tony’s living room.

Perhaps he is lucky that no one is there; the room seems suspiciously empty, and he calls out to FRIDAY to inform Tony that he’s there. She, in turn, lets him know that the man he is searching for is currently in the lab and that he is welcome to go there.

Stephen lets himself in; he knows full well where the lab is, considering he has spent most of his time with Tony in there, helping him regain the full use of his arm again. The lab is well-lit, when he gets there, though there is no music playing this time. Tony stands in the middle of all kinds of technological parts, no clear sign of whatever he is working on.

Tony doesn’t even turn to him as he enters. ‘’Why are you here, Strange?’’

‘’I messed up. I don’t even know what I do wrong, and yet nothing I do turns out right. I try to make sure the children have a safe home, and everyone ends up mad at me. I don’t know what I did, Tony. I don’t understand why you think I don’t care. I don’t know why the children are so persistently avoiding me. I don’t understand what I did, and I need your help. Because if I keep trying this, I’m only going to make everything worse, and I don’t want that.’’

He watches, for a moment, as Tony sighs and turns around. His hair is a mess, and his beard needs some trimming. There is something soft in his eyes, however, as he shakes his head at Stephen. ‘’Do you really care?’’ the man pointedly asks. ‘’Ever since you figured out those kids are biologically yours, Stephen, you’ve been pushing them away. You’re trying to get them away as soon as possible, you don’t even seem to care what home they end up in. And it’s weird, because I’ve seen you with them. You really care about them, so why are you trying to get rid of them so badly?’’

‘’I’m not trying to get rid of them,’’ he says uneasily. ‘’Tony – alright, I’ll be honest with you. I want nothing more than for them to stay. They’re – I know they’re not really, but they _feel_ like mine. They share something that makes me want to pull them in my arms and keep them safe forever. And it’s terrifying, because I can’t. The Sanctum isn’t a good home for children to grow up in, and even if it were, they need parents. What can I ever offer them that someone else couldn’t give them a thousand times? I’m always at risk, and I can’t let them grow up in that. I would be the lousiest father in existence.’’

Stephen feels miserable as he explains. Surely Tony will understand now how bad of an idea it is for the children to stay in the Sanctum – he’ll agree, and they will give the children a better home, and they’ll stay mad at him forever.

Instead, Tony just offers him a soft smile. ‘’That’s exactly what will make you a wonderful dad.’’

‘’What?’’ Stephen asks dumbfounded.

‘’If you’re not worrying about doing it right, you’re doing it wrong. Honestly, Stephen, everyone fucks up from time to time. Children are difficult, and dealing with them isn’t easy. But you care about them, more than anyone. You’re willing to give them up just so they’d be happier. Trust me: they won’t be. Kids know who is good for them, and they know it’s you, this time around. You’re the only one who thinks that Sofia, Vincent and Donna are going to be better off in some strangers’ home, alright? Everyone else already knows that they’re your kids. And you don’t mess with someone else’s kids.’’

‘’No,’’ Stephen denies. ‘’Tony – they can’t stay with me. I don’t want them to leave, but I sincerely believe it’ll be better for them. I’m not a dad.’’

‘’Except for the part where you are,’’ Tony disagrees. 

‘’I didn’t come here to – why are you mad at me?’’

‘’I’m not. Not anymore – well, maybe a little. I’m going to be a little mad at you until you put yourself and those kids out of your and their suffering and decide to let them stay. But I know you’re still new at this, so I’ll give you some more time to figure that one out.’’

Stephen just ignores all of that, though something prickles at the easy grin that Tony sends his way. ‘’Then why didn’t you let me help you with your arm?’’

Tony grimaces at that as he leans against the counter. ‘’Yeah. That.’’

‘’It’s still hurting you?’’

‘’Well, I tried to go to a doctor, but she didn’t seem to understand the problem. So I went to another doctor, but he tried to get me to get more of that medicine that gave me rashes. And then I needed to pick up Morgan from Happy again, and I was kind of tired of dealing with doctors that weren’t you, so I didn’t – well. Deal with any.’’

Stephen shakes his head as he gets nearer. Tony doesn’t say anything. He’s wearing a sleeveless shirt, which makes Stephen’s task so much easier. The point where Tony’s own body goes over into his prosthetic arm isn’t necessarily easy to see, but Stephen has dealt with it so much the past year that he knows immediately what to look for.

Softly, he presses his fingers against Tony’s skin, at the point where prosthetic and flesh meet. Tony lets out a quiet hiss but doesn’t draw away. ‘’Where does it hurt?’’ Stephen murmurs, and Tony wordlessly takes his fingers and guides them towards the back of his shoulder.

It takes a few moments, but then his fingers find something that shouldn’t be hear. He frowns. ‘’Can you take off your shirt?’’ he asks absent-mindedly. ‘’I think something shifted here, but I can’t see.’’

Tony complies, taking off his shirt with his left arm. Stephen is left to stare at the expanse of Tony’s back muscles – it’s been a while since he saw Tony shirtless, and the sight has improved immensely since then. Tony has never been anything but good-looking, but his muscles are well-defined; he must have started working out again as his health improved. 

His cheeks heat up, and Stephen doesn’t know why as he rests his fingers on Tony’s back again. He tries not to think about tracing lines between the small freckles on his lower back, or pressing a kiss against the white scar. He tries to banish the unexpected thoughts by internally repeating all the muscles in the back to himself, even as he lets his fingers flow freely over Tony’s skin.

‘’It’s right there,’’ Tony says soon, as Stephen presses again somewhere. ‘’It started out there, but now it’s kind of spread around the entire area. Can you see anything?’’

It’s not necessarily visible, but he can definitely feel it. He frowns. ‘’I think the prosthetic has shifted,’’ he answers. ‘’Maybe you’ve strained yourself too much. I can get it back in place, I think, but you’ll have to take it off for that.’’

‘’Right,’’ Tony says, and turns. Now his naked chest is visible to Stephen, the scars on his chest standing out starkly. It doesn’t bother him at all: Tony’s entire history with his heart problems and the arc reactor were fascinating to him even when he didn’t know the man at all yet. Besides, he has some scars of his own. He would be the last person to ever think anything less of Tony for them.

Besides, the scars only show Tony’s history, and with or without them – he’s the most handsome man in a room anytime.

He tries to stop the blush that comes up; he doesn’t know where his treacherous thoughts are coming from, but he wants it to stop. He has never been this uncomfortable with Tony around before, and he doesn’t mean to start now.

‘’Do you want me to fix it now?’’ he asks, trying to go for a neutral voice. ‘’It may take me a few hours, but I’m free.’’

Tony doesn’t seem to notice any of Stephen’s internal conflict. ‘’Well, maybe tomorrow is better. If you’re up for it, of course?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Stephen says, and hopes that he’ll be less of a mess tomorrow. ‘’Of course.’’

~*~

It may be easy to resolve things with Tony, in the end, who still seems to think that Stephen is making an idiotic decision but has decided to let it rest for now, but the problem of the children still exists.

They have been avoiding him for a week and a half – several sorcerers are looking weirdly at Stephen, some of them offering to have the children talk to him. He always refuses: he believes full-heartedly that Sofia and Vincent are able to make decisions on their own. They are only children, but he hurt them somehow, and if they don’t want to see him – well, they’re old enough to choose for such a path. Even if it hurts, and even if he will have to speak to them eventually.

It is unavoidable to see them sometimes, but he tries not to bother them. Moretti is back to deal with them, though she frowns at Stephen whenever she sees him. Even Wong is sending him worried glances.

But yes, after a week and a half, Stephen is tired of getting avoided in his own home. He is done with being punished for trying to look after the children’s safety, and he needs to talk to them. He has given them enough time to cool down, and even if Sofia and Vincent can make their own choices, they are keeping Donna from him as well. Donna isn’t mad at him, and he refuses to ignore her any longer.

So he has Moretti gather the children and take them to his private room: he is waiting for them as they enter. They have been here for almost a month, at this point, though it already feels like they’ve been here for far longer.

Maybe Stephen just feels like he has aged three years since they came, though.

Vincent is glaring at him; Sofia just looks at him with her emotions hidden. She is holding Donna, who crows delightfully when she sees Stephen. Moretti just ushers them in and winks at Stephen before leaving. It doesn’t help much, but he appreciates the gesture as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

There is a clock in the room that is ticking. It’s the only sound as the children stand in front of him, watching him warily. Stephen just sighs, softly shaking his head.

‘’I know that you are mad at me,’’ he starts. ‘’Vincent found the file for adoptive parents. And yes, I have been searching for a family for you. I am sorry you had to find out like that, and it was not my idea to let you know in that way. I wanted to discuss the idea of adoptive parents with you first, of course, to see what you wanted in that regard, and I never got the chance to. I never wanted to ship you off without ever looking back. I just want the best for all three of you.’’

‘’Why do you think the best for us isn’t in the Sanctum?’’ Sofia asks quietly, her voice reasonable.

Stephen shakes his head. ‘’The Sanctum is a safe haven for anyone who might need one,’’ he says, ‘’and I stand by it. It is a refugee for you now, but it was never designed to be so forever, only for those who decide to join us. And no matter what you might think, you cannot make that choice yet – you have a life ahead of you to make that decision. It would not be fair to Donna either. You need a loving family, not a bunch of sorcerers.’’

‘’But we like the bunch of sorcerers,’’ she counters.

‘’The Sanctums face grave dangers,’’ Stephen explains. ‘’We protect the world from all kinds of threats. And I cannot allow anything to happen to you. I sincerely believe it would be best for you to get a normal family – isn’t that why you came? So you could have a safe home? It cannot be the Sanctum, but I will help you find whatever family you choose. And I promise that the Sanctum is always open to you.’’

‘’Just not for living.’’

He nods quietly. Sofia and Vincent glance at each other. Donna babbles something, reaching out for Stephen. He wants to take her, feel the soft hairs between his fingers again – but he can’t. Not while her siblings are still so disappointed.

He rises, standing before them. ‘’I know you want to stay here,’’ he murmurs. ‘’But all I want for you is to find a family who will give you all the love you deserve.’’

Something he can’t promise them, though he wants to. Sofia nods quietly, but Vincent still hasn’t said a word. She takes the step forward to hug him, Donna squished in between them. The toddler doesn’t mind, however, her chubby fingers grabbing at his Cloak. Stephen holds her tightly for a few seconds, watching Vincent in the meantime.

The boy grimaces for a long second and then leaves the room. Stephen takes a deep breath and keeps holding onto Sofia and Donna, wishing he would never have to let go.

~*~

Seeing Tony without an arm is still odd, though it’s not the first time he has seen it. Perhaps it’s more because Tony is usually such a lively figure – when he takes off his prosthetic, however, he goes a bit silent and contemplative, as if reliving the reason he lost his arm in the first place.

It’s the only time that Stephen talks more than Tony, trying to fill up the silence.

‘’It should be fine again now,’’ he babbles, handing him over the fixed prosthetic. ‘’I figured out the problem, and it was a tiny thing, really, but you walked with it for too long, so that the pain grew. There’s no repercussions that I found, but I suggest you take it easy for a while so that you don’t overdo it again, though I think –‘’

‘’Thanks,’’ Tony intervenes, his smile awkward. ‘’Could you – Morgan could be here any moment. I don’t really want her to see this.’’

Stephen nods. ‘’Right,’’ he says awkwardly. He sits still before Tony, reattaching the prosthetic. It’s a work of art, barely recognizable as a prosthetic without being in the know. At the start, Stephen had wondered if Tony wanted something flashier – it seemed to be his kind of thing, after all – but was surprised by Tony’s quiet wishes to have something unnoticeable. Maybe he’d been afraid that Morgan wouldn’t like it, he now thinks.

Or maybe he just didn’t like the reminder of having lost his arm. At any rate, they’d managed to create a whole new prosthetic – Stephen, Bruce and Tony. Together, they had made it as life-like as possible, making sure Tony could do as much with it as possible.

He works quietly to reattach it, which doesn’t take long. All the while, Tony sits before him in silence, only the sound of his breathing audible over the whirring of the technology in his lab. ‘’Here you go,’’ he murmurs eventually, finishing up and stepping back.

Tony lets his own fingers ghost over the prosthetic, something deep and melancholic playing out in his eyes that Stephen is not meant to see, he thinks. But he does see it, and wants to help. He wishes there was a way he could comfort Tony, but he’s just not sure that Tony wants him to. If his help is desired in any way, beyond his skills as a doctor.

Something hurts at that – maybe has been hurting a while longer – and he doesn’t know how to explain it, so he ignores it instead.

‘’That feels much better,’’ Tony says, and his smile is a bit less practised and sincerer, this time around. ‘’Thanks, Stephen. I know you must be busy, with the kids –‘’

‘’It’s what I’m here for,’’ Stephen says. ‘’My door is always open, Tony.’’

Tony tilts his head. His eyes are deep and so, so dark. ‘’Well. Thanks. Hey, I know that it may be a bit much, but if you still want help with the kids – I could bring Morgan over? We can take the kids to the park, maybe, let them have a playdate. Get some ice cream, on the way. It’ll be fun.’’

Stephen thinks about it. Sofia has forgiven him, though she certainly has gone back to her quieter ways, but Vincent still ignores any attempt to make it up to him. Perhaps Tony and Morgan’s presence would help, and let the kids out of their shell a bit more. He doesn’t even know when they left the Sanctum for the last time.

‘’I think that’s a good idea,’’ he says. 

Tony’s answering beam is so bright that it nearly hurts.

~*~

Vincent is in his room all by himself, watching commercials from an old tv Stephen had found somewhere in the Sanctum. He’d had it transferred to the children’s room, knowing that it calmed down Vincent when nothing else would.

Maybe putting a television in a children’s bedroom is just one more sign that he wouldn’t be actually any good at this parenting.

He has no idea where Sofia and Donna are, but he decides to ask later. Instead, he sits down next to Vincent on the mattress. The boy fully ignores him, his eyes fixed on the screen as he hugs his pillow tighter to him.

Stephen looks at the commercial for some sort of soap for a few seconds before letting his eyes rest on Vincent again. ‘’I know you’re still mad at me.’’

Vincent is just watching the television as he lets out a huff, and shifts on the bed so he’s lying further away. 

‘’You have to know that I just want the best for you,’’ he tries again, but Vincent keeps on ignoring him, only clutching his pillow tighter. His face twitches and Stephen recognizes a lost battle when he sees one. Vincent doesn’t want to talk to him yet, and this is only making things worse.

He gets up, a dent in the mattress where he was sitting. Silently, he opens the door and looks back only once. Vincent is staring at him, but once Stephen looks back him he quickly goes back to the television, as if he never looked away.

He doesn’t want to, but he walks away, and the door falls shut behind him.

~*~

He walks past the gardens where he comforted Sofia, only a while ago. She is there with her sister; Donna is slowly hobbling towards her, poking her in the leg. Sofia smiles down at her – it seems they’re playing tag, and Stephen feels his own lips tilting in response. Gently, Sofia starts following Donna, while the toddler screeches in enjoyment, calling out words that Stephen doesn’t hear from where he is standing.

He tries not to laugh as Donna tips over one of the meditating sorcerers. The woman she bounced over frowns at the child, but doesn’t say anything about it.

Maybe Stephen should tell them to find another place to play tag. On the other hand, he doesn’t really want to send them away. The other sorcerers may not see it yet, but they can use this kind of energy in their Sanctum – make it a home. Show them what they are protecting, what they stand for.

The Sanctum is a haven for those who need it – for those in danger. And Stephen watches the two girls play together in the grass, and wishes the Sanctum was a place where the children could be safe for the rest of their life.


	3. Part III

‘’Master Strange?’’

It’s a soft whisper that wakes him – only his name, muttered ever so quietly. He stirs slowly, his eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the dark. He is comfortable in his warm bed and doesn’t realize why he awoke before he remembers the whisper, and looks to his right.

Sofia is standing there, shivering and holding the hem of her night gown tightly as she stares at him with large grey eyes. ‘’Sofia,’’ he says, sitting upright as he blinks his sleep away. ‘’What’s wrong?’’

He can see the tear tracks on her cheeks now. She must’ve been crying before she came in, and her eyes are still glassy as the girl trembles before him. ‘’I had a nightmare,’’ she mutters, and shifts her weight. ‘’I thought – it’s stupid.’’

‘’No,’’ Stephen says before she can move. ‘’No, it’s not stupid. Come here.’’

He doesn’t know what to do when children have nightmares, but he remembers his own childhood. It seems like a lifetime ago, but he’d had nightmares when his sister Donna had died. He’d been around Sofia’s age as well, and he remembers feeling far too old and still far too young simultaneously. He had never dared go into to his parents’ bedroom, feeling too humiliated, and he knows he cried himself to sleep more than once.

His chest aches. He doesn’t want Sofia to have to do that. She regards him for a long moment before she nods and sits on the side of his bed. Stephen hugs her tentatively, not sure of how much she wants from him.

Sofia curls into his touch, however, her head resting on his shoulder as she takes a shaky breath. ‘’I didn’t want to wake Vincent,’’ she says, and her voice is growing less steady with the second. 

‘’Hey, it’s fine,’’ Stephen reassures her, and pulls her a bit more onto the bed with him so she can lean against him. She burrows into his chest as a sob comes from her lips, and he tightens his hold. ‘’I’m here, Sofia. Everyone is safe, you’re safe.’’

Maybe he needs to find a therapist for her, he considers as he holds her. She is weeping against him. He doesn’t mind holding her and whispering in her ear – of course he doesn’t, but he can see that she isn’t doing well. She has her good moments and her bad ones, but with everything she has been through it may not be unnecessary for her to talk to a professional.

He pets her hair. Finding Sofia help will be a problem for the next day; it’s still early in the morning and Stephen didn’t go to bed too early. ‘’It’s all my fault,’’ she hiccups, and he presses a kiss against her forehead and looks at her. Her eyes are swollen and red, her face bloaty with tears. His heart breaks at the mere sight of her, so miserable.

‘’It’s not,’’ he insists, trying to get through to her. ‘’None of it is your fault.’’

‘’I dreamt about mum,’’ she whispers in retort, and looks away. ‘’I miss her. She’s dead because of me, and so many others are – and I don’t want it, I should just leave before anything happens to you as well, and I don’t –‘’

‘’Calm down,’’ Stephen says, and hugs her again. ‘’Sofia, it’s not your fault, and nothing is going to happen to me. I promise you – I will be fine. I’m the Sorcerer Supreme, and you told us everything that you know. Nothing is going to happen to you or your siblings, and you’ll be perfectly safe. I swear.’’

But she is still shaking. It must have been an hour since she came to him, and yet her distress is still palpable. She doesn’t talk, however, her shudders slowly dying out as her breathing evens. Stephen doesn’t know when she falls asleep against his chest, but at one point he stops murmuring comforting words to look down and see her eyes closed.

Stephen gently lowers her so that she’s lying comfortably on the pillow and tucks her in. When checking on the time, he finds out that it’s only five in the morning yet. He is still tired, but doubts he’d be able to sleep now; Sofia breathes quietly on the other side of the bed, but he is too full of thoughts now to go back to sleep.

He gets up instead, slowly dressing. The Cloak finds him, rustling slowly, and Stephen watches Sofia for a few minutes. She looks far more peaceful now than she did before, and it is a small consolation. Kneeling beside the bed, he presses a fleeting kiss against her forehead before standing up and leaving.

~*~

He is not the first one in the gardens today. A master sits on the bench, quietly reading a book. It takes Stephen a moment to recognize Master Moretti in the light of the dawn and with her hood up, but he knows her when she smiles at him. ‘’Trouble sleeping?’’ she asks.

‘’Not me that couldn’t sleep,’’ he says wryly.

She frowns. ‘’The children?’’

He sits next to her. He would be hesitant to talk to any other Master about the kids, but Moretti has taken care of them more than anyone else, maybe even him. ‘’Sofia had a nightmare,’’ he says. ‘’It took a while to comfort her. She is sleeping in my bed now, but I couldn’t go back to sleep.’’

Her soft smile is knowing. ‘’You’re worried about her, aren’t you?’’

Stephen rests his fingers on the wood of the bench, feeling it prickle softly. ‘’About all of them. Vincent is still mad at me, and Sofia has a hard time dealing with her past. They might still be in danger from the other universes, and I cannot help them. Vincent refuses to talk of a foster home, and Sofia gets quiet.’’

‘’You do not have to rush them out,’’ Moretti tells him. ‘’They are safe here, Master Strange.’’

‘’The Sanctum isn’t a place to raise kids,’’ Stephen says. ‘’Safe from Xandu, perhaps, but not from other dangers.’’

‘’Aren’t they?’’ she asks in faint amusement. ‘’The Sanctum hasn’t been attacked in years, and the last time no one got harmed. There are dozens of sorcerers living here who would be ready to protect the children in a heartbeat.’’

Stephen frowns at her. Her words are unexpected – he knows Moretti has a certain fondness for the children, but he hardly expected her to advocate for the kids to stay. He assumed he was the only one who wanted them to stay. ‘’But the other sorcerers –‘’ he starts.

‘’They don’t mind the children,’’ she says. ‘’Master Strange, these children have been in our halls for over a month now. Do you not think our community vocal enough to say something if they were unwanted? Sofia and Vincent show a considerable talent in the Mystic Arts – not unlike your own. They have charmed many of the sorcerers. Of course they need to be raised – and they see you as their father, whether you want them to or not.’’

Something twists in Stephen. To hear that the other sorcerers would not mind the children staying makes his heart feel tight. He had been working from the assumption that everyone wanted the Sanctum to stay as it was before; a haven and working space. The children make it feel more like a home for him, but he did not know whether the community thought the same. Actually, he’d expected them to be relieved when the young kids were gone.

Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed so much. ‘’They can stay?’’ he asks, and his voice sounds far too hopeful for the hour of the day.

Moretti shakes her head at him, grinning. ‘’You should talk to your other Masters beforehand,’’ she says. ‘’This is a heavy duty. The Sanctum helps its own, and the children are our own – but there would be a responsibility on you that would require far more time than you might expect. There is three of them, after all.’’

And if – still a huge if – if Stephen chose to adopt them, he would be a single father. The Sorcerer Supreme and father of three impressionable children. He winces at the thought – he’d never seen himself as much as a family man before they came. Ever since he grew so fond of them, he’d imagined what would happen if they stayed, but the reality may be very different.

‘’You couldn’t have told me this before?’’ he demands sternly, looking at Moretti.

She raises her eyebrows at him. ‘’I didn’t know you needed to be told.’’

‘’I want for them to stay,’’ he finds himself saying, and only when he’s talking about it he knows how true it is. ‘’They’re mine, in a way. They have been ever since they came here, and I can’t deny that I’ve grown to love them. But this is not just about what I want – it’s about what they deserve. They will not have a normal life if they grow up here. The Sanctum will have to change to supply their needs. I will be busier than I was before, and I may have to delegate more tasks to other sorcerers. There is still a danger out there, and there will be security measures. I just want to give them a happy life.’’

Moretti tilts her head. ‘’Master Strange, you are a good man. Those children may be in danger everywhere – and they may never get a normal life. They have been through too much already to get one, even if they want it. Talk to the other Masters and to the children. They will understand.’’

‘’Vincent doesn’t.’’

‘’Well, he is still a child. He isn’t mad because he doesn’t understand – he is mad because he feels helpless.’’

Stephen sighs and shakes his head to himself. ‘’I’ve messed this up so much already, and still I’m thinking about this,’’ he mutters wryly.

Moretti shrugs. ‘’That’s life with children.’’

~*~

There is not much time to discuss anything. Stephen gets Donna early in the morning before she can wake her brother with her crying and changes her diaper before heading over to breakfast. Vincent joins them later, still ignoring Stephen as much as he can. Sofia is the last to join them, her face neutral as she makes her own breakfast ready. Vincent eyes her strangely, but they don’t talk about where she went, and Stephen doesn’t say anything as he holds Donna.

He's agreed to meet with Tony just before noon so they can all go to the park. Perhaps his timing isn’t great; Donna is a bit fussy about her breakfast, Vincent is moodily eating, and Sofia is just quietly picking at her food. Everyone is tired and uncomfortable, and there is a tension. There are some other sorcerers around having breakfast and quietly conversing while Stephen coaxes Donna into having a few more bites.

He puts down the fork when it becomes clear that Donna is not going to cooperate today and she starts climbing up the table. He shakes his head at her, but doesn’t stop as she eyes him stubbornly, almost daring him to interfere. ‘’Do you want to go out later today?’’ he asks. Sofia and Vincent look up. It’s almost funny to see how alike they look in that moment, both narrowing their eyes.

‘’Where?’’ Sofia asks.

‘’Tony asked if you wanted to come along to the park with him and Morgan,’’ Stephen explains. ‘’I think it’s a good time to get out of the Sanctum. I’ll be coming along, just to get some fresh air. We’ll get some ice cream for you and your sister.’’

Vincent stares at him for a long moment before going back to his breakfast, taking a bite. Sofia looks from her brother back to Stephen, and slowly nods. There are still some shadows under her eyes, but she seems a bit brighter at the thought of going to the park. They haven’t been out much since they got here; only the occasional outing, but never with Stephen, and never for long.

This might just be a necessity, he realizes.

‘’I’d like to come,’’ Sofia says, though her hesitance is clear in the way she glances at Vincent. Her brother clearly isn’t so certain, and they seem to be having a conversation solely with looking at each other. He just nods quietly at her, and Sofia smiles.

Stephen can’t help but smile back at her. ‘’Great!’’ he exclaims, and he feels better about it than he thought he would have. This might be his chance to mend things with Vincent; to explain that he wants them to stay, but that he isn’t sure that they can. Just talk about that it doesn’t mean he does not want them.

The children are still quiet, but Stephen just swoops up Donna and grins at the siblings. 

~*~

Tony arrives fashionably late, stumbling through the Sanctum. Stephen hears him before he sees him – muttering darkly at old objects he runs into. Morgan is by his side, giggling at her father’s antics, but she is not the only one with him. Peter Parker stands there as well, looking around him unassumingly and holding a picnic basket as he winces at Tony’s words.

‘’Are you doing alright, over there?’’ Stephen asks in good humour. Donna waggles behind him. She has been following him around ever since breakfast; maybe it’s a new game of hers. As long as she stops climbing all furniture, Stephen doesn’t mind.

Tony puts down his own basket and drops the blanket he is holding, just so he can put up his sunglasses when he sees Stephen. ‘’Your Sanctum is a hazard,’’ he says.

‘’He walked into a vase!’’ Morgan says.

Tony grins at her even as he pushes her softly – not hard enough for her to fall, but she screeches nonetheless as she holds onto his hand. ‘’Tattle tale,’’ Tony tells her, and turns back to Stephen. ‘’I’m sorry we’re a bit late – Peter came over with a question, and I invited him over to join. Hope that’s okay for you?’’

Peter glances at Stephen, smiling uncertainly. Stephen hasn’t talked much to the young man, though they have been in contact occasionally. He remembers him on Titan, following Tony. He has known ever from that day on that the two were close as father and son, and that feeling has only ever been affirmed since then. Tony looks like a true dad; holding his daughter with one hand, Peter standing next to him as if he belongs there.

‘’Definitely,’’ Stephen says. ‘’I hope life’s been good for you, Peter. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. This is Donna. Donna, say hi.’’

‘’No,’’ Donna says, but she peers curiously at Peter. She comes from behind Stephen to look at him, and Peter waves at her.

‘’Hi Donna,’’ the teen says, and he crouches before her. ‘’I’m Peter. I like your dress.’’

Donna smiles at him at that; she is wearing a green dress, one she’d picked out herself. And that means that she’d annoyed Stephen into letting her wear it. He doesn’t mind for now, but he hopes she won’t insist on the same clothes when it’s getting colder. She’s also wearing a blue hat, and the colours clash immensely, but it’s all he had. He wants to protect her from the sun, now that summer has fully arrived.

‘’Like your shirt,’’ Donna says brightly, and grabs a handful of Peter’s red shirt. To his credit, the teen doesn’t panic as she reaches for him. Instead, he smiles back at her, not worrying about his shirt at all.

‘’Do you like red?’’ he asks. She nods vigorously and holds up her arms. Peter gets the message and hoists her up – he doesn’t seem uncertain about holding her, and Stephen wonders if he has some experience with small children. As far as he knows, the boy doesn’t have a sibling of his own.

‘’Sofia and Vincent are coming as well,’’ Stephen says. ‘’At least, I suppose they are.’’

‘’I didn’t know you had – I mean, are they –‘’ Peter starts, and then glances at Tony before stopping.

Stephen smiles wryly. ‘’It’s a long story,’’ he answers. ‘’Are they mine? In a way, I suppose. But perhaps it’s better not to mention parents to the children. It’s a bit of an issue, at the moment. We’re working on it, but I need to talk to some people – and to them.’’

Donna has hidden her face in Peter’s shirt, but the teen nods, not asking any further. The noise of footsteps comes from the stairs and Stephen turns to see Donna’s siblings come down. Sofia is coming down first, her eagerness showing in the brightness of her eyes. Vincent follows more uncertainly, and it’s a contrast Stephen still isn’t used to. Vincent used to be so lively and this tension is only harming them both.

‘’Hi there,’’ he says to greet them. Sofia reserves a real smile for him, but Vincent only looks at him quickly before his eyes dart away to Tony. Stephen promises himself that he will fix this, today. 

‘’Looking forward to the picnic?’’ Tony asks them brightly, ignoring the way that Vincent just nods at them. ‘’Let’s go! Morgan, can you carry the blanket? Yes, perfect.’’

It is almost as if they’re a family when they walk out, Stephen reflects. Tony walks beside him, a wanted warmth lingering at his shoulder, still holding Morgan’s hand. Stephen takes over the basket from him, prompting a quick smile from Tony before the inventor focuses on the children.

Peter has introduced himself to the two elder siblings, and has prompted a conversation about magic. Vincent is not quite moody enough to keep himself out of that one, elaborately describing the spell to make someone float and how they use it to change Donna’s diapers. 

‘’Peter seems to be good with children,’’ Stephen mutters, watching as Peter asks the younger children more questions on the subject while still holding Donna gently. 

Tony smiles. ‘’Yeah, he babysits for Morgan occasionally,’’ he says. 

‘’Peter is fun,’’ Morgan says, but her look is thoughtful as she watches the other children.

‘’Go out and talk with them,’’ Tony says, tugging softly at her hand. ‘’You wanted to know more about magic too, right? I’m sure Sofia wants to tell you all about it. Here, give me the blanket, I’ll carry it for you.’’

Morgan scrunches her nose and slowly lets go of her father, handing him her burden. With one last doubtful look, she speeds up her walk so she joins the children, walking a few feet before them. Tony tilts her head as she watches her go, stuffing his free hand in his pocket.

‘’Morgan never struck me as particularly shy,’’ Stephen says.

Tony shrugs. ‘’Well, she’s an only child,’’ he answers. ‘’In a way, at least. Peter has been around a lot since he came back, and Morgan’s fond of him. I guess she isn’t used to seeing him pay attention to other kids, but she has to learn to deal with that.’’

It doesn’t take long for Morgan to be adopted into the conversation. It’s fun to watch the five kids talk to each other; all such different ages and yet none of them turned away. Peter holds a hand on Morgan’s back as Sofia says something to her, steering them to the right turn. 

Tony follows after them easily, and his presence by Stephen’s side makes something in him twitch. He remembers watching Tony when he’d fixed his prosthetic – he remembers his thoughts, all so very confusing. He still hasn’t focused on it, busy with other issues, but now Tony is by his side, walking so comfortably and close to him – it all comes back.

The thought to take his hand enters Stephen’s mind, but he banishes it. He may be attracted to Tony, in a way, but there is no reason to act on that. Tony is helping him with the children, and Stephen helps him with his prosthetic. They are friends, and that’s all they have ever been. 

‘’Have you thought about other adoptive parents yet?’’ Tony asks quietly, after they cross the street, his eyes still on the children. ‘’If you’re going to let them go, maybe it’s best they get used to another life.’’

‘’I was thinking about having them stay,’’ Stephen says, and he doesn’t know why Tony is the first he is confessing this to. There are a thousand other people that should objectively be more important than Tony, in this decision; Wong, the other Masters, the children. There are a thousand things to look at before he makes this decision, and a thousand things that may get in the way. He hasn’t even looked at the legal procedure for adopting the children, as they don’t even have a legal identification. They don’t officially exist yet, and there is so much he needs to consider.

And yet – it’s as if he already made the decision, and just wants to hear from Tony that it’s the right one. Because he has to take care of all of that, but he’s just afraid that he might not be able to do this.

Tony looks at him, at that – his dark eyes portray his surprise, and he clutches the blanket tightly. ‘’Are you serious about that?’’ he asks, his voice low. ‘’What changed your mind?’’

Stephen smiles wryly. Peter, a few feet away, has put Donna on his shoulder now. She’s mussing with his hair, but he thinks he can catch the faint sound of laughing. Vincent is smiling at Sofia, and he hasn’t seen the boy smile in days now. ‘’I love them,’’ he says simply, and that’s all that matters. ‘’I talked to one of my Masters. They don’t want to go, and I don’t want them to leave. She convinced me that perhaps the safest place is the Sanctum, after all. And I don’t know if that is true or not, but I know I would protect them with my life.’’

‘’I think you’re going to be a great dad,’’ Tony says sincerely. He takes his hand out of his pocket to lay it on Stephen’s arm. ‘’And you know I’m always ready to help you with them. They’re great kids.’’

‘’I just hope I can do this,’’ Stephen says, tenseness settling back in. ‘’I don’t know how to be a dad. I’ve just done whatever I thought was right, and I’ve messed up. I really need to talk to Vincent today, so he will stop being mad at me.’’

‘’I’ll help you get some time with him,’’ Tony tells him, tightening his hold on Stephen’s arm for one second before he lets go. Stephen misses the touch. ‘’Stephen – we all mess up from time to time. You’ll be fine. You think I had a clue how to be a good dad? They have a thousand books written on the subject, and everyone fucks up. There’s not one magical _Guide to Becoming A Super-Dad_ that I can give you, Stephen. We learn as we go along, and that’s the guide. That’s all we get, and you know what? That’s all we need.’’

Stephen nods slowly. ‘’I just have to talk to them,’’ he says. ‘’If the Sanctum is truly alright with them staying, they will stay.’’

Because that is all that matters, in the end. The things that he has to do to make them stay will not matter if they decide that they want to leave. He will not keep them here against their will; but he hopes they’ll give him another chance.

The park nears their sight. The children, under the strict supervision of mostly Peter and partly Sofia, have already found a place when Tony and Stephen find their way through the gate. They are standing under a tree, Peter having seated Donna under the cool shade.

‘’Can I show Peter magic?’’ Sofia asks excitedly. ‘’Just a bit – no real spell, just the sparks. I want to show him.’’

‘’And I want to see too!’’ Morgan says loudly, almost plastered to Sofia’s side. Vincent looks equally energetic, but keeps his mouth shut. Stephen is slightly surprised at how well the boy is holding onto his grudge – well, better that he speaks to him as soon as he can.

Stephen sighs. ‘’Just some sparks, and make sure no one else sees it,’’ he says, because he is unable to refuse her excited gaze. He has never seen her this eager before, and if showing some harmless sparks will bring her such joy – well, he can’t say no.

Tony meets his eyes and nods sharply before he turns to Morgan. ‘’I’d love to see it as well,’’ he says, and spreads the blanket over the grass. ‘’Vincent – I forgot to bring an extra bottle of water for Peter. Can you run and get us one from that man over there?’’

There’s a man selling ice cream and water in the middle of the park. ‘’I think so,’’ Vincent says, glancing at Tony. The man hands him a ten dollar bill casually.

‘’I’ll come with you,’’ Stephen says quickly. Vincent glares, but can’t say anything about it as he moves. Tony winks at him before he sits down with the other four children. Stephen can hear his voice as he asks Sofia some questions; he’s glad to hear her answering in kind. He is glad Tony is here, so he can just have this moment with Vincent.

The boy moves too quickly for him, but fortunately Stephen has far longer leg. He catches up easily, laying a hand on Vincent’s shoulder. Vincent scoffs and moves away violently, making it clear that he is still mad.

‘’Vincent,’’ Stephen tries, and kneels in the grass before him. The boy is a bit taller than him when he’s sitting like this, but he puts his hands on the child’s shoulder to stop him. ‘’Vincent, I think we need to talk.’’

‘’I don’t want to talk,’’ Vincent says sharply. ‘’You don’t want us and we’re not making you, so why do you get to make me?’’

‘’You’re right,’’ Stephen says, and that stops Vincent cold. The boy looks at him, his eyes narrowed in distrust.

‘’So you have to let me go,’’ the boy continues on slowly.

Stephen removes his hands from his shoulders, but stays seated. ‘’I just want you to listen to me, Vincent,’’ he says calmly. ‘’I know you’re mad at me. You have every right to be. I should have talked to you and listened to you – and I am trying to do that. But I can’t listen if you’re not going to talk to me. I promise you that I care about you and your siblings, alright? I care more than life itself. I wanted you to have a family that could give you love, and I was convinced it wasn’t the Sanctum. But if it were up to me – you would stay. If you and your sisters wanted to, and the Sanctum will accept it, you don’t have to leave.’’

Vincent stills. ‘’Are you just doing this so I’m not mad at you anymore?’’ he asks uncertainly.

There is no way to know if Stephen is even right to give him this hope. He hasn’t talked to the Masters yet, beside for Master Moretti. He doesn’t want to make any promises he can’t keep, and it isn’t fair to burden Vincent. But no matter what the Sanctum votes on, Stephen wants to give them some happiness.

‘’I’m not,’’ he promises. ‘’I care about you very much. And just because other children grow up in other homes – well, that doesn’t mean the Sanctum isn’t right for you. Listen, Vincent, it’s very important for you to realize that nothing is official yet. This is not just my decision. And even if it turns out that the Sanctum is not the best place for you to stay, you have to know that it was never my plan just to give you up without looking back. You and your siblings are obviously gifted in the Mystic Arts, and you will need help with that as you grow older. I am here to help you with that, and to protect you. Even if you can’t stay – it doesn’t mean that I will leave.’’

‘’But I do want to stay,’’ Vincent tries.

Stephen smiles softly. ‘’I know. But no matter what happens, I’m going to help.’’

Vincent takes a deep breath, looking at him. Stephen does not know what the young boy is looking for, but he doesn’t expect him to surge forward into Stephen’s arms. He almost falls backwards with the force, but just manages to stay up. Vincent’s hair tickles his ear, and Stephen just clutches him tighter.

It takes a full minute for the boy to draw back. He just has a small rueful smile on his face as he looks up at him, and Stephen rises. ‘’Come on, we still need to get that water bottle,’’ he says. The seller eyes them kindly when they get to him, probably having seen the short talk and the embrace that followed. Vincent hands the man the money and silently walks back, next to Stephen.

‘’Can I –‘’ he starts, looking up with eager eyes as they come closer to the others – hearing the laughing already.

‘’Go,’’ Stephen says fondly, and watches the boy run back to the rest of their group. He arrives only a few seconds later, but Vincent is already running after Peter, for some reason. Donna is giggling and clapping her hands, leaning against Tony. Morgan is also running, screeching. Sofia is sitting next to Tony and Morgan, taking a bite from a sandwich, but she looks peaceful enough.

Vincent bumps into him and pokes him into his ribs. ‘’You’re it, now,’’ he says, and the boyish mischief is back in his voice. Stephen didn’t realize how much he’d missed that.

‘’Is that so?’’ he asks, raising his eyebrow.

‘’Well, those are the rules, doctor Strange,’’ Peter says, shrugging. The teen’s cheeks are a bit flushed, and Stephen thinks about him, fighting. This is a far better pastime for him, and he finds himself smiling. 

‘’If those are the rules, I guess I have to play along,’’ he says, and Vincent cries out and starts running again.

Tony grins. ‘’You think you’re going to catch them?’’ he says. Stephen tilts his head and sits down next to him. ‘’Hey, if this is what you call playing tag, you definitely don’t understand –‘’

‘’You’re it,’’ Stephen says, poking Tony. The look on the other man’s face is hilarious – it goes from surprised to a smile to affronted. 

‘’Is that what this is now?’’ Tony demands, but his eyes are sparkling. Stephen watches him sit up carefully, taking Donna and putting her on his shoulder. The toddler just laughs. ‘’Well, Donna, what do you think? Should we play tag with them?’’

‘’Sofia!’’ the girl chants, ‘’Sofia! Sofia!’’

Sofia looks up, eyebrows furrowed. ‘’Donna, I’m not actually playing,’’ she points out.

‘’Aren’t you?’’ Tony asks gleefully. ‘’I’ll give you a ten second head start. Starting now.’’

Stephen just watches in amusement as Sofia’s frown deepens before she quickly gets up, helped by her brother tugging at her arm. ‘’Run!’’ Vincent yells at her, and they both erupt in laughter as they sprint away. Tony leaps up, both his hands steadying Donna, and starts running after him, toddler on his back.

He watches them all laugh and yell, and doesn’t think he has ever been as content. It isn’t just Sofia, Vincent and Donna right now – he loves the way that Peter picks up Vincent and hoists the boy along, and Sofia’s smile as Tony runs after her. Donna is yelling with laughter as she points to whoever needs to be tagged next, and Tony’s beam as he follows her instructions. Morgan, at one point, chooses to join Tony’s team and starts helping him tag.

Then Morgan tags him, her impish smile daring him to join – and he looks up to find a similar smile on Tony’s. Which is, of course, how he finds himself joining in, and doesn’t have time to reflect on how he wants all of them to stay.

~*~ 

They only decide to leave because dinner time is getting near, and Stephen realizes that they’ve spent most of the afternoon in the park. He would feel bad about missing his duties as a Sorcerer Supreme but for the fact that he hasn’t had a day off since he started; besides, he had far too much fun to mind it so much.

‘’Is everyone ready to go?’’ Tony asks aloud, wiping clean Morgan’s pants. They are dirty with soil and grass, but father and daughter are both beaming. 

‘’Sofia is at the toilet,’’ Vincent says, barely turning away from where he’s talking to Peter. Stephen just smiles at him, holding Donna in his arms. She’s tired from all the exercise, and her eyes are drooping as she leans against his chest. Stephen doubts she will be awake for much longer.

Tony comes to stand next to him. ‘’You’re surprisingly good at playing tag,’’ the man says, softly bumping into him.

Stephen smiles. ‘’My sister used to love playing tag, when we were kids,’’ he says, thinking back on it. It feels like ages ago. ‘’Besides, you’re easy to catch up to. Your legs are half the length of mine.’’

‘’Hey now,’’ Tony protests, but he’s grinning as well. ‘’And I didn’t know you had a sister. What is she like?’’

Stephen’s smile slowly falls. ‘’She died when I was eleven,’’ he says. ‘’Her name was Donna.’’

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Tony says immediately. ‘’I didn’t mean to –‘’

‘’It’s fine, Tony,’’ Stephen says, looking at him gently. Tony’s dark eyes rest on his, and he feels something go through his body. ‘’It’s a long time ago, now. You couldn’t have known.’’

He is broken off by Morgan laughing at Vincent and Peter, and just smiles at the children. ‘’They like each other,’’ Tony says approvingly. ‘’We should do this more often. I had fun.’’

‘’Me too,’’ Stephen says lightly. He wishes all his days could be like this.

‘’There’s Sofia,’’ Tony points out, and Stephen turns. The girl is walking back to them indeed. She seems a bit subdued, holding onto her own arm.

The other children are still laughing when she comes back, but she doesn’t join them immediately. There is an uncertain expression in her face, her eyes solemn. Stephen walks over to her. ‘’Hey, you alright?’’ he asks softly, holding Donna with one arm as he lays a hand on Sofia’s shoulder.

‘’I’m fine,’’ she says, regarding him. ‘’Just a bit of a head ache.’’

‘’Well, it was a busy day,’’ he says easily. ‘’Just take it easy. We’re going home now.’’

‘’Home,’’ she repeats, and smiles faintly. ‘’Yes, I’d like that.’’

‘’Come on then,’’ Stephen says cheerfully, and leads her back to the others. Tony is still smiling at him, and Stephen’s heart feels light. It’s a shame Tony is leaving with Morgan and Peter after this – Stephen wouldn’t have minded spending some more time with him.

It doesn’t even feel odd to think of Tony like that, and so he doesn’t question it.

~*~

‘’I already thought you were going to come to this conclusion,’’ Wong tells him, the day after.

Stephen tilts his head. ‘’It seems everyone did,’’ he says.

There is a wry smile playing on Wong’s lips. ‘’It is obvious how much you care for them,’’ his friend says. ‘’I didn’t expect to see you as a father. But if you want them to stay – I’m assuming you will want to adopt them for yourself?’’

‘’Yes,’’ Stephen says firmly. ‘’If the rest of the Sanctum is willing to have them stay – yes, I do want to adopt them.’’

‘’We’ll have to talk to the other sorcerers. It’s not an easy decision to be made.’’

Stephen tilts his head – the children are not here right now, but he’s thinking about them anyway. ‘’It’s not. But I’ve decided what I want. I’m not going to leave them.’’

‘’There are going to be many changes around the Sanctum, if they say yes,’’ Wong tells him. ‘’Are you ready to deal with all of that?’’

‘’Well, I’m getting three kids out of it. Wong, I’ve never heard what you think of this. Would you mind it – them staying?’’

Wong is silent for a few seconds. Stephen gives him his time, watching. ‘’I thought I would,’’ he starts slowly. ‘’But they have been here a while now, and I must say – no, I don’t think I’d mind. I don’t think I’d mind at all. Things may get a little… quiet, without them here.’’

Stephen smiles. ‘’That’s exactly what I thought.’’

~*~

The sorcerers are all gathered, sitting quietly as they look up at Stephen. He has led them for years now, and yet he has seldomly had cause to call them all together like this. It feels odd to think of his own reasoning for it – he’d never expected such a meeting to be over three children.

Three children that he soon may call his own. There’s still a lingering feeling of tension, at the thought, but he is overjoyed at the thought of them staying.

‘’I’ve called you together to discuss the three children that currently reside in our midst,’’ he starts, quietly looking towards Wong and Moretti. Wong is stone-faced, but Moretti nods once, and Stephen continues. ‘’Sofia, Vincent and Donna have come to our Sanctum through mortal danger to their own life, having come from several different dimensions. They claim to have been followed by a sorcerer called Xandu, who we have not encountered yet. At the start, I never thought to grow so fond of these children – but indeed, I have. And in light of the danger that has followed them so very often, and their attachment to me as well, I started considering letting them stay. They do not want to leave, and their interest in the Mystic Arts rivals all of ours. We can protect them and let them grow up here, until they are ready to go on their own path or remain. I know, however, that the decision to let the children stay is not just mine. The Sanctum is home to all of you, and this is a choice we must make together. So that is what we are here to do.’’

There is a quiet murmuring starting around the room; not even sorcerers are immune to it, and Stephen smiles to himself wryly.

One of the sorcerers speaks up – a short-haired woman in her thirties. ‘’I understand that the Sanctum may be the safest place for them, but children require more than just security,’’ she says. ‘’There are matters such as education to consider. Children need attention that normally parents give to them. How can we deal with that?’’

‘’Simple,’’ Stephen answers. ‘’I’ll adopt them. And for the other matters, we’ll arrange something.’’

‘’You are going to raise them?’’ someone else asks.

Stephen shrugs. ‘’Yes. They are biologically mine, even if it is another version of me. I do not want them to leave, and they want to stay with me. It may be challenging, but we are not ordinary people.’’

‘’Shouldn’t they be better off with another family who can support them?’’ The question comes from an elderly sorcerer – he doesn’t sound judgmental, but like he is honestly wondering.

‘’Maybe,’’ Stephen says, and leans on the table. ‘’Maybe that’s true. But we will never know for certain, will we? Not until they’re gone. The children feel at home in the Sanctum – they want to stay, and I would like for them to be here. We may not have all the same things as another home would, but we have other things to offer. And if you agree to let them stay, they will. I know there will be changes in the Sanctum – it’s impossible to avoid. But these children came of the Sanctum. They know our goals and our methods. If there are any children who would be a good fit for our community – if there are any children who would be our future, it is these three kids.’’

Stephen takes a seat, watching the sorcerers whisper among themselves. His face is neutral, but his heart is beating loudly in his chest. This is the moment it will all come down to – if the sorcerers decide they do not want the children to stay, Stephen will not have a say in it.

He thinks back to Vincent’s disappointed face, the sadness when he’d thought Stephen was not going to keep them. Maybe the boy will understand now that it isn’t Stephen choice that drives them away – but still, Stephen so desperately wants them to stay. Now he has finally made his decision, he cannot imagine giving them up.

He sits silently, watching them discuss. There is nothing he can say – everything has already been said. There is only a choice to make, and it is not up to him.

Wong rises after twenty minutes of quiet discussion. He clears his throat, so that all the sorcerers look to him instead. The noise slowly dies out, and Wong straightens himself out. ‘’Who is in favour of letting the children stay?’’ he asks. Slowly, he raises his own hand.

Stephen follows, feeling a bit absurd. Moretti’s hand is the next to rise, her face giving nothing away of what she may be feeling.

One after one, hands go up into the air. The talking has completely stopped, and Stephen wordlessly counts them. He starts feeling nervous when more than half of the sorcerers have raised their hands and more are following too fast to count them. In the end, there is a Sanctum with all raised hands.

‘’Then it has been decided,’’ Master Moretti says, a gentle smile playing on her lips as she glances at Stephen. ‘’The children will stay under the Sanctum’s protection, under Master Strange’s tutelage and care. Thank you, everyone, for coming here and making this decision today.’’

Stephen blinks. It has been decided. All the sorcerers have agreed to let the children stay – not just for a month and not just for a year. They are going to stay until they’re ready to go, when they are grown up.

He is a father now.

He takes a deep breath at the realization. He hadn’t thought of it as that – but yes, he is a father now. A single father to three children, who he loves more than anything already. He tightens his hold on the chair, clutching it as if it is a lifeline. 

Wong crouches next to him. ‘’You did it,’’ he says gruffly, but there is something soft in his voice as he eyes Stephen. ‘’The children are staying.’’

‘’I know,’’ Stephen says tightly. ‘’It’s hard to believe.’’

‘’Well, you better believe it,’’ Moretti says as she joins them. Her eyes twinkle with humour. ‘’Congratulations, Master Strange.’’

The room slowly empties as all sorcerers get back to their daily tasks. Stephen has a class to teach in two hours, but he feels like he might not be able to. He’s either going to be sick with joy or sick with nervousness. 

‘’I should probably talk to the children, before they hear it from anyone else,’’ he says dazedly. Wong offers him a hand to help him up, and Stephen takes it gratefully. His friend smiles at him wryly.

‘’You should,’’ he says.

Stephen smiles and turns, ready to tell the children the good news.

~*~

He finds Vincent and Donna in the garden where he first met them. Vincent’s fingers are alight with a blueish spell that Stephen doesn’t immediately recognize. When the boy spots him, he freezes, and banishes the spell immediately.

‘’Sorry,’’ he mutters as Stephen takes a seat beside him.

‘’I told you that it’s dangerous to use magic,’’ Stephen says, but he can’t be stern with him right now. His chest still feels too tight with all the emotions. And indeed, he can’t hold in his own happiness as he grabs Donna and hugs her tightly for a moment.

‘’Let go!’’ she yells at him. ‘’Flies! The flies!’’

Stephen lets her go, but cannot contain her grin. Donna just pouts at him for a single second before she goes after a butterfly that she spotted. Her little legs aren’t able to keep up with it, after all, and it flies too high for her to reach. Still, she seems amused with the game so Stephen lets it go and turns to her brother instead.

‘’Where’s Sofia?’’ he asks. ‘’I need to tell both of you something.’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Vincent says miserably. ‘’She wasn’t in bed when I woke up this morning. I’d thought you had seen her.’’

Stephen frowns. ‘’I had an early class to teach,’’ he says. He wonders if Sofia had nightmares again – but why wouldn’t she come to him? Hadn’t he handled it well enough the last time? Did she feel bad because he hadn’t stayed with her? He should have talked to her after, and now he feels like an idiot for assuming she was feeling better.

One minute into this parenting thing, and he already messed up again.

‘’I wanted to talk to her in the evening about what you’d said to me, but she disappeared after dinner,’’ Vincent says. ‘’She didn’t seem happy when she got back so I wanted to tell her today, but I can’t find her.’’

Stephen remembers Sofia, after they went to the park – she had seemed a bit off when returning to the Sanctum, but he doesn’t know why. He’d assumed she had eaten too much at the picnic, or she’d maybe had a bit of a head ache because of all the running around and shouting they had done. Besides, he has seen Sofia quiet more often than not. It had not been a cause for alarm to him, at that exact moment – but now he starts feeling uneasy at the thought of it.

‘’Something must have happened yesterday,’’ Stephen says, frowning. ‘’Do you remember?’’

‘’Maybe someone said something to her when she went to the toilet in the park,’’ Vincent shrugs. ‘’I was talking to Peter.’’

Something is not adding up. Stephen shakes his head to himself. Sofia went to the bathroom for a few minutes, and came back shaken? But she hadn’t said anything, though it must have been bad enough if she was still upset so many hours later.

And she hasn’t been seen today. He stands up. ‘’We have to find her, right now,’’ he says, and can’t help the urgency in his voice. ‘’I don’t trust this. Vincent, take your sister and find Master Moretti. Don’t leave her side, and don’t leave the Sanctum.’’

‘’I want to help search with you!’’ Vincent protests. ‘’She’s my sister!’’

‘’I know, and that is why you need to be safe,’’ Stephen says, trying to sound kind. ‘’Vincent, if she is in danger, it will only be worse if you join us. Please – for Sofia’s sake, find Master Moretti. If not for you, then for Donna.’’

Vincent doesn’t look enthusiastic about it, but he does grab Donna and lift her in his arms.

‘’Not safe?’’ Donna asks, seemingly noticing the tension. Her voice is soft and anxious.

Stephen presses a quick kiss to her forehead. ‘’Not safe,’’ he repeats, and creates a portal to find Wong.

~*~

Wong seems surprised to see him when he comes into the library by portal. ‘’Stephen?’’ he says, raising his eyebrows. ‘’I thought you’d be talking to the children by now.’’

‘’Sofia is gone,’’ Stephen says. ‘’Vincent says he hasn’t seen her since last evening, and he can’t find her anywhere. I don’t know where she is, Wong. I need to find her, right now.’’

Wong rises at once. ‘’Calm down,’’ his friend says. ‘’We will find her. We’re going to search the Sanctum, and then we’re going to look outside.’’

‘’I don’t have time to calm down,’’ Stephen snaps. ‘’My daughter is out there somewhere, and we are going to find her _right now_. I promised to keep them safe, and I’ll be damned if I won’t try.’’

He stalks out of the library. He is convinced she won’t be in the Sanctum – Vincent knows it well enough by now, and he knows his sister even better. There is only one thing for it: he needs to find Sofia, and he needs to do it right now. If she is in danger – if this is the sorcerer who has followed his children through several universes –

There is no saying as to what may happen to her. Running out of the Sanctum, he moves his hands. With a mutter under his breath, his hands start glowing a delicate red, the spell starting. It is used to find where magic was used last; the Sanctum behind him glows red to him as he watches it, but that is not where he needs to be.

He lets the spell guide him to other places, ignoring anyone looking at him weirdly. Nothing matters except for finding Sofia, right now.

The spell takes him a few blocks further; Stephen sprints through the streets until he finds a trace of magic in an abandoned building.

He frowns at it in worry and drops his spell. He doesn’t think anyone of the Sanctum would have been here recently, so it must have been someone else – someone bad. He takes a further step before someone takes him by his shoulder.

Stephen raises his hands, ready to blast whoever is stopping him to oblivion, but stops just in time when he sees Tony’s face. ‘’Stephen!’’ Tony says, and it sounds like this isn’t the first time he’s yelled his name. ‘’Stop for a while – think.’’

The man is wearing his Iron Man suit – something Stephen hasn’t seen him wearing ever since they stopped Thanos. Tony’s expression is pinched. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ Stephen asks.

‘’Wong called me up and told me you were going to do something stupid,’’ Tony says, ‘’so I took the suit and came to help you. Found you just in time, too. Someone took Sofia?’’

Stephen hasn’t thought the words yet. When Tony says it so bluntly, he winces. ‘’I think someone was here,’’ he says, looking at the building. ‘’You don’t have to help me. I can do this.’’

‘’Well, that’s the thing,’’ Tony says easily. ‘’You don’t have to do this alone. I care about Sofia too, Stephen. Morgan adores her, and she’s such a sweet girl. I want to help her, and I want to help you. Let’s go in – Wong is calling in more back-up, but there’s no time to lose.’’

‘’Doctor Strange!’’ another voice comes. ‘’Mr Stark! I came to help!’’

‘’Peter?’’ Tony says incredulously as the young man lands on his feet, looking at them. ‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’Mister Wong called me, saying you two were going to do something stupid,’’ the teen says, sounding slightly out of breath. ‘’Am I still on time?’’

‘’Time enough to join us in the stupid thing,’’ Stephen says.

‘’Hey, no, he’s a kid,’’ Tony protests. ‘’Peter, you need to go. We can handle this.’’

‘’No way,’’ Peter says forcefully. ‘’I’m going to help Sofia. You may as well let me.’’

Tony sighs, and Stephen looks over at him. Peter is like a son to Tony, and Stephen knows why he wouldn’t want him here – but Peter has dealt with bigger trouble than this should be, and he is a smart kid. They don’t exactly have a lot of allies at this exact moment, and it doesn’t sound like Peter is planning on leaving anyway. He can see the exact moment Tony comes to the same conclusion, and nods sharply.

‘’But if this goes downhill, you’re going to get back-up here,’’ Tony tells him. Peter seems content with that, and smiles quickly.

‘’We have to move now,’’ Stephen says, feeling his anxiousness grow. He moves towards the warehouse, quickly doing a search. The magic lingers still and he follows it, hearing the floor creak beneath him. No other sounds are audible in the place.

‘’Two persons above us,’’ Tony mutters quietly, his visor down. ‘’FRIDAY has done a quick scan.’’

‘’Don’t attack until we are sure Sofia is safe,’’ Stephen whispers, and up they go. His heart is hammering, and he fears it will give him away as he moves up the stairs swiftly and quietly.

He immediately finds the room. It’s empty – Stephen’s head whips over to Tony, and he renews his spell. The trace is stronger than ever – someone else’s magic, this time. He frowns, looking around. ‘’Tony?’’ he says urgently.

‘’They’re gone now,’’ Tony says, scanning the room. There is an edge to his voice. ‘’They must’ve – portals, right? Can’t you follow them? Wait, Stephen –‘’

But Stephen does not want to wait. Gritting his teeth, he opens his arms wide to take in the traces of the spell that was cast only moments before. The warmth envelops him, and it is so familiar to him that he just knows immediately that Sofia cast this spell. It cannot have been anyone else.

He concentrates and feels the warmth tingle through the rest of his body as he re-casts the spell, using the trace of Sofia’s own spell. It is difficult to do, but Stephen is the Sorcerer Supreme – if he can’t do this, no one can. He feels the sweat trickling down his forehead, but he manages, and looks at the portal that appears before him.

This is no simple portal. This leads to another universe.

He breathes out heavily as he watches it. It will not last forever, and he takes a look back at Tony. ‘’I have to follow her,’’ he says. ‘’I can’t leave her – this has to be Xandu. I don’t know how he got her, but she isn’t safe.’’

‘’Completely agreed,’’ Tony says. ‘’And I’m going with you. You’re not thinking straight – and you can bring us home, right?’’

‘’Yes, but I can’t find what universe this is again when the portal closes,’’ Stephen tells him. ‘’I’m going now. Peter, you have to stay and tell the others what we’re doing.’’

‘’No. I came to help, and I will,’’ Peter says resolutely. 

‘’And me!’’ a new voice comes.

Stephen turns to see Vincent standing there, his eyes dark and determined. The boy must have followed him – he’d been sneaky about it, too, avoiding them until now. ‘’ _No_ ,’’ Stephen says immediately.

‘’I know what universe that is,’’ Vincent says. ‘’I think I know, at least. And I know more about Xandu than you do. He’s defeated you before, and I want to help. She’s my sister.’’

‘’And you’re a child,’’ Stephen shoots back. ‘’Vincent, this is far too dangerous for you. I’m not going to let you come.’’

‘’Nor you, Peter,’’ Tony says sternly. 

Vincent takes his chance. The portal is closer to him than to the others, and Stephen sees what the boy is planning far too late. Vincent frowns, looks at the portal, and runs. ‘’Vincent!’’ Stephen yells, but his son disappears into a different universe. 

‘’We have to go,’’ Tony says. ‘’Peter, you can’t –‘’

But Peter doesn’t seem to hear. His eyes are focused on the portal, his face pale. Tony takes a step back, but Peter is too fast for him as he follows Vincent into the portal.

There is no choice left. Stephen looks at Tony, whose gaze is both resolute and pained. Stephen feels the same agony in his chest; two of his children are on the other side of that gateway, and he needs to help. The portal sputters before him.

Wordlessly, they step through it together.


	4. Part IV

They collide into each other when they fall into the new universe. The warehouse is gone; Stephen blinks to find himself standing in a small hallway. The portal disappears behind him – they were just in time.

Tony mutters an apology as he pushes himself off Stephen, helping him up. Before them are Vincent and Peter, staring at them with big innocent eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Stephen crosses his arms. Vincent bites his lower lip, but doesn’t look all that apologetic. ‘’You,’’ he starts, staring down the boy, ‘’are getting grounded until the end of time. I’m not joking.’’

‘’I’d say that it’s not the best way to start the parenting gig, Stephen, but I think that may be a good idea,’’ Tony says, his voice icily cold as he stares down Peter. The two boys share a mournful look. 

‘’I’m coming to save my sister,’’ Vincent declares, standing straight and boldly. To his credit, the boy doesn’t look afraid about the fact he just travelled to another universe to do so. Maybe because it’s not his first time doing so, but Stephen feels fear for the children rolling around in his gut anyway. ‘’Besides, you can’t ground me yet!’’

‘’An hour ago, the Sanctum decided that the three of you were to stay and live under my care,’’ Stephen informs Vincent. ‘’I have _every_ right to ground you.’’

Vincent’s eyes grow big at the declaration, but Peter gets in between them. ‘’We don’t have time to argue,’’ he says resolutely. ‘’You may not like that we’re here, but we can help. Vincent knows this universe, he said, and I am not going back. I’m going to help.’’

Beside him, Tony sighs. ‘’We need to find Sofia and get out again, and do it as soon as possible,’’ he points out. ‘’Vincent, do you have any idea where she might be?’’

‘’Well, technically, I was never _here_ ,’’ Vincent says a bit sheepishly. He bites his lower lip and folds his arms about himself. ‘’But it must have been Xandu. Maybe he found Sofia and took her. I think this is her original universe.’’

‘’How do you know?’’ Stephen asks.

Vincent shrugs. ‘’I’ve been to a lot of universes,’’ he says. ‘’All of them feel – it’s hard to explain. There’s something different in the air. This one feels like Sofia. I don’t know why she would go back here.’’

Stephen frowns. It has to be Xandu – no doubt remains in his mind, though he doesn’t know how he got to Sofia or why she didn’t warn him. He remembers her story. Xandu had come from the same universe as she – maybe that is the reason. She may not have had a choice.

‘’How can we track her down?’’ Peter asks.

There comes no answer from Vincent. The boy is biting his lower lip, the anxiousness bleeding through. He may know what universe they are in, but there is no way that he knows his way around here. Stephen sighs. ‘’Let’s find the Sanctum,’’ he offers. ‘’Maybe there is _someone_ who knows something more about what is going on.’’

The hallway leads down to a staircase going down. It creaks under their footsteps. Tony is the first to get downstairs and open the door to the outside. A cold wind gushes in, and Stephen shudders as he steps outside. It was summer in their universe, but it doesn’t seem to be the same season here. He wonders what date it is – is it the future? The past? Something else entirely?

On the other hand, it still seems like they are still in New York. 

‘’Can’t you create a portal to the Sanctum?’’ Tony asks. He is not as affected by the weather; his suit has shielded him from far worse. His gaze isn’t on Stephen, but on something far away on the city skyline. There is a certain tension in his face that makes Stephen want to put a calming hand on his arm, but this is hardly the place or moment to act on those feelings.

‘’Let’s see,’’ he mutters, twirling his fingers. He has created so many portals over the last few years that the movements come easily to him; it is hard to believe he once had problems with such a simple spell. And yet, Peter still looks at him in awe, the orange sparks reflected in his brown eyes. 

The portal sizzles into existence. ‘’I’m going to go first,’’ Tony declares, ‘’and the kids can come after. Stephen comes last. I know that you’re going to stay, but you’re always going to be in between the adults. No exceptions. Understood?’’

Vincent is still intimidated enough that he nods easily. Peter’s mouth tightens, but he gives a single nod as well. It is enough for Tony, who disappears through the portal. Stephen goes last – only to gasp at what he sees before him.

Bleecker Street 177A, the New York Sanctum. It is completely destroyed – burnt down to the last beam. The entire street, in fact, looks like it has barely survived the fire that must have waged there. ‘’What happened here?’’ Peter asks, taking a step forward.

Only dark ashes still remain. Stephen takes a shuddering breath as he moves forward. The feel of the Mystic Arts still lingers as he moves his fingers through the dust. This has been his home for years. He knows that technically his own Sanctum is still safe and sound in their universe – but seeing it like this still aches somewhere down.

‘’Xandu,’’ Vincent says quietly. ‘’Sofia told me he’d destroyed the entire Sanctum, just to get to her.’’

Stephen kneels down into the ashes. The floor is the only thing still intact, and he regards it. ‘’Something lingers here,’’ he mutters. ‘’There are still spells, here. It’s not completely gone.’’

Mostly some of the traces of older spells linger – they never really go away, truly. But there are some active spells buzzing in the air as well. Stephen does not know if Vincent can sense them like he can. The boy seems uneasy, however, though that may just as well be attributed to seeing their home demolished like this. 

‘’So where do we go, if we can’t get any answers here?’’ Tony asks. ‘’Is there something like –‘’

A loud bang fills the air. Stephen winces at the sound and quickly rises. ‘’What happened?’’ Peter demands, looking around him. ‘’Something’s coming.’’

Stephen feels it as well, only seconds later. He takes a few steps back to join the group. ‘’I must have activated a spell,’’ he says – it is the only sound explanation. 

Tony moves so that his back is against Stephen’s, his hands up as his beams whir into life. Peter moves next to them and Stephen presses Vincent between all of them. The air is shaking with something, and it appears only a second later.

Three robots fall out of the sky onto the concrete. They vaguely remind Stephen of the Iron Man armour, as their eyes shine a dangerous blue. ‘’This is the Iron Legion,’’ Tony mutters a second later. Before Stephen can respond, the engineer moves forward. ‘’Stop!’’

It doesn’t do much good. The robots raise their guns, the whining sound of a shot loading warning Stephen. He creates a shield, making sure that Vincent is still safe behind it. His heart is racing the way it never does in battles – but now that he has a child to protect, everything is different. He wonders if Tony feels like this all the time, but shakes it off as he focuses on the robot before them.

‘’Stand down,’’ the robots say all together, their voices monotone. ‘’Magic has been detected. Stand down. Magic has been detected.’’

‘’I think this might be your fault,’’ Tony says lightly, taking a step back. ‘’Your magical ass is the one who is bringing us in trouble this time.’’

‘’It’s hardly my evil robots are shooting at us,’’ Stephen retorts. ‘’Aren’t these _yours_? Can’t you make them stop?’’

Tony huffs. ‘’They look like the Iron Legion, but they’re far more advanced. I didn’t pursue them after the whole debacle in Sokovia – also, mine never aimed at civilians.’’

‘’That is all lots of fun, but what are we going to do about it?’’ Peter asks tersely, holding up one hand while he holds back Vincent with his left arm. Vincent just breathes out loudly, standing behind Stephen.

‘’Magic has been detected. Stand down now, or we will shoot,’’ the robots say.

Stephen grimaces and removes the shield. ‘’That should help.’’

A second of silence. ‘’Magic has been detected. This is your last warning.’’

‘’I’m not doing anything!’’ Stephen exclaims as Tony shoots him a look. ‘’They must be detecting the magic I triggered in the Sanctum.’’

‘’That leaves us with no options,’’ Tony says, and moves forward. Stephen hardly has any time to conjure up his shield again before Tony destroys the first robot. The Iron Legion doesn’t wait to respond, however – the blue of their eyes turns red, and Stephen pushes down Vincent as one of the shots comes a little too close.

‘’I can’t –‘’ Vincent wheezes, his blue eyes big and fearful as Stephen lingers above him. ‘’I can’t –‘’

‘’It’s okay,’’ Stephen mutters, still shielding them with his right arm. Peter jumps above them, ready for the action. But Vincent is still too young to deal with anything that has been thrown at them, and Stephen needs him to be safe. ‘’Vincent, we’re going to be fine. Do you remember how to make a shield?’’

‘’Yes,’’ the boy says, and sits up. His hands are bleeding as they were scraped on the street. Stephen’s heart aches as he looks at Vincent, and wishes he’d stayed at home. Vincent takes a deep breath and pinches his eyes shut as he makes the proper movements, his lips moving with inaudible words. A shield stutters into existence, slowly but surely.

‘’Keep that in front of you at all times,’’ Stephen says. ‘’Just make sure no one can get to you. I’m going to make sure no one hurts you, Vincent. I promise.’’

More robots have dropped out of the sky while Stephen was helping Vincent. He rises only to find two staring at him directly. Tony is behind him, dealing with three others at the same time. Three robots are on the ground already, broken beyond use. Peter is slinging between the destroyed buildings, webbing up the robots that are too slow for the young teenager.

Stephen is in no mood to play around. With a snap of his fingers, he makes the Cloak guard Vincent while he sends a blast of power at the robots in front of him.

He doesn’t wait to see if it works, twisting on his feet to move to the other side. Vincent is still crouching below him and Stephen has to protect him from all sides. He doesn’t know how many blasts he sends while guarding Vincent – at one point, he only remembers the exhaustion from keeping his arms up so long, making sure no one gets hit. Tony and Peter are a competent team all by themselves, working together seamlessly, despite the fact that Tony hasn’t donned the suit ever since they defeated Thanos.

‘’Duck!’’ he hears Tony’s voice, and he falls to the ground just in time to see the Iron Man armour destroy a few robots as he flies just over Stephen. Vincent is just staring at them all, but Stephen doesn’t have the time to comfort him as he jumps to his feet again.

One of the robots unexpectedly comes flying at him, and Stephen crosses his arms to ward off an attack that – never comes.

When he dares look up when the impact doesn’t come, he finds all the robots frozen into place. ‘’What happened?’’ he demands as Tony lands, and crouches next to Vincent. The boy releases his shield, breathing heavily. The Cloak comes to rest on the narrow shoulders, almost engulfing Vincent.

Before Tony can answer him, another suit drops to the floor. This one is different than the others – it looks more like Tony’s.

The suit soundlessly disassembles itself, and another Tony Stark appears. ‘’Who are you and what the hell are you doing?’’ he asks, crossing his arms. His eyes narrow as he looks at them. ‘’Is that – you have to be freaking kidding me.’’

‘’Mr Stark?’’ Peter says, scrunching his nose.

‘’Yeah?’’ both of the Tony Starks say.

‘’The problems of multiple universes,’’ Stephen mutters, helping up Vincent. Stark’s eyes fall on him, and he stills for a few moments. Stephen just looks back at him – it’s almost uncomfortable to have two of the same people standing beside you. Stark is almost an exact copy of Tony, except that there are lines on his face that Tony doesn’t have. There are a few more streaks of grey in his hair – maybe he is a few years older. Aside from that, he wouldn’t be able to tell them apart.

Stark sighs, pinching his nose. ‘’Why is it always me?’’ he mutters hopelessly before turning back to Tony. ‘’You’re from a different universe? Why are you here?’’

It doesn’t seem to faze Stark overly much. Maybe he has more experience with magic than Stephen would have otherwise expected. ‘’Someone abducted my daughter,’’ he says, laying a hand on Vincent’s back. ‘’He took her here. I just want to find her.’’

Something in Stark’s face shifts. ‘’You’ve got a daughter? And what’s with the army made of kids? Why are you destroying my bots?’’

‘’I don’t think it’s any of your business,’’ Tony says. ‘’Stephen, we just gotta find the sorcerers. If anyone’s going to help –‘’

‘’It’s my universe, so it is my business,’’ Stark interferes harshly. ‘’There are only very few sorcerers left. You’re not going to find any. If you want any help, I’m the best bet you have. Though I’m not sure I _want_ to help.’’

‘’We don’t need it, you freaky –‘’

‘’Stop it,’’ Stephen demands. ‘’Look, Tony – Mr Stark, I just want to find Sofia. She’s eleven and was taken by one of the sorcerers that originally came from this universe. His name is Xandu. Does that mean anything to you?’’

Stark stares at him. There is something dark in his eyes – something unspeakably defeated, and Stephen cannot understand what it means. Stark turns away, however, taking out his phone and tapping a few buttons.

‘’I know Xandu,’’ Stark mutters, and looks back at him. He has no prosthetic arm, as far as Stephen can see, and yet he looks more broken in that moment than he has ever seen Tony look. His heart goes out to the man – he can’t repress his own emotions when it comes to any Tony Stark.

‘’Can you tell us about him?’’ Vincent says, some of his courage finding its way back now that the Iron Legion is down. ‘’Please, we just want to find my sister.’’

Stephen does not know this Stark, however, so he holds back the boy by his shoulder before he walks over too far. He may be feeling for the Tony Stark of this universe, but he is not sure whether to trust him. Definitely not with Vincent.

Stark looks at the boy. ‘’Your son?’’ he asks Stephen.

Stephen’s hold on Vincent tightens. ‘’Yes.’’

‘’It seems reckless to take your children into another universe,’’ Stark says, eyeing them critically. ‘’Anything could happen to them.’’

‘’Don’t lecture us on parenting,’’ Tony snaps. ‘’You don’t seem like you know the first thing about children. Now, I’ve got an actual daughter waiting at home, and Stephen has a toddler who’s wondering where her two siblings are. We mean to go home with both of them, so if you know something, you should spill.’’

Stark’s face is oddly neutral, as he takes in Tony’s speech. Stephen just waits, not wanting to turn this into an argument – he does not fully understand why Tony is being so aggressive towards his own self, but perhaps he has his reasons. 

‘’You think I don’t know about loss,’’ Stark murmurs, and shakes his head. ‘’Many things have happened here. We are as safe as we can be, but our safety has come at a terrible price. I know very well who Xandu is– he is responsible for the destruction of the Sanctum, and he didn’t stop there. Many others joined him. He’s not the only one who sought the power of the child of the Sorcerer Supreme.’’

‘’Sofia,’’ Stephen mutters. ‘’There are others after her?’’

Stark shrugs. ‘’I don’t know. They left two years ago to hunt her. I tried to find her and help, but I can’t leave my own universe behind. The sorcerers that were still here were a threat to society – fighting each other, creating rifts in the multiverse and reality. The Sanctum was divided.’’

‘’What about the Sorcerer Supreme?’’ Tony asks, glancing at Stephen with some concern. 

There is a moment of silence before Stark sighs and turns away. ‘’Stephen was killed early on,’’ he says. ‘’He told me about the prophecy just before the fighting started. Clea went on a rampage after his death. She’s dead as well, now.’’

‘’Who is Clea?’’ Stephen asks, before the realization dawns on him. ‘’Sofia’s mother?’’

Stark nods. ‘’I tried to look for Sofia after the deaths, but I was also busy trying to make sure no one ripped apart our reality. Xandu gathered a lot of followers, but the Sanctum still tried to stand strong. It was a fierce revolution, with many sorcerers trying to protect Sofia and wondering where she had gone. It all came to a head when Xandu’s opponents tried to wipe them out with dark energy. I had to interfere – I had to – you don’t know. They would have destroyed the universe out of revenge for their Sorcerer Supreme. I’m the one who brought them down.’’

‘’You fought our people?’’ Vincent says, his fists balling and his face furious. He takes a step forward before Stephen can stop him, all shyness forgotten. ‘’You _helped Xandu_?’’

‘’Not intentionally,’’ Stark says sharply. ‘’Stephen was my friend. I cared about him very much, and I would’ve seen his murderers to justice. I would’ve taken in his daughter and raised her as my own. But she’d disappeared already, and the ones I considered to be on our side would have raised hell just for their revenge. But in doing what I did, Xandu and his misfits got away. I haven’t seen them since.’’

‘’They followed Sofia,’’ Stephen says, and stares at Stark. The man looks mournful beyond grief – his dark eyes not meeting any of theirs. He believes that Stark had no choice, or at least didn’t believe himself to have a choice. It’s hard to think of the Sanctum going this far to avenge his death, however. It’s hard to imagine any of them being so lost that they would do the unspeakable. They were sworn to protect their reality.

Then again, war does odd things to people. The Sanctum is a safe refuge and built for peace, but it’s filled with broken people. Destroying that haven may bring out something in the inhabitants that has not resurfaced in a long time.

‘’Then where does our trail lead?’’ Tony says, and it’s the first thing he’s said in a while. Peter stands beside him, quietly. Maybe he doesn’t know what to say to years of Mystical war and slaughter. Stephen also doesn’t really know what to say, after all.

‘’I need to find Sofia.’’ It’s all Stephen knows for certain, and he starts pacing. There is obviously a ban on any and all magic now, with the sorcerers having come so close to destroying this reality. There won’t be many Masters of the Mystic Arts – so following a single trail should be easy. But then, where does that trail even start? Where is Sofia now?

Stark takes a step closer. ‘’There’s another Sorcerer Supreme,’’ he says slowly. ‘’One who cares about Sofia, as well. She might be able to help you find her and apprehend Xandu.’’

‘’Can you take us to her?’’ Tony asks.

‘’She won’t welcome me there, but I can tell you where she is.’’

‘’Tell us,’’ Stephen says. This is their only hope.

~*~

The four of them stand before a building that looks more like a ruin than anything else. There’s a hole in the door the size of Vincent’s head and the lock is broken. Stephen hesitates, not sure that this is the right address.

‘’I don’t think we’ll find the Sorcerer Supreme here,’’ Peter says, his eyes questioning as he looks between Tony and Stephen.

‘’We won’t if we don’t even try,’’ Tony says forcefully, and pushes the door. It’s not even a particularly hard shove, but the door opens with a loud and ominous creak. Vincent hides behind Stephen’s leg, and he lays a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

Tony goes first, Peter following him. Stephen takes the moment to crouch so he can see Vincent’s frightened expression. ‘’We’ll be fine,’’ he assures the boy. ‘’I’m going to protect you from anything we might find here, and we’ll find Sofia. I promise.’’

He lets Vincent walk ahead of him so he can guard the rear. Stark had promised them that they wouldn’t be attacked anymore, with the Iron Legion standing down, but Stephen is rather safe than sorry. It’s the way to living a long life as the Sorcerer Supreme.

The hallways are dark, and he creates a small light in the palm of his hand. As he is walking behind everyone, their shadows are cast out in front of them, long and unnatural. This place is slightly unnerving – Stephen doesn’t share Peter’s belief that there is no one here. Some _thing_ is, at least, the way the traces of magic sizzle around him and die out. 

‘’Stop,’’ he says, and Tony halts immediately. Peter nearly bumps into him, but Vincent looks up to him, his face pale. 

‘’What’s it, Stephen?’’ Tony turns to him, his gauntlet ready for attack. There is a powerful surge of energy coming from the room next to them – not that there is a door. Not a visible one, anyway. Stephen frowns as he lays his one free hand to the mouldy wallpaper, and whispers a single word.

The wallpaper crumbles away, turning to dust underneath his fingers and sticking under his nails. The door behind it glows a faint blue and Stephen lets go of his own light so he can push at it with two hands. A spell guards it, but that is something he can deal with. It takes him only a minute to dissolve the trace of magic into nothing and the door’s glow disappears.

This door does not creak as Stephen opens it. Orange light welcomes him behind it, a shield of burning fire the first thing he sees. Tony steps in front of him, at the ready with his own blueish shield to protect all of them. He’s so close to Stephen that the armour presses against his own robes and he tries not to focus on that thought.

‘’You’re not welcome, Stark.’’

The shield still burns brightly, but it is lowered as a face comes into view. A woman who seems to be in her forties stares at them, a defiant expression on her face. Her eyes are a light grey and her skin is pale. She is familiar, in a way, though Stephen is certain he doesn’t know her in their own reality. 

‘’We’re just here for help,’’ Tony says, and removes his own shield, though he doesn’t move. Stephen steps in front of him, his hands lifted as if in surrender.

‘’Stephen?’’ the woman says, and her spells dissipate. With one snap of her fingers, the light comes back in the room – a bright orb floats above them, serving as a lamp. She stares at him. ‘’Is that _you_? Can it really be?’’

There’s a hopeful lilt to her voice. Stephen just blinks, staring at her. She is so _familiar_ , and yet he can’t place her. There’s no one in his world that –

It clicks. ‘’ _Donna_?’’ he says in disbelief. His sister had been nothing more than a girl when she’d died, but Stephen will never forget her voice as she’d cried out for help in the water. Stephen hadn’t been quick enough, and he’d seen her grey eyes from far away, bloodshot as she’d been swallowed by the waves.

She had never opened them again, after.

It takes no more than a second for Donna to have stepped forward and engulfed him in her arms. Stephen can do little but reciprocate, his mind whirring to catch up with this unexpected development. 

‘’I never thought I’d see you again,’’ Donna says when she lets go of him, looking him over. ‘’Then again, maybe I should’ve accounted for the multiverse. Enough has been going wrong in that regard, after all, and you’ve always been such a troublemaker.’’

‘’You know we’re from a different universe?’’ he asks, glancing towards Tony, who just shrugs at him.

Donna grins. ‘’Well, it’s not a farfetched guess, is it? My own brother has been dead for a few years now, and there’s some differences between you and him. Besides, Stark’s armour looks a bit outdated and I know he’d never go out looking like that in this universe.’’

‘’Hey now,’’ Tony protests and folds his arms.

‘’Meet Peter and Vincent,’’ Stephen says, as the two boys step forward. ‘’Peter is Tony’s mentee and Vincent is my son.’’ 

Donna shakes both of their hands with a fond expression. ‘’Well, hello there. We have a Peter Parker in this universe, you know. And Vincent. Oh, I didn’t know I had a nephew! I’m very pleased to meet you.’’

‘’We’re not here for a family reunion,’’ Tony says. A troubled frown is on his face, and Stephen wonders if it bothers him that Donna doesn’t seem fond of him. ‘’We need to find Sofia Strange.’’

A grimace settles on Donna’s face. ‘’You’re not the only ones to have ever told me that,’’ she mutters. ‘’You’re two years late, however. Sofia isn’t here and she hasn’t been for years. She left for another dimension and I don’t know which one.’’

‘’I do know,’’ Vincent says fiercely. ‘’She came to mine and she found me. We’ve been travelling together for years now, and she’s my sister, and she’s _here_. We need to save her!’’

Stephen lays a hand on top of the boy’s wild hair as he turns to Donna. ‘’Sofia and Vincent came to my Sanctum a little while ago with their toddler sister from yet another dimension,’’ he explains quietly. ‘’I took them in and I’ve decided to raise them as my own. Sofia has been taken, and we suspect it’s Xandu who finally got to her. We followed her here. Unless she has created another portal, she must be here somewhere.’’

Donna stares at them wordlessly for a few moments, before she beckons at them to follow her. Stephen doesn’t even look up as Donna creates several more doors out of the wallpaper, navigating the labyrinth with effortless ease. Peter, behind him, stares with wonder as the building shifts and changes before their eyes.

‘’I joined the Sanctum after my brother became Sorcerer Supreme,’’ Donna starts telling as they walk. ‘’It’s not something he could keep a secret from me. He had an on-and-off relationship with a woman named Clea, a brilliant sorceress who he had a rivalry with, at the start. She’s the mother of Sofia, though none of us knew that Stephen had a daughter until the prophecy was found.’’

‘’Why didn’t she tell him?’’ Peter asks, his voice echoing in the long hallways. Donna turns to him with a faint smile.

‘’The matters of the heart are often complicated. I know that Stephen loved Clea, but he loved someone else, too. She didn’t want him to force to choose her, simply because she’d given him a child. And in the end, it led to the end of the Sanctum. Xandu killed Stephen in front of me, and Clea went mad with anger. She was chosen to be the new Sorcerer Supreme, and led our people into a war. Stark interfered, worried that Clea would force the sorcerers to destroy our reality to avenge Stephen. He killed her, in the end.’’

‘’Stark killed Sofia’s mother?’’ Stephen repeats. Tony walks next to him, but stays silent. He is pale, however, and Stephen wishes he could take his hand and reassure him. There is no Clea in their universe and he knows that Tony would never kill anyone like that. Not if Stephen cared about them.

Donna nods, though. ‘’His method was efficient, if nothing else. The feud ended, and I was Sorcerer Supreme. Of what, however? There are only a few sorcerers remaining, so I’m here to ensure the continued existence of this reality. It’s been crippled by several attacks and ready to fall at any second. It’s a thankless job, but it’s what I’m here for. Stephen would have been devastated to know this happened.’’

‘’I thought Stephen and Stark were friends in this dimension,’’ Tony says out of the blue. ‘’Stark told us.’’

They stop as the next door leads into a round room. A green light shines in the middle, and an artefact Stephen immediately recognizes sits in the centre of it. ‘’The Eye of Agamotto,’’ he murmurs.

Donna offers him an appreciative smile. ‘’Stark told you to come to me, didn’t he? He was right to. Yes, he and Stephen were friends – in a way. I’m never quite sure what happened between them, but I can guess. Stephen never told me who he was seeing when he wasn’t with Clea, but it was always quite obvious. Stark desperately tried to find Sophia, but I’d told him to stay away. He killed Clea and I don’t think Stephen would have trusted him with his daughter, after that. Besides, she was long gone. Afterwards, Stark mostly involved himself with making sure no sorcerer would ever upset the balance of reality this much again – mostly by monitoring all magic carefully.’’

Stephen has to take a deep breath and can’t bring himself to look at Tony. Donna is implying an awful lot – implying he’d been in love with Tony Stark. Implying that Stark had loved him back. He knows that he isn’t the Stephen from this universe, and that Tony isn’t the same man as the one they just met – but still.

He thinks about kissing the scars on Tony’s chest and tracing his spine, and feels himself heat up. He knows how it feels to want to be with Tony and to ache with the knowledge it will not happen. This Stephen might have lived if he had never fallen in love with Stark – if he’d stayed with Clea. She might have told him about their daughter.

But that Stephen isn’t him. He has his own choices. He knows Sofia exists already and he means to go after her. All of that is more important than whether Tony wants anything more from him or not. His daughter needs to be safe.

‘’How is this going to help us find Sofia?’’ he asks, perhaps a bit more forcefully than he needs to. Donna eyes him and he can’t help but shake the feeling that she knows. 

‘’Love is a powerful thing,’’ she says, and takes the Eye of Agamotto. ‘’I managed to save this during the attacks. I might be able to look back in time to see where Sofia went and where she is now. It’s just a lesson you need to remember, Stephen, and not just for now – love is a powerful motivator. It will drive anyone mad without the slightest hint of magic.’’

They all sit back as Donna activates the eye. It hangs around her neck as the power radiates from her. It’s invisible to the naked eye, but Stephen can feel the magic all around her. He knows Vincent can feel it, too, and he presses the boy against him. Tony is remarkably quiet, taking it in. Stephen wonders if seeing Donna like this reminds him of the events on Titan, when it was Stephen who watched the possibilities.

It takes a few minutes for Donna to open her eyes again. Stephen watches her and wonders what would have happened if his own sister had lived. He wonders if his own Donna would have joined the Sanctum, or if she would have found another path. Grief fills him, together with anxiety over Sofia’s fate. He will not lose anyone else who he loves. He refuses.

‘’I saw her,’’ Donna says, taking a deep breath. ‘’You are right – it is Xandu that has her. He forced her to come to this universe. They are in the remnants of his old home. It was destroyed by Clea when she tried to kill him, but there is something that he needs there. You need to leave now before he hurts Sofia.’’

She sets back the Eye of Agamotto, her hands careful with the relic. Her head bows as she takes a step back and turns towards them.

‘’You’re not coming with us?’’ Vincent says.

‘’We could use a powerful magic lady,’’ Peter adds, his smile bright.

But Donna is already shaking her head. ‘’I want to help Sofia,’’ she answers wearily, ‘’but in truth, Sofia is not mine to save anymore. _You_ are her family now – you are the only chance she has. This fight will require mutual trust and complete understanding if you want to win. I will stay here and make sure reality doesn’t unbend when you return to your own universe.’’

‘’You can come with us afterwards,’’ Stephen says before he even notices he’s talking. ‘’To our reality. Donna – you don’t have to be alone here. There is a Sanctum that could be your home and three children that would love you as an aunt. I will be there.’’

A sigh comes from his sister as Donna lays a hand on his shoulder. She is far older than she ever got the chance to be in Stephen’s world. ‘’I already thought I wasn’t alive anymore in your dimension when you failed to recognize me immediately,’’ she tells him kindly. ‘’I wish I had a Sanctum to be a part of, Stephen. I wish I had my brother and three healthy children to cherish. But this is my reality, and whether it is a good one or not, I will protect it with everything I have. That is our job, as Sorcerer Supreme. There are still sorcerers relying on me here, and one day, we will rebuild the Sanctum. That is my job here – yours is waiting for you, too.’’

Stephen doesn’t hesitate to fold her in his arms, this time. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he closes his eyes as he holds onto his sister tightly. He hasn’t held her in decades, and even when she was alive, he hadn’t known that he needed to do this. That he cared about her so much, and that he would miss her when she was gone.

It’s a consolation, in some way. She will guard this dimension, and it means that Donna is still alive, in some ways. That she’ll always be alive somewhere, and is not completely lost.

‘’You need to leave now,’’ she murmurs as they let go of each other. With a gesture of her hand, a portal appears behind them. ‘’Good luck, Stephen. It was good to meet you, Peter and Vincent. I wish you all the fortune in life. And you, Tony Stark – I’m glad to see you aren’t much like your counterpart here. Take care of them.’’

‘’I will,’’ Tony says as he inclines his head. Stephen thinks they are communicating wordlessly, but takes no heed. Behind that portal, his daughter will be waiting for rescue.

This time, he is the first one that steps through it. 

~*~

Saying that the home is destroyed is a bit of an understatement. The number of completely wrecked buildings is staggering but now that he knows the story behind the destruction, Stephen can’t say that he is much surprised. A fight between sorcerers is nothing to scoff at.

‘’Let’s go,’’ Peter says, staring at the wreckage with a determined look on his face. ‘’Sofia has to be in there!’’

Part of the roof is blown apart, but they don’t need to exit that way. The door is just as unlocked as Donna’s was – maybe Xandu hadn’t cared for that, in his haste to – do what, exactly? Tony nods at him as Stephen hesitates in front of the opening.

‘’Vincent,’’ he says, and turns back for a moment. ‘’If there is any sign of trouble, you run for it, alright? Perhaps we should have left you at Donna’s.’’

‘’No, I can help!’’ Vincent says, but Stephen thinks of a few hours earlier, when the boy had ducked beneath his shield, his eyes widened in fright. If something happened to Vincent in their attempts to save Sofia, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

Tony goes on a knee to look the boy in the eye. ‘’Your father is going to save Sofia,’’ the man says quietly, ‘’but it’s going to be hard if he’s worrying about you. Now, we’re not just going to abandon you and leave you in the street. Stay behind us and Peter at all times, and if something happens – our first priority is getting you to safety, okay? This isn’t negotiable. Peter will come with you if something happens to us. Do you get that, Peter?’’

The teen nods wordlessly, but Vincent still seems unconvinced. ‘’But I know some magic,’’ he protests. ‘’I can shield you.’’

‘’And I’m sure you can,’’ Tony says, and there’s a small smile playing on his lips. ‘’Let us protect you for now, huh? When you grow up, there’ll be plenty of opportunity to show us what you’re made of. Promise us you’ll stay behind us and run at trouble.’’

‘’I promise,’’ the boy mutters. Tony rises and turns to Stephen, stepping beside him as they enter the house.

Stephen can feel his heart beating in anticipation, even as he spreads his magic out all over the place. There are two heartbeats – those must belong to Sofia and Xandu. They are here somewhere, and he’s still in time to save her. He’s acutely aware of the teen and child walking behind him, and fear grips him. He needs to keep everyone safe. 

Fortunately, Tony is with him. Stephen looks at him; Tony still has his faceplate up so that his expression is visible. ‘’I don’t like this,’’ he whispers, and Tony’s eyes rest on him. ‘’I can feel that two people are here. Xandu will be powerful, Tony. Vincent and Peter shouldn’t be here.’’

‘’We’ll make sure everyone is safe,’’ Tony says – the look on his face is fully determined, and Stephen doesn’t doubt he means to make it so. ‘’I promise, Stephen, we’ll return with everyone fully intact, today.’’

Stephen doesn’t know what to do if they won’t.

It takes a while for them to get through the house. Xandu didn’t live in a small home – Stephen wonders why he didn’t move into the Sanctum, but perhaps he is just old money. The home may be destroyed, but there’s enough signs of that, at least.

They move completely silent, and Stephen tries to regain his calmness in that period. It works to an extent – he is still uncertain about whether bringing Vincent and Peter was the right move. Peter is a good fighter, however, and he might just be what they need to face Xandu. He wouldn’t want to leave Vincent alone on the streets, though.

There’s nothing for it, now. Donna would have said something if she had seen a future where something bad happened, Stephen tells himself, even though he’s not fully sure. It’s not always the task of the Sorcerer Supreme to avoid the bad, after all – not if there’s something larger at play. And there might be.

‘’I hear something,’’ Tony whispers eventually, and grabs Stephen’s arm. The metal is cold to the touch, but Tony lets go within a second, not meeting his eyes. Stephen just stands completely still, holding his breath so he might hear.

Tony is right. There is some noise coming from below them, apparently. A hidden basement – that might explain why they haven’t found Sofia and Xandu yet. Stephen takes a deep breath and lets the power flow through him as he gestures with his hands and fingers until the floor under them becomes a portal. 

‘’I’m not sure what we’ll find underneath this, so be prepared for anything,’’ he murmurs. Tony nods, though Peter and Vincent seem to pale a bit. Stephen wants to say that they could stay here – that they don’t have to come. He already knows they’ll insist, however, and there’s no time to lose.

He just has to trust that Tony and Peter can take care of themselves and will help him keep Vincent safe. Stephen hops through the portal first, the Cloak helping him float in the air so he lands on the ground gently. The basement is well-lit, candles all over the walls and floor. They drip a blood-red wax on the carpeted floor. This is a ceremony, Stephen realizes immediately – not mere decoration but here for a goal. This is the only part of the home that isn’t completely destroyed.

A picture stands in the middle of the room, but that’s not the first thing that Stephen sees. The first thing he sees is a pale-faced and white-haired sorcerer holding onto Sofia.

‘’If you value your own life, you’ll let go of her immediately,’’ Stephen says sternly, shifting his feet so he is ready to strike at a moment’s notice. The magic is already burning at his fingertips with spells more violent than he usually uses against villains. But this man has done one thing that Stephen can never forgive – he’s taken Stephen’s kid.

Tony lands next to him, equally unforgiving as he raises gauntlets that are already whining with unreleased beams. Peter and Vincent drop next, standing behind Stephen. He can’t focus on them now – all his attention is on the tear-tracks on Sofia’s cheeks, her tangled hair and the bruises on her neck.

Xandu takes a step forward, forcing Sofia to come with him. She lets out a quiet gasp as he pulls her by her hair, and her eyes rest on Stephen’s. Bloodshot grey eyes – like Donna’s were, the moment before she drowned.

Never again. Never again.

‘’I was wondering when you’d come,’’ Xandu says conversationally, as if Stephen is late for having some tea with the man. 

‘’Well, wonder no longer.’’ Stephen takes another step, his fist sizzling with bright power in his anger. He needs to gain control if he wants to defeat Xandu. The man might be old, but he has killed other versions of himself. He has hunted Sofia and Vincent through multiple dimensions.

This ends now.

Xandu also takes a step, still dragging Sofia with him. ‘’It’s so nice of you that you brought the boy. The girl doesn’t seem to work, you see? I’ve followed her for years and still she isn’t capable of what the prophecy foretold. _Wrong child_.’’

Sofia lets out a sob and Stephen finds himself looking at her. She looks so tiny, clawing desperately at the hand Xandu holds her with.

‘’I am not going to help you!’’ Vincent roars, and takes a step forward.

‘’Let go of her,’’ Tony says, neatly sidestepping in front of the boy. ‘’Xandu, it’s over. This is not a fight you’ll win.’’

Xandu glares at them. ‘’Strange told me that the Wand of Watoomb might work, you know?’’ he says. ‘’Do you know it, Strange? The Wand? Right after he said that, he forbid me to use it. He said the danger would be too grave and that I would be banished from the Sanctum if I tried. _How dare he_. He spent most of his life bringing the world in danger and saving it at the last moment for far more trivial things!’’

Stephen knows of the Wand. Not that he has ever used it – it’s a relic safeguarded by the Sanctum. It’s a dangerous object that he would never let any of his sorcerers take in hand.

‘’There are things that are too dangerous in this world,’’ he eventually says. ‘’Let Sofia go. Now.’’

‘’If he had just let me use it – only once. I spent hours and hours looking for another way, after he told me this. I valued his insight, you see? I was as faithful as he could’ve ever wished for me to be. Clea was the only one who ever tried to console me. I’d almost given up when I found the prophecy. I wouldn’t have had to take your child, Strange, if you’d just let me use the Wand! If you hadn’t _destroyed_ it! Now the only one powerful enough to awaken my Melinda is one of yours, and I’ll be damned if I don’t get her back after all of this.’’

The man is obviously mad and unable to tell dimensions apart anymore. Stephen is not enough of a fool to think that makes him any less dangerous – it is the opposite, in fact. Xandu is too grief-stricken to care about reason.

_It’s just a lesson you need to remember, Stephen, and not just for now – love is a powerful motivator. It will drive anyone mad without the slightest hint of magic._

Donna had known. Xandu had lost someone and he will do anything to get her back. It is what had driven him to kill this dimension’s Stephen Strange and hunt the children for years. Now that there are two of them here, he will not stop. Stephen curses himself for bringing Vincent – Xandu will try to get to him, if Sofia hadn’t managed to do what he wanted.

‘’I’m not warning you again,’’ he says, and his hand lights up as he conducts his spell. ‘’Let go of Sofia.’’

‘’Only if I get the boy,’’ Xandu snarls. His hand starts to glow too, as he holds it to Sofia’s neck. ‘’And if I don’t get him, the girl will die.’’

‘’Sofia!’’ Vincent yells and pushes past Tony. Stephen curses, but Tony reacts faster than he does. The gauntlet fires just above Xandu’s head and the blast collides with the wall. The building rumbles on the impact. Xandu does not seem to care, however, as his free hand starts shining a blinding silver.

Stephen stops Xandu’s curse from crashing into them as he dispels it. Tony is thrown back, though, having been in front of him. Stephen can’t spare a glance for him as he creates two whips and lashes forward, making sure that he can’t hit Sofia. 

Xandu’s footwork is phenomenal and his movements fluid, even despite his age and the fact that he’s still holding onto Sofia. With his free hand, he grabs at one of the whips and yanks at it, throwing Stephen off balance. He recovers quickly, creating a scorching knife out of the broken whip and aiming it at Xandu’s head.

The man ducks just in time, but it gives Stephen the time he needs to throw a good old-fashioned punch at Xandu. He is no stranger to combat, however, and elbows Stephen back in the stomach. Stephen falls down with a cough, the stone scraping open his lower arms.

‘’Stephen!’’ Tony’s voice comes just as an electric spell comes at him. Stephen’s eyes widen and he rolls away just in time, only to see Xandu being tackled by the Iron Man suit. The impact makes him let go of Sofia and she falls to the ground, clutching at her head.

Stephen grabs blindly at her as he scrambles up, helping her in the process. ‘’You’re safe,’’ he murmurs, holding her tightly in her arms. ‘’We’re here. You’re safe.’’

‘’We need to defeat him,’’ she whispers. There is determination in her voice, though, weariness and resolve settling in her stance. Her eyes are swollen from the tears but she is stronger than ever. Stephen holds her tightly.

‘’You don’t need to do anything else,’’ he tells her and turns back. Peter is holding Xandu away from Tony with his webs. Vincent is helping him, his blue eyes darkened as he adds magic to Peter’s webs. It seems to slow Xandu down as Tony obviously struggles to get out of a spell.

‘’I can’t hold him!’’ Peter yells at him.

Stephen makes a split decision. The children are the most important thing here – as long as they are safe, he considers their mission a success. ‘’Go,’’ he shouts back, guiding Sofia towards them. ‘’Peter, get Vincent and Sofia to safety! We’ll deal with Xandu!’’

‘’No!’’ Sofia cries out. ‘’Master Strange, please! Come with us!’’

‘’We’re going to deal with this for now and forever,’’ Stephen says resolutely. ‘’Peter, take them.’’

He can see the hesitation in Peter’s face – he understands that feeling. Peter has seen Tony almost die in front of him, and he wants to make sure it never happens again. But he knows just as well that the children are their priority, now, and Stephen is here to help. After a second, he nods and lets go.

Stephen turns as he hears Peter instruct Sofia and Vincent behind him. 

A blast gets Xandu away from Tony. The sorcerer looks back towards Stephen, who raises his hands once again.

‘’Touch him again, and I’ll blast your head off,’’ he threatens. Xandu takes a step forward him, only barely managing to shield the next spell Stephen swings his way. Tony lies on the ground, but he’s already getting up, so he can’t be injured too badly.

Xandu’s shield is strong enough to withstand Stephen’s power, and he manages to throw a spell back at him. Stephen staggers as he barely manages to duck. He can feel the heat radiating from where the blast hits the wall behind him and stops the pieces of brick floating in the air, sending them all towards Xandu who curses as he is scraped.

Tony flies at the sorcerer, hitting him over and over with his metallic fist. Xandu wheezes but before Stephen can come to assist, Tony’s arm is captured and twisted. He lets out a piercing yell and Stephen’s blood runs cold as the prosthetic arm is cut off with a single swing.

The removal must have hurt an awful lot – even a slight twitching of the prosthetic is already enough to cause pain for the rest of the day. Tony sags back, hissing loudly enough for Stephen to hear it outside of the suit.

A sharp pain in his thigh catches Stephen unaware. While he was focused on Tony, Xandu had sent another spell his way. Stephen quickly shield himself as the Cloak wraps its lower part around the injury, trying to stop the bleeding. Stephen pushes the shield back until Xandu falls back and rises in the air, forcing Xandu to remain on the ground with an invisible power.

‘’You think they’re safe if I’m not around?’’ Xandu yells out. ‘’Do you know how many sorcerers know about that prophecy? About the raw power in the child? This is not going to end with me, Strange. This is _never_ going to end!’’

‘’Then I’ll fight every sorcerer who wants to harm a hair on their head,’’ Stephen says, and feels calmer than he has in ages. ‘’I’ll protect them until everyone knows that _I_ am their guardian. I’ll keep them safe until they are more powerful than any of you, and beyond.’’

Xandu cries out but still lashes at Stephen with a new spell from where he is lying down. Stephen lets it pass him by, but he needs something stronger to defeat this man. Xandu’s attacks are easily deflated, but his defences are extraordinarily good. Stephen is not a vicious fighter, normally: he prefers to wait out his opponent and strike when they let down their defences, but Xandu will never let that happen.

Tony is sitting up, and that is heartening, at least. ‘’Stephen!’’ he yells, and there’s only the slightest hint of pain in his voice. ‘’I have a plan. Fire a spell at me, the most powerful you have!’’

‘’Are you insane?’’ Stephen says, keeping all his energy focused on holding Xandu contained. They need to figure out a plan to get him down permanently.

Tony’s face plate goes up. His hair is damp with sweat and plastered to his pale face, but his eyes are fully focused. ‘’Do you trust me?’’ he implores. ‘’Stephen, we don’t have much time! He’s getting up!’’

It’s true. Xandu is shielding himself from the pure spell of strength Stephen is using to keep him on the ground. It won’t take long for him to be fully standing and ready to fight again. And Tony is incapacitated, with only one arm left.

‘’On the count of three,’’ he says. ‘’One. Two. _Three!_ ’’

He lets go of the spell he has aimed at Xandu, who stumbles under the sudden freedom. Instead, he aims it at Tony, who is aiming back at Stephen with the blinding blue light of his arc reactor.

The two forces meet for one, two seconds. Stephen grits his teeth and keeps it in the balanced. He knows what is going to happen – it’s going to explode, and Xandu will be too late to escape the impact.

The combustion blinds him for a second. He can first hear the entire building rambling in protest – then he sees the wall giving away from Tony. With a shout, Stephen casts a quick spell to keep the wall where it is. The explosion had worked, as Xandu lies unconsciously on the ground – but it’d also knocked out Tony, his slack face leaning against the wall that Stephen had just stopped from tumbling down on top of him.

The entire building is going to come down. Stephen’s feet hit the floor as he runs towards Tony, shaking him gently. ‘’You have to wake up,’’ he says in desperation. Creating the blast had taken most of his vigour – it had needed to be a strong blow to take down a sorcerer. He can feel his hands trembling again, as he doesn’t have the energy to still them. He lifts his fingers to Tony’s chin, trying to get him to react.

He is too late. They’re going to be buried underneath the debris. Stephen closes his eyes as he can feel the building give out, leaning over Tony so he can use his own body to protect him. The stuttering shield above his head is the only shelter he has – it will give in soon, but perhaps it’ll be enough to survive this ordeal.

Waiting for the roof to collapse on top of him, he lets out one last breath – and then breathes in again. The rumbling has stopped. Opening his eyes, he dares a glance at the ceiling. It’s in mid-collapse, clearly going to come down whenever it is not held there anymore.

‘’Doctor Strange, hurry!’’ Peter’s voice is clear and loud. He stands above the portal they came in with. Webs come from both of his hands – a child attached to each of the strings. The white substance is wrapped around both Sofia’s and Vincent’s middles, keeping them afloat as their own hands are spread out, concentration clear on their faces.

Sofia and Vincent are holding up the ceiling. Stephen starts at the realization – the three children have saved them. And they need to hurry, or it will all be in vain. Stephen gestures with his hands so that Tony will float, too – he’s done this spell so often to change Donna’s diaper, now, that it comes as a second nature. That must be how Sofia and Vincent learned the spell as well.

He remembers telling them not to use it, and almost laughs at the irony.

He glances at the unconscious Xandu. Stephen can’t just leave him here to die – he is a doctor, even if he’s the Sorcerer Supreme. Even if he kidnapped Sofia. Straining himself, he applies the same spell to the sorcerer, refusing to even think about abandoning him.

Tony floats up the portal first, followed by Xandu, and Stephen jumps up after them. That leaves him above with Peter, while the children are still dangling below. They won’t be able to get Vincent and Sofia out before the building collapses 

‘’I have an idea,’’ Stephen says. ‘’Vincent, Sofia – can you hear me? I want you to let go when I say the word. I will create a portal for you to outside of the building. Peter, you need to let go of them on the count of three. I’ll create a portal for us immediately after to exit through.’’

‘’Can’t you hoist us up?’’ Vincent yells back. Stephen can see the perspiration on his forehead – the spell is taking much out of both of them.

‘’The building won’t hold,’’ he yells back. ‘’ _Trust me._ ’’

‘’On the count of three, got it,’’ Sofia says, clenching her teeth. ‘’Do the count-down!’’

And once again, Stephen counts. ‘’One. Two. _Three_!’’

Several things happen. Peter lets go of the children, falling back when he loses the weight. Vincent and Sofia let go of the spell and fall – right into the portal to the outside that Stephen creates, his arms trembling with pain and exhaustion. He’s not ready, however – the children may be outside on the street now, there’s still the four of them that are in a home that is ready to collapse at any moment now.

One more portal. That’s all that’s needed. Focusing his breath, Stephen throws a portal over themselves, forcefully removing them from this location just as the bricks come down all around where they were just standing.

‘’Wow,’’ Peter says, trembling with anxiety as he suddenly finds himself standing outside. A few feet away, Xandu’s old home crashes down, taking parts of other houses with him. They all look uninhabited, though, so Stephen can’t bring himself to care. He sags to the ground, breathing loudly.

‘’Master Strange!’’ Sofia crashes into him, her arms wrapped around his shoulder. Stephen sighs, pressing his nose against her soft dark hair. Two other arms join them – Vincent, hugging him and Sophia from behind. Tears leak down on Stephen’s shoulders, but he doesn’t mention it.

Peter just kneels besides Tony, and Stephen turns mid-hug so he can look at the man. Xandu is still lying next to him, and they need to figure out what to do with him before he wakes up again. Stephen lets go of Sofia and Vincent with some regret as he investigates the damage done to Tony’s arm.

Most of the prosthetic has been torn off. It will have shifted the connections a lot, and they might need to operate on the arm to fix the damage. It’s only more reason to have left Xandu in that basement, but Stephen can’t feel guilty about it now. He does not kill.

‘’Why did you save Xandu?’’ Sofia asks, shuffling away. Stephen can’t blame her.

He sighs. ‘’It’s not our job to decide who gets to live and who doesn’t,’’ he says tiredly. His thigh stings from the wound, but the others are more important. ‘’I’ll deal with him later. Maybe Donna or Stark can help.’’

‘’Donna?’’ Sofia asks with some scepticism. ‘’She’s two. I don’t think there’s much she can do.’’

Stephen laughs a little. ‘’Not that Donna. My sister Donna is the current Sorcerer Supreme in this universe. She told us where we could find you – and here we are. I’m so glad you’re safe now.’’

‘’He’s not waking up,’’ Peter says, his eyes still focused on Tony. ‘’Doctor Strange, why isn’t he waking up?’’

Stephen leans over Tony again. The man is still breathing and his heart is still beating as strong as ever – his only injury is the arm, and maybe he has some bruises. Stephen rests two fingers on Tony’s closed eyes and mutters a short spell.

He has to remove his hand rather quickly as Tony shoots up, blinking up at them and then groaning in pain. ‘’I’m never losing an arm again,’’ he moans and lies back. ‘’Stephen. We got him? Sofia’s okay?’’

‘’We got him,’’ Stephen affirms. ‘’Everyone is alright. Sofia is back safe with us. Thank you, Tony. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.’’

Tony looks surprised to find himself being hugged. Peter is the first who scoops his mentor in his arms, muttering something too quiet for Stephen to hear. Vincent and Sofia don’t wait long to join in, carefully avoiding Tony’s damaged prosthetic as they embrace him. Tony’s flabbergasted gaze quickly turns to something softer, and he offers Stephen a small smile as he looks back at him. 

‘’You’re welcome,’’ the man mouths. Stephen just wants to hold him close, like the children are doing, but this isn’t the moment.

He rises. ‘’We need to deal with Xandu before we can do anything else,’’ he states, and the very thought already exhausts him. It seems like weeks ago that he was in the Sanctum, everyone agreeing that Stephen could raise the children there. It can’t have been more than a day ago.

‘’Maybe I can help with that?’’ For a moment, Stephen thinks Tony said it. Then he turns only to find Stark offering them a sheepish grin.

‘’You could’ve helped earlier as well,’’ Stephen says with some chagrin. Maybe Tony wouldn’t have been injured if Stark had come to their aid, and the children wouldn’t have had to do something so risky to save all of their lives.

Stark shrugs. ‘’I didn’t know anything was going on until I got a notification of a house collapsing without any apparent reason. Imagine my surprise when I saw all of you coming out of it, including Xandu. Also, nice to meet you, Sofia. I’ve heard a lot about you.’’

His eyes are remarkably soft when he looks at the child. Stephen thinks back to what Donna told him – Stark had been in love with his Strange. He’d tried to save this girl, even as he’d killed her mother for the good of the universe. He doesn’t know what that makes Stark – a villain or a hero. Maybe something in between. Maybe it just makes him a human with more power than any of them were meant to have.

‘’You killed Clea,’’ Vincent says accusingly, folding his arms as he glares at the man. Stark visibly deflates.

‘’I thought Donna would tell you about that,’’ he mutters wistfully. ‘’I know none of you will believe me if I told you I didn’t have a choice. I know – she was – Stephen loved her. He did. Do you have a Clea in your own dimension?’’

Stephen slowly shakes his head. ‘’We don’t. Not that I know of.’’

Stark smiles deprecatingly. ‘’I won’t say that’s a blessing, because it’s not. Clea is a powerful woman who I very much admired, despite what Donna may have told you. Clea was a force of nature in all things she did – including revenge. She may have been too much for this world, in the end. Nothing could stop her – no one, except Stephen. But Stephen was gone, so the task fell to me. I’m not proud of what I did. Stephen would’ve hated me, you know? I knew that, going in. I knew Donna wouldn’t let me ever see Sofia or help her. Thing is – there wouldn’t have _been_ a child to help if Clea had done what she was going to do. And I hate myself for knowing I would’ve done it all over again. I can’t make up for it, but I can make sure Xandu will be imprisoned forever.’’

‘’He’ll escape again,’’ Stephen says. ‘’He’s strong. Far stronger than you would be able to deal with. And I am fully aware you can deal with a lot.’’

‘’What if we wipe his memory?’’ Tony asks. ‘’I mean – I’m aware of the ethical dilemmas involved, but he’ll be after the kids forever if he can. I don’t know who he was trying to save, but it sounded pretty serious.’’

‘’His daughter,’’ Sofia says quietly. ‘’He was trying to make me resurrect his daughter. Melinda.’’

A moment of silence reigns. Alarms blare in the distance, but no one pays any heed to that. Eventually, Stephen speaks up. ‘’Perhaps I can do something better. I will not wipe his memories, but I can lock his access to the Mystical Arts. He will not be able to use a spell until I’ve personally undone it – and he can’t come to get me, as I will be in another universe.’’

Stark nods. ‘’Sounds like a fair option. Look, I know you probably want to go home as soon as possible, but you’re all hurt and exhausted. Come to my home for a few hours and we’ll patch you up.’’

Stephen wants to refuse, but he can’t. His thigh is starting to hurt more with each passing second, and Tony looks like he’s on the verge of passing out again. The children are all pale and exhausted. He wishes he could go home and hug little Donna, but the Sanctum will have to take care of her for a few more hours.

He nods.

~*~

The portal looks misplaced in Stark’s lab. The orange glow doesn’t match with the metallic environment, full of high-tech gadgets. It’s starkly different from Tony’s lab at home as well, and Stephen wonders at the changes. There’s a world of differences between the two men, even if they’re biologically the same.

‘’Without his powers, Xandu will never taste freedom again,’’ Stark is saying, his hands folded behind his back as he stares at the powerful. Tony and the kids are somewhere else in the lab, fawning over some of the technology. Stephen isn’t entirely sure what year it is, but he thinks it’s not the same as they are in.

He nods at Stark. ‘’That’s good. The children don’t need to be afraid of him ever again.’’

‘’Xandu had a lot of followers. They will all know about the prophecy. Even with Xandu out of the way, I can’t promise you that they will be completely safe. I think it’s a good thing they’re staying with you.’’

‘’I’ll do anything to keep them safe,’’ Stephen says, glancing towards where the children sit. Tony is leaning against a desk, exhausted but laughing. He’ll do anything to keep Tony safe, too. Stephen never wants to see him in pain again.

Stark follows his gaze. ‘’Donna told you, didn’t she?’’

It’s not hard to guess what he’s talking about. ‘’She said you loved him.’’

‘’I did. He loved me back, but he loved Clea as well. And now I’m the only one left. I’d like to think that Stephen would’ve understood why I did what I did, but I’m not sure. Would you?’’

Stephen thinks for a moment. Would he understand? Would he be able to forgive someone he loved killing another that he cared about more than anything? He can’t say. He hopes he will never know the answer.

‘’I don’t know,’’ he says.

Stark shrugs. ‘’Was worth a shot,’’ he mutters and smiles tightly. ‘’He loves you, you know? Keeps staring at you when you’re not looking. He’s awfully good at making sure you don’t catch him, though. The only thing I can’t figure out is if you love him back.’’

Stephen is silent, staring back at Tony. Tony stares back for only a second before he turns away again – as if he’d never watched him in the first place. Tony loves him? Stephen almost wishes Stark hadn’t said anything. He needs to figure a lot of things out and he would rather that Tony could say so for himself. There’s a thousand things to take care of when he gets home, and his own heart had not exactly been a priority. Tony’s heart, however – that might be another thing.

‘’That’s not for you to figure out,’’ he just says, and smiles. ‘’If I am, he’s the first one who will hear about it.’’

He gestures at Tony the next time the man watches. It takes a few minutes to pry the children away from the machinery and innovations, but it’s fine. He’s glad they still have energy for something. How can he be anything but glad that Sofia is laughing with her brother?

Stark just stays back passively as he watches them. Stephen wishes he could console the man – he looks alone and regretful, but there’s nothing that he can do. This is their reality and Stark will have to find some happiness again. He may have lost someone he loved, but that doesn’t mean he won’t ever find anyone else.

There is always hope, Stephen knows, as he glances at Tony. 

‘’Think about what I said,’’ Stark just says to Tony when they’re nearly ready to leave. Stephen doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but Tony just grins and shrugs with his one arm.

‘’Extremis will have a long way to go before I’ll even consider using it, but who knows,’’ he answers cheerfully. ‘’Maybe. One day.’’

Sofia and Vincent take one of Stephen’s hand each as he walks through the portal with them. Tony follows, Peter supporting him. The portal disappears behind them, and everyone there with it – Stark, Donna, Xandu. The Sanctum is in front of them again, and they’re together. A bit scraped, with Tony missing a prosthetic and Stephen’s thigh bandaged, but all present.

‘’Go say hi to your sister,’’ Stephen says to the children. ‘’Donna must have been anxiously waiting for both of you.’’

Vincent and Sofia share a look before they run inside, carefree and laughing. Peter follows them, broadly grinning. Dealing with Xandu was exhausting, but he enjoys the way the kids are no longer filled with fear of being followed. There are still dangers, of course, but he is ready to deal with anything that might come up. These are his children, and he’ll cross anyone who dares to mess with them.

Tony is already watching him when Stephen turns to him. He wonders at Stark’s words again – does Tony really care about him? He did throw himself in danger for the first time ever since Thanos – all for Stephen and his children. No hesitance, no regrets. And with the way Tony is staring at him, intently and deeply, Stephen dares to believe it for the first time.

‘’I thought you’d be running inside with them,’’ Tony says, his lips crooking in a half-smile. ‘’Not a bad first day of parenting, Stephen. Though I suggest something danger-free for tomorrow.’’

‘’I was planning on it,’’ Stephen says, and returns the smile. He just stares at Tony for a while until the man raises his eyebrows at him.

‘’Anything you want to say? I would like to get rid of this mess of a prosthetic and maybe use the replacement one. Though I guess I’d need you to help with that.’’

‘’It’s a priority,’’ Stephen agrees. Still, he stares at Tony. 

Tony just frowns. ‘’Do I have something on my face? Why are you staring?’’

‘’Just trying to make up my mind about something,’’ Stephen says. He takes a step forward, until he’s almost chest to chest with Tony. The man looks up – and then he sees it. If he hadn’t been looking for signs, he might’ve missed the gentle flush of Tony’s looks. He is too tanned for it to be obvious, but it’s there. Tony glances away.

‘’About what?’’ he asks.

Stephen leans down and kisses him. Tony doesn’t respond for a few seconds until he does, his hand cupping Stephen’s jaw and pressing them together. It’s only for a little while, though – Stephen breaks away easily, enjoying the way Tony blinks at him.

‘’About that,’’ he answers simply. ‘’I’ve been thinking about it for a while. It never seemed to right time to try, but when we saw the other universe, I started to see that it’s not about timing.’’

‘’Then what is it about?’’ Tony says, his eyes dark as he stares up to Stephen’s. He’s still cupping his jaw, and Stephen presses another feather-light kiss to his lips.

‘’I’m not sure yet, but I plan to find out,’’ he murmurs. ‘’You’re a very intriguing man, Tony, and every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me once again. The timing _isn’t_ right – I’ve just adopted three children and had to save one immediately after. Sofia doesn’t even know that she’s allowed to stay, yet. I cannot give you the attention that you deserve, with everything that needs to be sorted out for the children.’’

Tony tilts his head. ‘’I know the kids are your priority right now. But if you want to – I mean – I have Morgan, too, and Peter. We can just take it slow, and see where it goes?’’

‘’I like the idea of that,’’ Stephen agrees. ‘’We’ll be around each other often enough. I imagine I’ll need your help with the children, and you need a new prosthetic. Taking it slow?’’

‘’Taking it slow,’’ Tony says, and he’s beaming. 

‘’Want to come inside? I think we’ll manage to get your prosthetic off with some painkiller and very gentle healing magic.’’

Tony grins and steals another kiss before he takes a step away. Stephen can’t wait to see what Tony will be like in the morning, all sunlight and tussled hair. It will be tough work, settling the children and dealing with everything life will throw at him. He’s quite certain he can manage, however, with Tony beside him.

He walks inside, exhausted but hopeful about the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The next one will be more of an epilogue and I've forbidden myself from working on anything else until that's finished, so it definitely won't take as long.


	5. Epilogue

Sofia is fully focused on Donna sitting in her lap, when Stephen finds her. They are up early, and Stephen wonders at that. It was only yesterday when they had come back from the other universe – he’d thought she would sleep in.

The dew sticks to his bare feet as he walks over to them over the grass. The garden, he has come to realize, is Sofia’s safe space in the Sanctum. He can’t be much surprised at that – there is a calmness that lingers underneath the tree where he first met them. 

‘’Good morning,’’ he says, sitting down next to her. ‘’Why are you up?’’

Sofia doesn’t respond while Donna blearily looks up to him. The toddler makes grabby hands at him, a soft whine escaping her when Sofia doesn’t let go. ‘’Go!’’ she says, kicking up a fuss. ‘’Go!’’

Eventually, Sofia hands her over to Stephen, not saying a word as she does so. Stephen hoists up Donna easily, her hands circling his neck as she clings to him. He doesn’t know how much she understands of what happened yesterday – she is still young and so fragile, and it might be best if she never knows how much danger they were in.

He hopes she can always remain this innocent and unaware, but Donna will grow up.

‘’Did you have nightmares?’’ Stephen tries, but Sofia looks away. ‘’Sofia. We’ve been down this road before. You can tell me – I’m here.’’

Sofia exhales and raises her hands. Her digits light up, slowly spreading the cool light to her palm until her whole hand is illuminated. Then it faints until there’s only a magic-less hand remaining.

‘’I thought I could take him on,’’ she says, drawing her legs closer to herself so she can rest her chin on her knees. It’s almost as if she is hugging herself. ‘’Xandu approached me in the park. He told me that he would leave everyone else alone. You, Vincent, Donna. He even threatened Mr Stark and Morgan if I wouldn’t come. I told him I would come and I thought – we’ve been to some of the theoretical lessons here, so I thought I could use that knowledge. To defeat him. I went to him and I – I failed, and he forced me to make a portal, and I – you had to come save me. Mr Stark lost his arm and you could’ve died in that house, and it all would’ve been my fault. I’m so stupid. I’m not even the one that the prophecy told of, because I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t, Master Strange.’’

Stephen carefully shifts Donna so he has an arm free, and he wraps it around Sofia. The girl leans against him, her hair covering most of her face. She is still young and fragile, too, and maybe a bit broken. He loves her so much – he can’t believe he was ever ready to send them away. Tony really had known what he was talking about, even if Stephen hadn’t understood. Well, he does now.

‘’Why do you think your value lies in your ability to do magic?’’ he asks her kindly.

She looks up at him, two tearful grey eyes. ‘’What?’’

He kisses her forehead. ‘’Sofia, I don’t care how powerful you are. It doesn’t matter how many spells you can or cannot do. If the Mystic Arts are for you, I will cheer you on every step of the way – but your value doesn’t lie in how capable you are. Your brother and sister and I – we will love you even if you can’t manage a single spell. That’s the point of having a family.’’

‘’But if I can’t do a spell, I’m useless,’’ she says, and draws closer against him. ‘’If my value isn’t in that, where is it?’’

Stephen smiles. ‘’Your value lies in who you are, Sofia. And who you are isn’t defined by your talents. It’s defined by your kindness and your bravery. You are strong and smart and wise. You have wandered the multiverse for two years, carrying a responsibility you never should have carried, and you have survived. You’re stubborn and shy and unbending. It’s simply in being you that you have value, and that is the truth for all of us.’’

‘’Vincent told me that we were going to stay here,’’ Sofia mutters, and loosens her tight hold. There’s something else in her gaze now – insecurity and hope. 

Stephen nods, and brushes her hair out of her face. ‘’I’ve adopted you,’’ he says, and treasures the way that Sofia’s expression brightens. ‘’You’re my daughter now, if you want to be. The Sanctum will be your home and the sorcerers your family.’’

She exhales as her eyes fall on Donna. ‘’She’s going to be safe,’’ she murmurs, and Stephen does love her. Sofia’s first thought when hearing that they will stay is to revel in the knowledge that Donna will grow up in a secure home. ‘’Thank you, Master Strange.’’

Stephen laughs. ‘’You’re welcome to call me something else, you know,’’ he tells her. ‘’Whatever you are comfortable with. I’m going to raise you, so titles are completely unnecessary.’’

There’s a weak but sincere smile playing around Sofia’s lips as she regards him. ‘’Alright,’’ she says, and her smile boldens into a grin. ‘’ _Dad_.’’

~*~

Tony’s grin is infectious. Stephen can’t stop watching him even as the man enjoys the children’s antics. A little bit further away, Sofia and Vincent are making Morgan float – not too high, for safety reasons – while Donna sits in Peter’s lap, clapping her hands as she watches the others. 

It’s almost as if they’re one big family. Morgan makes superhero poses in the air while Vincent yells suggestions about what she can do next. They’re all acting as if they’ve been together for years – and Stephen wouldn’t want it any other way.

‘’Is this better?’’ he asks, brushing his fingers over the line between the prosthetic and Tony’s shoulder. Getting the old one off and a new one attached had taken some time, but spending his hours with Tony is not something that Stephen minds in the slightest.

Tony rolls a bit with his shoulder. ‘’Moves as smoothly as always. Thanks, Stephen.’’

Stephen answers with a smile, though there is still a question on his mind. ‘’What did Stark mean by what he said, when we left? Extremis?’’

‘’It’s not something that’s viable in this dimension,’’ Tony says. He sounds light-hearted, but there is some new tension in his expression as he turns away from Stephen. ‘’It is a dangerous potion. An old colleague of mine made it and it fell in the wrong hands. It should be able to help with limb regrowth, and lots of other things besides.’’

Something like that is the dream of all doctors. Stephen blinks and shifts so that Tony has to look at him again. ‘’That sounds like something worth pursuing.’’

Tony shrugs – carefully, still getting used to the new prosthetic. ‘’In theory? Yes. But it’s as you said to Xandu. There are things that are too dangerous for this world. Extremis is wildly unstable, Stephen. It almost killed Pepper, a few years ago.’’

The joyful screeches of the kids interrupt the silence in Tony’s workshop. Stephen considers him for a few moments. 

‘’If anyone can use it to do good, it’ll be you,’’ he decides. ‘’I trust in your insight, Tony. Don’t let fear hold you back.’’

‘’I’m not,’’ Tony mutters, but he relaxes and leans against Stephen’s chest. He enjoys these small touches – they haven’t talked about their growing relationship since they came back, but Tony always finds excuses to touch him. Nothing especially noticeable – he just strokes Stephen’s hand, sometimes, or stands a bit too close to him. 

Stephen wraps one arm around Tony, watching the children. He doesn’t want them to know yet before Tony and he have talked about what is happening. Besides, there’s enough changing in their lives already. They’ll first have to get used to Stephen as a parental figure before he wants to add Tony to the equation. 

But they have these moments, and that’s already more than Stephen thought he’d ever get.

~*~

‘’Shift your feet a bit,’’ Stephen instructs, exaggerating his own form as Vincent watches him. The boy makes a face but listens to his words – his feet shuffles towards the left as his arms remain up in the air. 

Sofia just smiles triumphantly as she receives no comment. Stephen knows dozens of things that he can say to her to improve her stance, but it’s good enough for the basics. The time for more complicated and detailed spells has not arrived yet, and Stephen doesn’t mean to teach those unless they’re truly interested in staying in the Sanctum and mastering the Mystic Arts.

‘’My arms are hurting,’’ Vincent complains, but they’re still in the air. 

‘’You need physical strength to build a shield all around you,’’ Stephen says. ‘’Keep them up a while longer. If you’re ready, bring down your arms around you. Slowly. Do you feel the energy?’’

Sofia lowers her arms in the way that Stephen has shown her. A golden shield flickers around her for a second before disappearing. She grimaces at the failing spell and huffs, raising her arms and beginning again.

Shielding magic might be useful for them to know – especially because Stephen can’t fully forget Xandu’s words. Others might be after them, and while he doesn’t want them to know any attacks for now, defensive magic might save their lives one day. There’s no harm in teaching them.

‘’I can’t keep it here,’’ Sofia mutters, as she lowers her arms again.

‘’Slower,’’ Stephen tells her. ‘’Feel the energy that you’re drawing the spell from. Creating a shield is about power and concentration. You need to be steadfast in form and mind. Your movements need to be precise and orderly or the shield will not be stable enough to be maintained and disappear.’’

Sofia huffs but raises her arms again. Once again, her shield fails when she brings them down. Vincent is struggling similarly – their timing is off. Stephen regards them for a moment and takes a step forward.

Taking Sofia’s hand, he brings her over towards Vincent. ‘’Try it together,’’ he says lightly. ‘’You need to work together for this to work, but sometimes, that’s easier than doing it by yourself. Count together and do the movements.’’

The children share a look, but Sofia grabs Vincent’s left hand and raises her arm again. After a second of hesitation, Vincent does the same. Counting out loud, they lower their arms at exactly the same time. A golden shield sputters – almost disappears – and then surrounds the kids.

‘’We did it!’’ Vincent says, a grin bright on his face even as he doesn’t dare move the rest of his body. ‘’Sofia, we got it!’’

‘’See?’’ Stephen smiles. ‘’You are stronger together.’’

They can protect each other. They already have been doing it for years – it’s no different in the Mystic Arts. Sofia and Vincent are attuned to each other in a way that few siblings are, having seen so many things together. They’ve taken care of their baby sister together and found this family all by themselves.

Stephen couldn’t be prouder of them, but he just watches them laugh in their protective bubble, and knows.

~*~

‘’Got you a little something.’’

Stephen doesn’t look up, though he can feel his mouth twitch. Taking a deep breath, he feels the calmness settling in his chest again. He can see even with his eyes closed now – he can feel everything in the room simply existing, and Tony is the most recognizable of all.

‘’What is it?’’ he asks, not rising from his position. He can even feel Tony’s heartbeat speed up, and wonders at it for a moment – oh. Yes. Stephen had decided not to wear a shirt to feel the subtle currents of magic better. It amuses him somewhat to feel how it affects Tony, though he’s also glad for the reminder of Tony’s feelings for him.

‘’If you bothered to open your eyes, you’d see,’’ Tony says. His voice betrays nothing of his feelings – Stephen hadn’t expected it to, but it just goes to show how good of an actor the man is.

He opens his eyes and rises from the ground in one smooth movement. The Cloak settles over his bare shoulders, supplying him with its comfortable warmth. Tony’s grinning at him, handing him the papers he’s holding.

‘’You got it,’’ Stephen murmurs, and looks at all of them. This is legal identification – Tony has just made sure that Vincent, Sofia and Donna exist. That they are Stephen’s children officially. It’s only the first step of many, but it almost feels unreal.

‘’I got it,’’ Tony repeats and crosses his arms. ‘’It only needs your signature to complete everything. I filled out everything else for you.’’

Even the stuff that Tony has no business knowing, apparently, Stephen can see as he skims the papers. That’s nothing that he couldn’t have anticipated beforehand. Tony is thorough and not seriously concerned about privacy. Stephen doesn’t mind when it’s him.

He puts the papers on the desk for now. Tony just raises his eyebrows at him, but he doesn’t say anything when Stephen pulls him into his arms.

‘’Thank you,’’ he murmurs, leaning his cheek against the top of Tony’s head. The curls are soft against his face, and he wishes he could hold him like this forever. Tony’s shirt creases against Stephen’s bare stomach and his cold hands settle on Stephen’s back.

‘’This is cosy,’’ Tony manages to get out. ‘’You’re a good hugger.’’

Stephen smiles and brings their lips together. He may be a good hugger, but he’s an even better kisser.

~*~

There’s a headache building up. Stephen presses his fingers to his temple, hoping to relieve some of the pain. The dusty air of the library doesn’t help in the slightest. He doesn’t want to deal with this. He can’t believe this.

‘’I thought they weren’t in here?’’ he says maybe a bit too sharply. After all, it’s not Wong’s fault. It’s not anyone’s fault – but Stephen is angry and maybe a bit scared.

There’s a prophecy in the book before him. A prophecy that wasn’t there before. The prophecy that started the whole thing. 

The prophecy that had made Xandu hunt for Sofia for two years. 

‘’They weren’t,’’ Wong says heavily. ‘’Stephen, you know what this means. This appeared only after you adopted them – after they became your children. This is fate.’’

‘’It means that it’s one of the three of them,’’ Stephen murmurs, and traces the words of the prophecy with his fingers. He wishes he could protect the children from this destiny. One of them is going to be Sorcerer Supreme, one day, if this book is to be believed. 

He wishes he hadn’t known. There is no way that he can look at them the same, without wondering which one of the three it’s going to be. Which one of them will become so powerful to shake whole universes with one spell? Which one will be able to draw energy from people’s forces and make others live again? Which one?

They can’t know. This prophecy has ruined their lives once – he’s not going to let it happen again. No one can find this.

‘’What do you want to do about this?’’ Wong asks him.

Stephen exhales. He thinks of Sofia, wearing a blue scrunchie today and smiling up at him as he’d complained about Donna’s refusal to eat her banana again. And Vincent, pretending to be a magic knight with some of the sorcerers in the garden. They are his to protect – his to teach and train and love. 

He does not believe in fate or destiny – not like this. His children are strong enough to choose their own path, and he means to let them. Whether they want to become sorcerers or engineers or writers – he is going to burden none of them with an unwanted prophecy. He refuses.

‘’Burn the book,’’ he says and rises.

Three children are waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There are some more installments on my to-write list, but I'm currently in the middle of a somewhat larger project (also ironstrange, of course haha) that I want to finish first before I'll post it. Which means it might be a while before the next part comes (or anything else) because that needs about 50k more before it's finished. Though I'm always working on some side projects, so maybe it won't be as long at all :)


End file.
